Season 3 Part 1 my version
by kalmay
Summary: I'll continue my version of S3 part 1 in chapters. I'm a Kylanda fan so I never had them break up. Episodes 8,9,10,11 & 12.
1. S03 E08 College Craze Pt 1

Kyle XY S3 E08

(_My version of how Kyle meets up with Latnok, just a few lines of the original dialogue - in italics - from the TV show but with a different emphasis, any changes are in bold. I also indulged in and included a personal belief that I thought would fit in with Kyle saving the environment and such. __Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.)_

***

**College Craze Part One**

Thursday night after Hillary's newscast.

DECLAN [to Kyle in his room]: So, this is the plan? [He studies a sheet of paper].

KYLE: Yes. Steven and Nicole are coming up on Saturday to express their "concerns" to Cassidy about me joining an organization that uses terrorization tactics, and if they ever pull a stunt like that again or do anything endangering me, them or my friends, they will go to the police.

DECLAN: Aren't you planning on doing that anyway?

KYLE: Yes, but I want to know what they're really up too. The trusted Latnok members we contacted said there was some secret plans going on but, they weren't informed what exactly those plans were. Whatever this Grace Kingsley person is planning, she didn't let them in on it. Probably knew they wouldn't approve. They also mentioned they have someone inside but are unsure if they can be trusted.

Declan nods.

KYLE: This weekend is more to observe. I don't feel good about this. Does this really justify invading Cassidy's privacy because he invaded mine?

DECLAN: Hell, yes!

Kyle smiles as if he knew Declan would say that.

DECLAN: Are the bugs ready?

KYLE: Right here. [He points to his desk].

DECLAN: Where does Foss get these things?

KYLE: He has his sources. [Declan looks at him]. I didn't ask.

DECLAN: What you don't know can't hurt you, eh?

KYLE [takes him literally]: Yes, it can.

DECLAN: Ah, no. I just meant you might be liable in case he obtained these illegally.

KYLE: He said he didn't. [Declan doesn't look convinced]. I think we're good to go. [They head to the kitchen where the family is having a snack].

NICOLE: I think we all need a good night's sleep. It's going to be a long weekend. [A cue for Declan to head home and for everyone else to get ready for bed].

KYLE [walks Declan to the door]: Meet up with you in your dorm room at the college?

DECLAN: Yeah.

LORI [walks past]: Lucky you. A private room. Wish I could have one. [She glances behind her at Nicole who is on her way upstairs].

NICOLE: Ha. You're lucky you're even going on this field trip.

DECLAN: Later.

KYLE: Later.

Declan leaves and Kyle looks over at his family settling in for the night.

KYLE [narrative]: I wasn't sure what the weekend would bring, but one thing I hoped for was that it would be the start of something new. But more important, the start of putting an end to Latnok's plans for me.

Opening credits. Early Friday morning and scene opens to the Beachwood High School bus pulling up to the University of Washington.

TEACHER: Okay, students, remember, this weekend is for you to gather information on what the university has to offer. You'll need to check in with me or the driver, Drake here, each evening at the dorms by 10pm each night. Before heading to your first class, come with me to your assigned dorm rooms. Also, be sure to fill out your career planning sheets. This is a working weekend, not a partying one. The bus is scheduled to pick you up Sunday at 2pm. Don't be late.

The students head off the bus and wait for their luggage as the driver opens the storage compartment beneath and pulls out overnight baggage. Everyone starts picking out and taking his or her bags. Declan waits behind Hillary and Lori.

HILLARY [to Lori]: Isn't this exciting? I plan to document everything. Well, almost everything.

DECLAN: I knew there'd be no living with you now that you're part of the mass media. [Hillary wrinkles her nose at him]. Congratulations again on that newscast. You were great.

HILLARY: Aww, thanks pumpkin.

LORI: You were really good.

HILLARY [smiles looking very pleased with herself]: The great thing is, there's a story lurking around every corner. [She looks around]. Evan! [Calls out to her camera minion]. Time to document. You guys first. [She indicates Lori and Declan].

DECLAN: Have mercy, Hills. Wait till I'm settled. See you. [He makes a hasty escape only pausing to pick up his two duffle bags, leaving Lori stuck with her overeager friend].

LORI: Hills, come on. Give me a break too. We just arrived.

HILLARY [undaunted]: Exactly. The first to embark on college soil. How do you feel to be here? [She taps her foot as Evan finally aims his camera and has to repeat her question so he gets it on tape].

LORI [feigning excitement]: Excited. Can hardly wait to get started.

HILLARY: So, what do you plan to do first?

LORI: Explore my options.

HILLARY: Like?

LORI: Not sure.

HILLARY: Cut. Lori, can't you give me more?

LORI: Sorry. [She tries to scoot past on seeing her bag and Hillary tries to track down all the other students heading in].

Jessi freezes and doesn't answer when Hillary asks her how she feels to be here. All she does is smile stiffly, wide-eyed into the camera.

HILLARY: Never mind. Cut that. [She moves on and Jessi hurries past, away from her] Amanda! [She catches sight of her and Kyle walking by]. How do you feel to be here?

AMANDA: Great. Looking forward to see their music conservatory program.

HILLARY: And how about you? [Turns to Kyle] How do you feel about being here?

KYLE: Good. [Hillary tries to indicate silently for him to continue when he pauses to long]. There's a few subject areas I'm interested in exploring so, can't wait to get started either.

HILLARY: Plan on any other extra-curricular activities?

KYLE: Like what? [Wonders why she asks that and thinks of Latnok where he's scheduled to meet with Cassidy after lunch today].

HILLARY: No, sweetie, that's why I'm asking. [He shrugs, unsure]. Okay then. Cut. I must be asking the wrong questions.

AMANDA: Maybe at the end of the weekend would be best.

HILLARY: I got it! Roll! [Amanda sighs but keeps on smiling wanting to help Hillary out]. What do you expect to get out of this college venture? How will it compare to what you expect today and what you wind up getting out of it when it's all over?

AMANDA: Ah…well, a new outlook?

HILLARY: Like? [It was like pulling teeth with some people while other people she had to butt in because they were trying to take over her limelight – one extreme to the other, but she loved it].

AMANDA [shrugs]: I don't know. Sorry.

Hillary sighs, but not wanting to give in to defeat, moves on to other students in hopes of getting some more useful answers.

AMANDA [turns to Kyle]: Oh boy. I can tell already this is going to be some weekend.

KYLE: Yeah, me too. [He thinks of his scheduled meeting with Latnok].

AMANDA [whispers as they walk into a main hall]: You're worried about Latnok, aren't you?

Kyle nods.

AMANDA: I'm worried for you, too. [She squeezes his hand and they walk to the dorm areas].

TEACHER [watches for stragglers, Hillary being one of them as she tries to wrap up her interviews]: Come on, let's get settled in. Gentlemen, follow Drake here. Ladies, follow me.

She leads the girls to one wing while the guys follow Drake to another. Declan signs in too but heads to a private wing. Once Kyle signs in, he heads to Declan's room and sets up his laptop and a few other items.

KYLE: I really appreciate your help, Declan.

DECLAN: Hey, I'd be really pissed if you hadn't included me. Now that you have Jessi.

KYLE [pauses as he senses an undercurrent of emotion]: What do you mean?

DECLAN: Just that she can do so much more than me.

KYLE: I still need you. [He glances at his equipment]. Just differently.

DECLAN [tries to shrug off his jealousy]: Yeah, I know. Don't know why I brought it up.

They go back to work even though Kyle looks at him from time to time in concern.

DECLAN: Look, forget I brought it up, okay? I don't want you worrying about my feelings now. We got bigger concerns, one of them begins with an "L," the other a "C."

KYLE: No, I'm glad you told me.

Declan shakes his head at his own folly, knowing Kyle will worry and be concerned about his feelings anyway. They continue to set up the equipment. Kyle makes sure the bugs are online and working.

DECLAN: I should be asking how you are. [Kyle glances at him]. You and Jessi's new circus routine.

KYLE: It's great. Might come in handy one day. Amanda gave me a lot of insight too, on gambling and cheating.

DECLAN: Most gambling outlets are rigged so no one wins.

KYLE: Made me think that's what Cassidy's doing.

DECLAN: And you want to beat him at his own game?

KYLE: No, I just want it to end.

Kyle takes a device and scans the room. The readings on it give him a feeling of relief.

DECLAN: Room clean?

KYLE: Yes, the housekeeping staff did a good job.

DECLAN: Ha, I meant free of bugs…and not the creepy crawly kind.

KYLE: Oh, listening devices. Then, yes. No "bugs."

Declan and Kyle leave the room and lock up then head to their first class. Then scene switches to a campus lunch room. Camera pans over Beachwood students, includes Kyle, Declan, Lori, Hillary and Jessi getting lunch then going over to all sit at the same table cuts to the hallway further down where Amanda is. She is making her way towards the lunchroom then sees Cassidy coming up a side staircase busy talking on his cell. She recognizes him from the picture Kyle drew.

CASSIDY: What do you mean there's a problem? Just fix it.

When he clicks off his cell he notices her and by the slight look of surprise and quick glance away, she guesses his running into her isn't planned. He just nods to her as if she is any other student and walks on by. In a way she's relieved he didn't confront her but also wishing she could have told him off. The encounter was enough to leave her shaken and upset. So, when she enters the lunchroom she heads straight for the counter to order food she doesn't feel like eating but will give her something else to focus on. Kyle stands up when she comes in and then looks on with concern as she walks right by him without seeing him.

JESSI: What's wrong with her?

Without answering he goes over to Amanda and is even more concerned when she jumps, startled from suddenly seeing him beside her.

AMANDA: Hey. [She tries to cover her nervous reaction but should have known better to keep it from Kyle. He can always tell when something is bothering her].

KYLE: What's wrong?

Camera back to Jessi who listens in, Lori noticing her doing it but doesn't dare call her up on it with Hillary right beside her.

AMANDA: Nothing really. Nothing happened. I just saw Cassidy in the hallway. I think he was on his way somewhere. He looked surprised a bit at first on seeing me so I don't think it was planned. [She is beginning to talk fast, one outward sign she does when upset but Kyle knew by inward signs that she was]. All he did was nod and walked on past as if I were any other student here on compass but since he looked surprised I knew he knew who I was and I think he knows I know who he is. [She takes a deep breath]. Anyway, nothing happened.

KYLE: Do you want to leave? Eat somewhere else?

AMANDA: No, no. I'll be fine. [She tries to give him a reassuring smile].

He leads her to a table for just them and notices she just picks at her food. He hates to see her so upset.

AMANDA: So, tell me how your morning went. Mine went really well. The band is giving a brief recital late this afternoon and I'm going to play.

KYLE: That's great.

AMANDA: How about you?

KYLE: The lecture I went to was pretty interesting. [He hesitates to tell her more, not wanting to worry her].

AMANDA: What about?

KYLE [decides to tell her]: Criminology. [She looks at him with sudden interest].

AMANDA: Oh?

KYLE: The psychology of the criminal mind. Why they do what they do, how to profile one.

AMANDA: And?

She surprises him and encourages him to tell her more. It's what he always sensed in her, she's stronger than most people think but his urge to protect her has a tendency to make him, not forget, but put aside that fact. So he tells her what he learnt and how to apply that to Cassidy.

It's after lunch and it's time for Kyle to meet Cassidy. They meet in a hallway of the Faculty of Science building on the University compass.

CASSIDY: _Waited a long time for this day._

KYLE [walks with him down the hall towards a staircase]: Where to?

CASSIDY: Just this way. _What'd you expect, an underground lair?_ [They walk down the staircase].

KYLE: We are heading underground.

CASSIDY: Yeah, well, I wouldn't call it underground. Just a lower level. _I know your previous impressions of Latnok have been not so great but I'm determined to change all that. I want you to see we're not about stuffy suits or mad scientists…_

_KYLE: What are you about?_

_CASSIDY: The future. [They reach the bottom of the stairs and in front points to a room full of students]. These are the best and brightest minds on campus but none of them hold a candle to you._

_KYLE: What do they know about me?_

_CASSIDY: I told them you were a genius, a prodigy, a real find, but that's all they know. As far as they're concerned you're just my latest recruit. The one I want most of all._

_KYLE: Is this sponsored by the University?_

_CASSIDY: The University gives us the space in exchange for bragging rights generated by our ideas._

_KYLE: What kind of ideas?_

_CASSIDY: All kinds. In science, technology, working towards a better more sophisticated civilization._

_KYLE: I don't have a great history with people who say that._

_CASSIDY: Yeah, well, forget about everybody else, we're the real deal. [He heads toward a girl]. And this lovely little pixie is Jackie who—_

_JACKIE: Who holds the record for darts, guitar hero and the longest kickstand. Let me know if I can kick your ass at any of them later, kiwi._

_KYLE: What's she working on?_

_CASSIDY: Nuclear suitcase bomb. [Kyle gives him an alarmed look]. Plants, mate. Growth patterns._

_JACKIE: My goal is to accelerate the maturic saturation period._

_CASSIDY: A system like hers could help eradicate world hunger._

Kyle just studies what's on her computer screen and doesn't offer any advice. Cassidy doesn't seem pleased he makes no offer of help.

_NATE [comes up to them]: So, the great mind has finally come to play with us mortals._

_CASSIDY: Most people open with hello but that'll work. Nathaniel Harrison, Kyle Trager._

_KYLE: Hello._

_NATE: Hello and goodbye. Got work to do._

_CASSIDY: Why don't you tell Kyle what you're working on, maybe he can help?_ [Hoping to encourage Kyle to take part but realizes Nate may not be the best candidate to share with].

_NATE: Ah, no offense to the boy genius, but graduated high school at 13 and I have an IQ of 156. I think I got it._

_CASSIDY: Nate considers himself top dog around here, he thinks I'm an idiot because I have an IQ of a normal person but I don't take it personally. I've got better hair. So make yourself at home, get to know everyone, believe you already know [points]—_

_KYLE: Mark_ [nods to him].

_MARK: I'm glad we finally got you in here._ [Cassidy walks off in hopes that if he left Kyle alone he'd be more forthcoming].

KYLE: How'd they recruit you?

MARK: Ah, well, when I wrote a research paper, a quite innovative one, I was introduced here and asked to join. An honor and a privilege, I did research them, they have a long-standing organization dedicated to helping mankind for good. _I've been involved for two years._ I really think you're going to like it here.

KYLE: Why?

MARK: Well [looks briefly around] _I know for me, well for the first time I can remember I'm in a place where I'm not this super smart outsider. We all are. It's my home._

Kyle just nods and looks around at the others, wondering how many were led to believe and think they were working for the greater good. A greater good that in recent years has become less so. Very less so, not just what from Adam told him but from his own experience with them so far.

KYLE: What were you doing that night at the prom, when I went back inside to get Amanda's stuff?

MARK [looking uncomfortable and making Kyle uneasy. He thought he sensed something good and decent in Mark but his unrest now said otherwise]: Just getting my disks together, packing up. Look, all I was told was to detain you for a second or two. He said you were expecting them to…I don't know [he frowns] whatever game you and he had planned. A little bizarre, but the greater puzzle for you to solve the better to find out…

KYLE: What?

MARK: Cassidy wasn't exactly forthcoming with that, said it was between you and what he had planned for you that night. And he said he found out what he wanted.

KYLE: You were there? [He kept his voice low but he was intense enough to make Mark blink].

MARK: Uh, yeah, didn't you find out what you needed?

KYLE [sounding disappointed in him]: Yes.

MARK [waits a bit but Kyle says nothing else. Kyle does notice Mark seems bothered by his silence and what it might imply]: _Look, I know this has been overwhelming for you, I mean, your first day and all, but we're good people here. We have the best resources available. It's all about discovery and opportunity, scientific and financial._

_KYLE: Financial?_

_MARK: Yeah, we're encouraged to chase grants and enter competitions. Uh, I myself, cleared more than $80,000 last year._

KYLE: Can I see these grants and competitions?

MARK: Sure, they're over here. [He leads him to a large binder].

Kyle begins reading through until the end. What he discovers is disturbing in the sense that like any big corporation they now use and misuse funding for any type of project no matter how useless that project might seem. So much for not keeping true to their original mission statement, the one they used to have and the one that made Adam join in the first place. He sees something that wouldn't be anything of real benefit to mankind or anyone and was just the sort of waste of funds that seemed to be the standard for the past few years. Latnok had changed and not for the betterment of mankind.

KYLE: So what else is there to see?

MARK: Ah, well, this is pretty much it.

CASSIDY [coming up to them clapping his hands once]: _So, have we won you over yet?_ [He nods to Mark as an indication to leave which Kyle takes note of].

MARK: _See you later._ [And how Mark was quick to obey].

Obviously Cassidy called the shots here, despite how friendly things appeared.

CASSIDY: Ready to inspire them all yet?

KYLE: Still like to look around more. Get a feel of what you do.

CASSIDY: Make yourself at home. [He walks away to leave Kyle to look].

KYLE [goes up to Jackie]: Mind if I ask you something?

JACKIE: Not at all, ask away, kiwi.

KYLE [smiles a bit]: What made you join?

JACKIE: 'Cause they're the best? You're free to be who you are here. Why?

KYLE: Just wondering. Cassidy said to look around. Hope that means okay to talk to everyone here.

JACKIE: You'll find we're very friendly. _Cassidy's in charge but we have tons of freedom. He knows when to help and when to get out of the way_.

He talks to a few others but, when he sees Nate ignore him, he leaves. So far he has seen nothing to help with his case against Cassidy.

CASSIDY: So, Nate, I see Kyle was making the rounds. Do you know what he was asking everyone?

NATE: Why ask me? Ask them.

CASSIDY [sighs]: Look, I know you don't want him here, but I do.

He finds out from the others that Kyle just wanted to know why and how they joined and if they liked it here.

While Kyle was with Cassidy, Amanda was walking with Lori after lunch.

AMANDA: He made you look out for me again, didn't he?

LORI: I wouldn't call it "made me."

They laugh.

AMANDA: Well, thank you. But I'll be fine. [She notices a bulletin board and stops on recognizing a flyer].

LORI: What?

AMANDA [points]: Jade's here. He's doing a demonstration. Want to see it?

LORI: Ah, not particularly.

AMANDA: Okay. You go on ahead. I don't want to hold you back from what you really want to do.

LORI: Sorry, I take the responsibility of friendship very seriously and if that means helping one friend who, even though she tries to convince me she doesn't, needs it.

AMANDA: It's okay, really. I'm fine.

This time Lori hesitates and Amanda knows for sure she wants to do something else.

AMANDA: I'm not going anywhere, then. Go, do what you want.

LORI: I—[Amanda doesn't budge]. Fine, I'll go.

She goes one way as Amanda heads to the demonstration.

AMANDA [goes up to Jade before the demo starts]: Hi.

JADE: Hey there. You missing me?

AMANDA: Missing you?

JADE: Missed your Thursday session. Now you're here.

AMANDA: Oh, I guess I did miss it, had to work, but I'm not here because of that. I'm on a field trip. Say, don't need any volunteers do you?

JADE: If I did, you wouldn't be one of them. You're too green, still. [He looks her up and down making her feel uncomfortable in the way she knows he is going to let into her in his usual gruff manner]. You know what to do to work off your anxiety.

AMANDA: How do you know I'm anxious?

JADE: Think I don't know the signs? That's my job.

He leaves her to start his demo and she stays to watch. She finds watching a person being attacked is more disturbing than being attacked. With Jade's mock attacks on her she was too busy trying to remember the moves and fight her fear. Is this how Lori felt each time she came to watch her? She now had a new appreciation and gratefulness for Lori and she knew Jade was right yet again. She wasn't just anxious but restless as well, ever since she saw Cassidy and decides to do as Jade suggested and heads to the sports building where various sport activities are going on, from basketball to boxing to ice skating to swimming – all in various arenas. Amanda sees Declan on the basketball court.

AMANDA: Hi.

DECLAN [looks puzzled at why she's there and guilty too for participating in the game when he knows he shouldn't make his ankle worse]: Did Kyle send you?

AMANDA: Kyle? Why would he send me?

DECLAN: Didn't he tell you?

AMANDA: Tell me what?

DECLAN: I have a bum ankle. I shouldn't be playing.

AMANDA: No, he didn't tell me. I'm sorry to hear about your ankle.

DECLAN: Yeah, I'm sorry too. Should have known he'd keep it confidential. Guess I just want to play a last game while I can, you know? [Amanda nods, looking sympathetic]. So, what about you, what are you doing here?

AMANDA: Came here to work out.

Amanda realizes she's left telling the truth to Kyle about taking self-defense lessons for far too long and hates lying about it now. She heads to the other end, trying not to show her guilt in keeping the truth from Declan. He goes back to playing after one awkward guilty look at her for playing when he shouldn't be.

She starts with the punching bag, taking all her guilt, anger, frustration and fear out on it. Declan glances over and sees her using moves he didn't know she knew. His attention then goes back to the game and he makes a great three-pointer shot, winning the game. The guys cheer and soon he gets caught up in the celebrating. Amanda starts running around the outer court to do laps, rehearsing what and how to tell Kyle the truth. Meanwhile, the college students don't take it too well at being beat by a few high school kids and start a fight off to the side, too close to the outer court where joggers, including Amanda, are doing laps. It soon turns into a brawl and the few joggers veer away, one running for security. Amanda tries to veer off too but the fight shifts like a tornado would and comes directly at her.

She yelps when one guy barrels into her and falls right on top of her. She does a quick twist but almost wrenches her arm out of its socket then elbows the guy. He yells in pain and hits back in retaliation without realizing she's a girl at first, punching her on the side of her neck and shoulder. She gasps in pain, trying to breath as black dots swim in front of her vision and hears as if from a distance, Declan's voice.

DECLAN [shouting]: Stop, you idiots, you're beating up a girl!

In the confusion of blocking swinging fists and stopping when realizing they're mauling a girl one guy accidentally steps on her causing him to trip. Like a domino effect he lands into another guy who lands into another guy until they all fall in a writhing mass of bodies.

Believing she's about to be trampled, Amanda uses whatever strength and breath she has left and kicks out like she was taught and makes contact with someone who yelps in pain before scrambling away.

DECLAN: Amanda! Hang on. [He limps over to her].

Suddenly his face appears in her line of vision. The fight is over. The guys now struggling to get up and off each other and especially away from the feisty small-fry of a girl. They look scared and worried.

ONE GUY: Let's get out of here.

He turns to leave but runs smack into Jade and other security personnel.

DECLAN [to Amanda]: Man, you okay? [He helps her up]. Those were some moves.

JADE: There's a bench over there. [He points]. Think you can make it?

Amanda looks around, dazed, hanging on to Declan's arm even though he has a hard time standing on his sore ankle. Declan leads her over to the benches and they both sit. In the background security takes statements and charge the college boys for inciting a brawl. Amanda then realizes her lip is bleeding when she wipes away something on her chin and looks at her hand. A medic comes over and gives her a gauze.

MEDIC: Just hold that right on it. It should stop soon. You're lucky you didn't get a split lip.

JADE: Well, guess you got in your fight in after all.

DECLAN: What? [He glares up at this jerk].

The dam of pent up emotions break through and Amanda starts shaking and crying.

MEDIC: You have a lousy bedside manner, Jade.

JADE [grimaces]: That's why I have you Willy.

Declan puts an arm around her and she leans into him. Willy drapes a blanket over her.

AMANDA [to Jade]: I hate you.

JADE: Yeah, I get that a lot.

In between her tears she starts laughing causing Declan to look back and forth at both of them.

DECLAN: You know this guy?

She nods and ends up hiccoping.

JADE: This your boyfriend?

She shakes her head no.

DECLAN: Oh man, I better call Kyle.

AMANDA: No. Don't. [She looks all worried and afraid].

DECLAN: Why not?

JADE: This Kyle, he the boyfriend?

DECLAN [to Jade]: Who are you? [Then to Amanda] Who is this guy?

AMANDA [sighs]: I've been taking self-defense lessons from him. [She nods to Jade]. His name's Jade. Jade, Declan. A friend.

DECLAN: So, that's what you've been keeping from Kyle?

AMANDA: You know what he's like. [She's thinking he'll blame himself and want to protect her even more].

DECLAN: Yeah, I do. He'll—

He shuts up abruptly looking at Jade and Willy then at Amanda. By unspoken agreement they stop talking for fear of saying more so they won't reveal any of Kyle's abilities. Healing ones in particular. Jade and Willy misinterpret their silence and her not wanting to tell her boyfriend the truth believing this boyfriend would react negatively. Amanda checks her watch and realizes she'll be late for her recital.

AMANDA: I have to go.

DECLAN: Go where?

AMANDA: I have a recital. I have to get cleaned up.

DECLAN: Ah, hate to tell you this but you look pretty beat up.

AMANDA: I have too.

WILLY: I think you should get checked over. You're still in shock.

AMANDA: No, I'm fine. Meet me back in your room with—[she glances over at Jade and Willy, not wanting to reveal more than she has to and thankfully Declan understood].

DECLAN: I'll take care of it.

AMANDA: Thanks.

She leaves and Willy shakes his head.

WILLY: If you're her friend you'll make sure she gets looked at.

DECLAN: Count on it. [He thinks of Kyle].

WILLY: Let's check that ankle.

Scene now switches to dorm room where Amanda gets ready for her recital. She looks in the mirror and realizes Declan is right, she looks awful. She repairs what she can and makes it to the recital. But she is anything but fine as her right arm swells and it gets very difficult to play or move either her shoulder or elbow. She sets her teeth against the pain and keeps on playing and successfully completes her composition. At the end of the show she heads straight for Declan's room hoping Declan got a hold of Kyle and that he'll be there.

DECLAN [calls Kyle, now in nursing station with his ankle being soaked in ice]: Hey, busy?

KYLE's voice: Just heading to check out a lecture.

DECLAN: Amanda should be done her recital about now, said she wanted to discuss something in my dorm room privately with you.

KYLE [switch to see him pause before entering a class]: Is everything all right?

DECLAN: She'll tell you. Just tell her it's okay to spill the beans on me since I was there and was practically in the middle of it. [He clicks off before Kyle can sense more to the story].

KYLE [looks at his phone in confusion]: Beans?

Kyle hurries to Declan's dorm room and paces for a while until he hears her coming by the sound of her heartbeat. He opens the door and is shocked at seeing bruises and her swollen arm.

KYLE: Amanda! [He puts a hand on her back and gently guides her inside, closing the door]. Who did this to you?

AMANDA: Ah, it happened in the gym. I was doing a few laps when a fight broke out between some guys and ran right into them.

KYLE: Declan said he was there. Told me to tell you "it's okay to spill the beans on me since I was there and was practically in the middle of it." What did he mean?

AMANDA: Oh. He was playing basketball. He told me about his sore ankle and just wanted to play one more time. When he and the other Beachwood guys won the game the college guys didn't take it too well and started a fight. He yelled at them to stop when he saw a few of the guys trip and fall on me. Tried wrenching free at one point, guess that's how this happened. [She indicates her sore arm].

KYLE: Amanda. [He reaches to hold her].

AMANDA: That's not all. [He pauses]. I've been taking self-defense classes. That's where I've been going two nights a week with Lori. Jade, that's my instructor, is here this weekend doing a demonstration. He does street style defense tactics, I think you call it. Mostly I'm just doing exercises, learning how to fall with a few defensive moves.

**KYLE: Street-style?**

**AMANDA: Yeah, if attacked any complex motor skills are useless and only gross motor skills are left.**

**KYLE [looks and feels shocked]: I know the type. But, that's only as a last resort if...**

**AMANDA: I know, may God help me if I ever have to use such a skill. I didn't want to learn how to fight just to fight. I wanted to protect myself.**

**KYLE: No, I understand. [She crosses her arms in a nervous gesture but winces against the pain in her shoulder]. Here.**

He hugs her, turning so the hug is more on their left side while he places a hand over her arm. She feels a warmth flow through her, the pain slowly melting away as the lights in the background flicker. He's healing her again.

AMANDA: Don't heal the bruises. [He pauses to look at her puzzled].

KYLE: Why not?

AMANDA: I don't want anyone becoming too suspicious on how I've suddenly healed. Some of the students have already seen them.

KYLE: Okay. Then I guess I'm done. How do you feel?

She tests her arm and though it feels a bit stiff it was no longer hurting like it was, the swelling gone. In the mirror she still sees the bruises on her neck and checks her legs, the bruises are still there too. He winces on seeing them and looks like he wants to heal her completely.

AMANDA: So much better now. I love you. Not for what you've just done and all the amazing things you can do, but for just being you. [She puts a hand over his heart]. Your caring, kindness, inner strength and integrity, [she gives a heartfelt shrug], everything.

KYLE: I love you, too.

They hug tight, emotions high and intense, so they just hold each other for a long while, until Kyle hears far in the background outside the open window, a rally going on. Maybe what they both needed was a break from the university and Latnok. They were too close for his liking.

KYLE: Do you want to go see a concert?

AMANDA: Sure, where?

KYLE [nods to the window]: I can hear one.

AMANDA: Love too, anywhere, as long as I can spend as much alone time with you this weekend as we can. If you're okay with wanting to spend time with me as well?

KYLE: Always.

They smile and head out, and Kyle finds that the rally is a few blocks away from the university in a park, farther than he thought. Like always, strong emotions sharpens and brings about new abilities so his hearing must have sharpened to hear further away.

KYLE: It's farther away than I thought. If we get caught from being off campus we won't be able to go on any more field trips.

AMANDA [looks back at the university and for a moment feels stifled]: I wouldn't mind a change in scenery. It's up to you.

He listens in on the rally and what he hears makes him even more curious.

KYLE: Let's risk it. [She looks surprised]. It's a feeling and what I'm hearing makes me very curious to see what's it's about.

AMANDA [smiles at him]: Lead on.

The rally he learns is all about a natural way of life and nutrition through Natural Hygiene. Kyle spends his time reading through every book they have on display.

AMANDA: What are you thinking? [Watches him as he looks deep in thought, holding open one book but not reading it].

KYLE: I think I found the truth. It's all about preserving nature, the environment through natural means, not through chemicals and modern science that threatens life. All about going green.

AMANDA [looks at all the books scattered on the table and whispers]: You read all this? [He smiles]. Of course you have. Wow.

They each buy a book of their own preference and then see other tables selling raw food items.

AMANDA: Do you want to try some?

KYLE: Yes, I was going to ask if you wanted to try eating what they have here.

AMANDA: I'm always willing to try new experiences with you. [Realizing that sounded more forward then she wanted it too, she looks awkwardly away but he just smiles, taking what she said at face value – another reason why she loved him].

They each take a bite and find it surprisingly sweet and delicious. Amanda gets a peach pie while Kyle gets an apple pie and both try a "mock" pizza and a couple of coconut cookies.

AMANDA: This is really good.

KYLE: It is good. I really like it. [He buys another coconut cookie].

AMANDA [to person behind counter]: So, all this raw food is…?

COUNTER PERSON: Fruits, vegetable, nuts and seeds. It varies on the percentages.

AMANDA: Different.

COUNTER PERSON: Very.

After having a picnic of raw food they pass another table.

GUY [behind table calls out to them]: Hey, want to buy a ticket?

KYLE [comes over]: For what?

GUY: An old fix'er upper Volkswagen van, Vintage 60's. Plus a special surprise. Interested?

KYLE: How much?

GUY: Fifty.

KYLE: That's a lot.

GUY: Like I said, you'll get a very special surprise with it.

He takes a second to debate inside his head, calculating the odds of winning. The very type of gambling he warned Jessi of only the prize was a van instead of money. Considering this whole weekend is about taking chances he takes the chance and buys a ticket, surprising Amanda and himself, but this is one thing he feels good about.

GUY: Be sure to stick around. You'll know by midnight if you've been selected or not.

KYLE: Okay. Will do that.

GUY: We've got lots of entertainment until then, the announcement will be made up on the stage over there. [He points].

KYLE: Thanks.

GUY: Good luck.

AMANDA: I can't believe you just did that.

KYLE: Neither can I, especially after I warned Jessi about the perils of gambling. This weekend is definitely… [he thinks for a moment].

AMANDA: Life-changing?

KYLE: Yes.

They smile at each other. Kyle takes her hand and she walks close beside him as they make their way over to the stage. Soon they find a spot and spend the rest of the evening enjoying the bands and a guest speaker who had told his own testimony of how many years the natural life had benefited him. Then at midnight an announcer comes up to the microphone.

ANNOUNCER: And now, the moment a few of you, if you're still here, have been waiting for, the winner of owning a vintage 1960's Volkswagen van is…[drum rolls in background], Kyle Trager!

Amanda hugs him before he gets up and walks to the stage. The announcer hands him the keys.

ANNOUNCER: Congratulations.

KYLE: Thank you.

The audience claps, and off to the side the announcer tells Kyle where to find the van and all it's contents inside the van will also be his to keep. Kyle and Amanda stay for the last wrap up songs before heading over to the van. As they see it, they walk around it, then Kyle opens the door and then the passenger side for Amanda. They get in. He turns on the inside light, studies the front panel and turns on the inside lights then looks behind him. There's a closet just behind his seat so has to lean over a bit to see the back. It's full of boxes and laid out flat, further in the back, is a bed.

AMANDA [looking too]: Wow.

They smile and he starts exploring, stepping carefully over and around boxes. On the driver's side there is a sink and small fridge and a compact generator. Inside the closet on the top shelf is a new set of dishes and a pot and a cast iron pan. Hanging on a clothes bar is a new black leather jacket and a fringed tan jacket. Below is a seat. Kyle lifts the seat cover to find a hidden make-shift potty.

AMANDA: This is all so cool. [She sees the rough toilet facilities]. Eww…

KYLE: The guy said it was old. [He opens a top cupboard door above and beside the sink and fridge].

Inside the cupboards contained a blender, juicer, and food processor and drawers of knives, forks, spoons, spiraller and other gadgets to help create raw food dishes. Beneath the bed were new sheets and blankets in a plastic storage container. The boxes on the floor contained books of Life Science Health and Nutrition and on Raw Food Cuisine.

AMANDA: This is amazing.

KYLE: The fifty dollars was worth it. This is some surprise.

AMANDA: A fantastic surprise. Want to keep looking or start back?

KYLE [looks around]: I wouldn't mind staying but if you want to go back—

AMANDA: No, I want to stay too, besides, curfew was hours ago.

They clear a spot so they can lie down more comfortably on the bed, taking off their jacket and shoes and placing one of the blankets over them. He reads to her a part in one of the books.

KYLE: It's so opposite of what's normally taught.

AMANDA: Are you going to change?

KYLE [thinking hard]: I'd like to. Of course that means giving up my favorite…sour patch kids, blueberry pancakes…

AMANDA: Unless we do it one step at a time. [She holds up her book].

KYLE: We?

AMANDA: Yeah, but slowly. I need time to take it all in.

KYLE: You don't have to change just because I want to.

AMANDA: I'll be doing it a lot more slowly.

KYLE: Together then?

AMANDA: Yeah, together. [She pauses to think hard too]. So sudden.

KYLE: Yeah, it is, but…I have to. It feels, is, right.

He gets up and goes through some more boxes and takes out a couple of books and brings them over.

KYLE: I think you'll like these ones. They're more geared toward your faith and how they incorporated the teachings of God and Life Science together in perfect harmony.

AMANDA: You read these, too?

KYLE: They were at another booth. Looks like I won every book they had out there and then some.

AMANDA: As soon as I'm done, I'll give them back.

KYLE: Your mom can read them too if she wants.

AMANDA: Oh God, my mom. I still haven't told her about my self-defense classes. I don't even know how she'll feel about all this.

KYLE: You haven't?

AMANDA: No.

KYLE [leans back down]: Need a hug?

AMANDA: I'd love one.

Eventually the events of the day catches up with them and soon they fall asleep. Come morning he wakes up and sees her sleeping and watches her for a while, enjoying being near her.

KYLE: Amanda?

He gently shakes her awake. But she grumbles and buries her head deeper into his shoulder. He tries shaking her again but she turns over so her back is to him. This was a new side to her. It didn't faze him though. He pressed something on his watch, noticing the time and how late it is. They have to get back to the university. He holds his wrist close to her face and presses another button, causing it to beep. She reaches over with her hand making a motion to turn off an alarm clock. But when her hand encounters his hand it shocks her into coming awake. Dazed and disoriented from a deep sleep she forgets where she is and thinks the hand is someone else's, feeling only a male body next to her and gives a sharp jab with her elbow behind her right into Kyle's stomach. He doesn't expect it and grunts in pain. She rolls away.

AMANDA [blinks]: Kyle! I'm so sorry!

KYLE: Jade taught you well. [Barely getting the words out as he tries to catch his breath].

She starts laughing then he does too. She scoots closer.

AMANDA: You okay?

KYLE: I'll live.

She waits a moment until she's sure he's okay and then they kiss.

KYLE [caresses her cheek briefly]: As much as I want to continue, we have to head back.

He shows her the time. They scramble off the bed, searching for their shoes, gathering some books and locking the van doors before he takes her hand and they run back to the college. Kyle finds Declan and they head to the library. Kyle notices Declan is limping and trying to hide how much pain he's in.

DECLAN: Man, still can't believe Amanda has been taking a self-defense class. She really handled herself well.

KYLE: I can. [He rubs his stomach].

DECLAN: You can? [Sees his hand]. What do you mean?

KYLE: She elbowed me.

DECLAN: What, you two were practicing on each other?

KYLE: No, when she woke up. She made this cute little grumpy noise when I tried to wake her.

DECLAN: I'm taking it you just slept as in actual sleeping, right? [Kyle just looks at him as if that were obvious] Yeah, kind of thought so. So this makes how many times have you two slept together now? Four? And still nothing? You know, statistically speaking, the more times a couple sleeps together the greater the chance and inevitably they have sex.

KYLE: They do?

DECLAN: Oh, yeah. [This makes Kyle think and debate whether it will be a good thing or a bad thing]. So, where did you two sleep anyway?

KYLE: We were at a festival. I won a van.

DECLAN: No way.

KYLE: Yes. [Declan looks at him and he realizes it was just another expression]. I think while we're here I should look up modern expressions.

DECLAN: Why? And not have anything to tease you with? I mean in a good way.

Kyle smiles at him and he starts helping Declan find various interests or courses he might want to do as an alternative to basketball.

KYLE: How about law?

DECLAN: You gotta be kidding?

KYLE: Your dad's in it. You might find you have a talent for it too.

DECLAN: Don't think so. How about cloak and dagger stuff?

KYLE: If you're thinking police or spy work you still have to learn about the law. [Declan still doesn't appear keen]. I found out something. [He looks around to make sure other students are too far away to overhear them].

DECLAN: Latnok?

KYLE: Oh, no. Sorry. I meant when Amanda and I were at this festival. I think I found a way to heal your ankle. [Before Declan can look too hopeful he continues]. But not to the point where you can play basketball. After Nicole, I haven't ever healed bones before. I didn't want to try it with you first in case I made things worse for you. I didn't want you to blame me.

DECLAN: Gotta admit, I did wonder why with all your abilities you never offered to heal me like Jessi tried to do that one time. [They look at each other with fresh understanding]. So, what's this new way?

KYLE: You have to do a few things first, but I can help you with the pain before really healing anything yet. You'll have to cut out alcohol and soft drinks. They contain a lot of sugar and are known to leach away calcium from the bones.

DECLAN: Just that?

KYLE: Not that easy. I'd also want you to start eating more fruits and vegetables, especially greens. I can give you a recipe. Greens contain sodium to help build and restore calcium, among other benefits. [Declan doesn't look too happy]. You said one time you'd do anything to make it better.

DECLAN: Trust you to remember everything I said. [Kyle waits]. Okay. I'll try. But greens? [Makes a yuck face and shudders, causing Kyle to smile].

During the break, they return to Declan's room and he places his hands on Declan's ankle and helps heal the sprained part of his ankle, and enough to ease the pain.

KYLE: No physical exertion.

DECLAN: Got it. Thanks, man.

They clasp hands. That afternoon Kyle visits Latnok again and comes in with Jessi. In the background Cassidy has walked by and comes up to Mark, but then sees Jessi.

CASSIDY: What's she doing here?

MARK: She said you invited her.

Other than not looking pleased and a muscle tick, Cassidy heads towards them.

CASSIDY: What's going on? This facility is for special invite only.

JESSI: You invited me.

CASSIDY: I never thought you'd take me up on my offer, especially when you didn't show up with Kyle yesterday.

JESSI: Did you have a time limit?

CASSIDY: Kyle, can I see you in my office for a bit?

Kyle nods and follows Cassidy into his office as Jessi waits for Steven and Nicole.

Camera pans outside as Steven and Nicole pull up to the university.

STEVEN: Well, this is it. Kyle will let us know if it's not safe to plant bugs on Cassidy by using the code word "text message." First stop, Declan's room.

NICOLE: We're taking an awful big risk.

STEVEN: I know.

Camera back at Latnok as Jessi waits for Steven and Nicole she listens in on Kyle's and Cassidy's conversation.

_CASSIDY: Look, we've liked the idea of her here for a while, well aware of her gifts, but she's volatile and unpredictable, we prefer you. Kyle, you have to understand they wanted you here desperately._

_KYLE: Who?_

_CASSIDY: The old guard, the stuffy suits. They put enormous pressure on me to bring you in. They wanted one of their greatest achievements on their side. Besides, Jessi's mother is no friend of Latnok._

_KYLE: What do you know about Sara?_

_CASSIDY: I know she's an extraordinary person, but I also know that she's headstrong and contentious and doesn't share our vision._

_KYLE: What vision is that?_

_CASSIDY: Do you not see? That's for you to determine. Inspire them, be inspired, shape the future. With you on board, there are no limits._

KYLE: My parents are coming by. We can talk more of my being on board then.

CASSIDY: Why are they coming?

KYLE: Something here you don't want them to know about?

CASSIDY: 'Course not. But it is unusual.

KYLE: Is it?

CASSIDY: _Look, if you can't let go of past impressions—_

KYLE: Impressions? Kidnapping is against the law. [His voice rises, in the background is a camera shot of the front entrance where Steven and Nicole have entered]. And so is stalking.

CASSIDY: You can't just randomly accuse without proof. Proof you don't have.

A knock sounds on Cassidy's office door.

CASSIDY: Come in.

Jessi brings in Nicole and Steven.

Cassidy, smooth like the oily snake he is – an expression he picked up from Amanda. She really was changing and starts to blame himself all over again when he realizes he's even getting tired of blaming himself. Maybe he was starting to change too. Cassidy comes around his desk to greet them.

CASSIDY: Kyle was just telling me you were coming to visit. Name's Michael Cassidy. Pleased to meet you. [He holds out his hand].

STEVEN [shakes his hand]: Steven Trager, and this is my wife, Nicole.

CASSIDY: My pleasure. [He shakes her hand as she nods].

He indicates with his hand toward chairs in front of his desk for them but there's only enough for two. Nicole and Steven sit.

CASSIDY: I'll get more chairs. [He leaves].

Kyle looks around first, seeing whatever he needed to see to store away for later. Then pulls out his cell phone and presses a button to scan the room.

STEVEN: Lori?

KYLE: Just a text message.

Steven nods and they wait for Cassidy to come back. The room is bugged and has security cameras.

CASSIDY [Nate comes in with him bringing two chairs]: Here you go.

KYLE: Thanks. [He takes the chairs from Nate and he and Jessi sit in it].

NATE: _What is this? Bring your_ parents _to work day?_

CASSIDY: _Shut it, Nate._ [He closes the door on him and sits at his desk]. So, this is a surprise.

NICOLE: We're not here to exchange pleasantries. We're here to find out what you want from Kyle.

CASSIDY: Well, blunt. I appreciate that. Basically, to be an inspiration to them. [He nods to indicate the other students outside].

JESSI [cuts in]: What about me?

CASSIDY: I have no objection to having you here as well.

Steven notices Kyle gives Cassidy his "I know you're lying look" that thankfully Cassidy misses.

STEVEN: If that's all you want from Kyle then why the terrorization tactics?

CASSIDY: I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for that. [Repeats what he said to Kyle earlier]. _The old guard, the stuffed shirts, the scientists, they wanted to see what he could do. I told 'em, not the best way to earn his trust. You're here calling me up on that, understandable. Now, I'm the one who has to do damage control. Whatever I can do to earn your trust, just tell me._ I will do what's necessary.

Kyle sensed a double meaning behind his last words. Taking that one criminology class did help him gain more insight, plus reading more books on the subject.

NICOLE: I hope you mean that.

CASSIDY: Indeed, I do.

NICOLE: _As you know, Kyle and Jessi share very unusual backgrounds…_

CASSIDY: _Two peas in a pod, so to speak._

NICOLE: _Yes, well, we want to keep their lives private. My biggest concern is that they always stay protected_, not be exploited in any way.

CASSIDY: I couldn't agree with you more. Their well-being will always be at the forefront. [Steven and Nicole give him a look of disbelief]. Seriously.

STEVEN: In that case, consider this a trial period. If anything happens to them or they feel threatened in any way, we will go to the police, proof or not. Kyle told us how all the evidence was gone when he went back to where he'd been held. Using resources to hide what you were doing—[He tries to stem his anger].

NICOLE [finishes for him]: Frightens us.

Kyle looks at them in concern.

CASSIDY: Again, _my apologies for Latnok's regrettable actions on prom night._

NICOLE: _Regrettable is putting it mildly._

CASSIDY: Yes, of course.

STEVEN [stands up to leave]: I take it we made our point and we understand each other?

CASSIDY: Yes, it is. I understand you completely. [He stands too and follows them out. Kyle and Jessi leave too]. You're not staying?

KYLE: We have a couple more classes to attend.

CASSIDY: Right. Well, you're welcome back here anytime.

Kyle just nods and Cassidy lets out a deep breath as if he's had a narrow escape. Nicole and Steven leave, wishing both Kyle and Jessi good luck.

Kyle and Jessi head down a hall and on one side is a glass partition looking down on a gym where they see a group of students acting out a simulation similar to what they do at the warehouse each morning.

KYLE: Want to check it out?

JESSI: Sure.

They head down below in order to enter the gym and a woman greets them.

WOMAN: Names?

KYLE: Kyle Trager and this is Jessi Taylor.

WOMAN: You're not on the list.

KYLE: Oh, sorry. I thought this was open to us.

WOMAN: If you're second year students. [One student is struggling with a tackle line]. Oh, wait. Not that way! [She leaves them and goes to the student having difficulty].

JESSI: We can do this easy.

KYLE: But we're not registered.

A man comes up to them, another instructor, this time.

MAN: Where's your gear?

KYLE [looks briefly at Jessi and she at him]: We didn't bring any.

MAN [doesn't look pleased]: That's a mark against you. All search and rescue teams must have their equipment on hand. Come with me, I'll set you up over here.

KYLE: But—

JESSI [cuts in]: Okay.

Kyle's tendency for honesty was making them miss this opportunity and she didn't want to pass it by. He looks at her and she has to push him forward slightly to follow the man.

KYLE [whispers]: What are you doing?

JESSI: I'm not missing this opportunity.

KYLE: But we don't belong here.

JESSI: Just because our names are not on a list? I'm not going to let that stop me. Come on.

Against his better judgment he goes with her and stands by to watch as the man explains what they are to do.

MAN: You are to complete the entire circuit. First check the equipment here, then see if you can do it in record time. How long have you been a team?

JESSI: Almost three months. [Giving the man the amount of time she and Kyle had spent training together in the warehouse].

MAN: That's all? [He shakes his head]. All right. [He holds up a stop watch]. Start now.

Kyle and Jessi look uncertain at each other.

MAN: Well, move!

Jessi doesn't like his tone and narrows her eyes but Kyle turns and gets to work.

KYLE: Jessi. [He holds out a piece of equipment for her to check].

As the man steps away with arms crossed, Kyle leans over Jessi.

KYLE: You wanted to do this.

JESSI: All right. I don't like his tone.

KYLE: That's nothing. You should have heard Foss when he trained me. [She looks interested]. I'll tell you more about his methods later.

Soon they are right into it, like a second nature, they start the circuit with a naturalness born only from years of experience. They don't see the man staring wide-eyed. The woman who came up to them now comes up to the man to watch too.

WOMAN: Hey, those two weren't on the list.

MAN: They're not? Well, they sure should be. Look at them go. They said they only had almost three months training together.

WOMAN: That's not possible.

Hillay, Lori and Evan walk past the glass partition looking down on the gym and see the simulation.

HILLARY: Hey, isn't that Kyle and Jessi?

LORI: Where?

Hillary points.

LORI: Oh, my. What are they doing?

HILLARY: Participating. They're really good. Evan! [She has him point the camera]. We're getting real live action from an actual simulation of how search and rescue teams train. Not only that, Beachwood has its very own S&R team in the making. [She sees Kyle and Jessi make a daring move]. Look at them go!

Lori closes her eyes as if in pain. The one thing her parents didn't want for Kyle and Jessi was media exposure. Now they were getting some, big time.

LORI: Ah, Hills, I hope you ask Kyle's permission before airing that?

Kyle and Jessi finish the circuit in record-breaking time. Jessi isn't as pleased because she knew they could have finished sooner. She hated being held back.

JESSI: You know we could have finished sooner.

KYLE: Yes, but you know we can't show our full potential to outsiders. Not unless you want to be stuck in some lab.

JESSI: I don't need reminding.

KYLE: Then why are you always wanting to do more in public?

JESSI: Because I hate being restricted.

KYLE: What's really bothering you?

Jessi hangs her head briefly and Kyle guesses what's bothering her.

KYLE: You're not upset by what Cassidy said are you?

JESSI: He wants me out of the way.

KYLE: Jessi—

Before he can continue and reassure and encourage her not to let Cassidy's comments bother her, both the man and woman instructors come up to them.

MAN: Well done! You beat the record.

KYLE [looks worried]: We did?

Jess can't help looking pleased.

MAN: Did you two just transfer here?

KYLE: Ah, no. We're from Beachwood High, on a field trip, exploring what the University has to offer.

WOMAN: You're in high school? [Sounding incredulous].

JESSI: Yes, we are. [She says this too proudly for Kyle's liking].

MAN: Where did you get your training?

JESSI: My father, then his. [She points to Kyle].

MAN: Your fathers?

KYLE: Uh, yes. Mostly. And self-taught.

WOMAN: That's impossible.

MAN: You two are naturals. You've been interested in S&R for a while?

KYLE: I'm interested in a lot of things, S&R being one of them, yes. [Man then looks at Jessi].

JESSI: I've just started thinking about what I want to do. This weekend is showing me opportunities. I like doing this kind of work.

MAN: Well, if you're still interested once you start college, [he pulls out two business cards and hands one to each of them], contact me and I'll set you up in an accelerated program. What are your names again?

He takes out a pen and writes their names down. Kyle and Jessi come out of the gym smiling at each other.

HILLARY [comes up to them]: That was awesome. I have it all on tape!

She holds up her hands like a prayer, microphone clasped in between.

HILLARY: Please, please say you'll let me use it!

Jessi nudges Kyle as he hesitates.

KYLE: Only if you'll let me view it first and edit parts. [Hillary looks crestfallen]. I might not edit much, but can't promise until I see it. Will that do?

HILLARY: Whatever you want as long as I can use some of it I would be forever in your debt. Just think of this as a visual resume. [She nods encouragingly at him].

KYLE [thinking]: A visual resume…

Hillary smiles, very pleased.

KYLE [narrative]: This weekend at college was proving to be the start of something new. A chance of a new career choice. [He fingers the business card he just received]. And learning of a natural way of living that makes what science Latnok and other modern science are into, unnatural and wrong. I could only wonder what else I would learn by the time this college field trip was over and learn what Latnok is really hiding. [Scene cuts to Declan unpacking the bags Steven brought which includes grappling hooks and two ninja outfits].

End of Part 1.


	2. S03 E09 College Craze Pt 2

Kyle XY S3 E09

_(My version and continuation of E08. __Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.)_

**College Craze Part Two**

Brief review: Saturday morning. Camera pans over Declan and Kyle then over other students in the library doing research and then the camera focuses on Amanda. She is sitting at a computer station with one of the books Kyle gave her open beside her while on screen is one of the websites on Natural Living. Camera pans over other books beside her and they are course calendars for other colleges, some specialized. Then show clock reading a few minutes before noon and camera pans over cafeteria where students are lining up for lunch. Just before Amanda heads to the cafeteria, she runs into Jade coming out of a classroom.

JADE [with his customary bluntness]: So, you usually begin your workouts with a brawl?

AMANDA: I was thinking of doing what you taught me, work out my frustration.

JADE [his sudden bark of a laugh startled her]: Never fail to surprise me, do ya? Just when I think you're to frail of a flower you weather it out. Good work, you handled yourself well yesterday.

AMANDA: Thank you. I have a good teacher.

JADE: Do you recall any of your attackers' faces?

AMANDA [looks briefly crestfallen]: No. It was all a blur.

JADE [nods]: We'll work on that.

AMANDA: Oh, yea me.

JADE: Mmph. Ya know, you never did tell me who spooked ya. Some ex-jealous boyfriend? A controlling one? [She doesn't answer or react]. A stalking one? [This she does react to and pales slightly]. Don't want to talk about, huh?

She shakes her head, darting looks up and down the hall but misses seeing a passing Beachwood high school girl who overhears and misunderstands Jade's comments.

JADE: Wanna' meet the guys who were doing the demos? [He gives a nod of his head behind him].

AMANDA: Sure.

She enters the classroom he came out of.

JADE: Men! Front and center. [His sudden military bark of command startles her and she hesitates]. This is Amanda. [One very large and wide man comes up to her]. Amanda, this is Tank.

AMANDA: Hello. [She holds out her hand and her hand is completely engulfed by his large one as he shakes it].

TANK [his voice is low and deep]: Nice to meet you.

JADE: This is Frisk.

FRISK [takes her hand and raises it to kiss her knuckles]: The pleasure is mine.

Jade snorts. He introduces her to the rest of his gang.

JADE: You've met Willy here, our medic.

She smiles and nods at him. He smiles back and shakes her hand.

JADE: The rest is…Bobby, Snake, Quip, and Leather. He's not called Leather for the jacket he wears but because he's tough as leather.

Camera cuts to the student who saw Amanda with Jade and whispers to another student who talks and whispers to two more. Eventually the news reaches Hillary so by the time Amanda comes into the cafeteria to eat, almost all the students from Beachwood stare at her, some with pity some in concern. She sits next to Lori with her bag of fruit that Kyle gave her earlier.

AMANDA: What's going on? Why are they all staring at me?

LORI [stares back too]: I don't know.

AMANDA: Deja' vu all over again.

LORI: Oooh. I remember.

AMANDA [leans closer and fingers her scarf]: Any bruises showing?

LORI [looks discreetly]: Nope.

AMANDA: I've been meaning to thank you.

LORI: For what?

AMANDA: For coming with me to my classes. After I watched the demo I realized how awful even a mock attack looks. I really appreciate your help.

LORI: Just glad to help. But any mock attack is nothing like the real thing. Can't believe you were caught in a brawl.

AMANDA: Me either. It all happened so fast.

Amanda pulls out a peach from her bag.

LORI: Where did you get that?

AMANDA: Kyle, during our mid-morning break. He told me he and Jessi were heading to Latnok this afternoon.

LORI: Right. Depending on how it goes this afternoon, they'll rendezvous in Declan's room later this evening. [She looks on as Amanda pulls more peaches out of her bag]. Is that all you're having?

AMANDA [looks with envy at Lori's burger and fries]: Yes. [Then she nods more determined, thinking this is going to be harder than she thought].

HILLARY [comes over to sit with them]: So, everything okay?

LORI: We're fine. What's with everyone else?

HILLARY: Well, rumor has it, [she pauses], you sure nothing is going on, sweet pea? [She says this directly at Amanda].

AMANDA [frowns in confusion]: No, nothing going on. Why?

HILLARY: I understand if you don't want to talk about it.

AMANDA: Just spit it out.

HILLARY [glances at Lori]: Forgot how spunky she can be. [She takes a breath]. One or two saw you kind of beat up yesterday. [She boldly looks Amanda over for signs of being banged up]. Then today, someone says you were with a really rough looking dude threatening to attack you or something if you didn't come inside with him?

AMANDA [shows surprise]: Huh?

LORI: Oh, boy. [She says beneath her breath].

HILLARY: You know? [She turns to Lori].

AMANDA [leans closer to Hillary]: We're friends now, right?

HILLARY: Yes. Sweetie, if you want this off the record I completely understand and support you.

AMANDA: Just between us three?

HILLARY: Yes, absolutely. [She leans closer too].

AMANDA: I'm taking a self-defense class two nights a week. Lori comes with me. The guy that student saw today was just my instructor.

HILLARY [looks a little crestfallen]: That's it? I mean, [as Amanda gives her a look], I'm so glad you're all right. So, you weren't beat up? There were two actual eye-witnesses that saw bruises.

AMANDA: Actually yes, I did get caught in a brawl where some college basketball guys didn't like losing. Never been so grateful for taking those classes. I think that's what helped get me through it. [She fingers her the scarf around her neck].

HILLARY: Oh, you poor thing. How bad was it?

AMANDA: Just a few bruises.

LORI: Declan was there, he helped her.

HILLARY: Ah, we have a knight in shining armor in our midst. Way to go, Declan. Where is he?

LORI: Don't even think of interviewing him.

HILLARY: You're no fun. [She then smiles again]. Do you two want to know another interesting "rumor" flying around?

AMANDA [glances at Lori]: I don't think so.

LORI: Why not?

HILLARY: Rumor has it that two couples didn't come back to the dorms last night. Would you know who those couples were? [She stares right at Amanda].

Amanda looks away.

LORI [very interested]: Who?

HILLARY: Charlie and his new girlfriend. Rumor has it he cheats on her too. But rumor also has it that she cheats on him. The perfect couple. [Amanda and Lori laugh at this]. The other couple, well, one of them is sitting right across from me.

LORI [looks at Amanda]: This I have to hear too.

AMANDA: You guys. [They wait expectantly]. All right. Kyle and I went to a festival, it lasted just past midnight so we found someplace else to sleep.

HILLARY: Together? [She looks in disbelief then at Lori who is nodding her head]. You two didn't…you know?

AMANDA: What?

LORI: Sleep being the operative word, Hills. How many times is this now?

AMANDA: Four.

HILLARY [mouth open]: No way! [Then to Lori]. And all they've done is actually sleep?

LORI: Yep.

Amanda smiles and shrugs, which makes the other students who are staring at them wonder what's really going on.

Opening credits. Scene then opens with Kyle in Declan's room later that afternoon, after his and Jessi's visit with Latnok.

KYLE [narrative]: Discovering truth can impact a person's life in ways they never conceived and can lead them in a whole new direction. A truth I had just learned and now wanted to put into practice.

DECLAN: So, what is it I'm supposed to eat again?

They get ready to go down to the cafeteria for supper. Maps and blueprints are laid out on one of the two single beds in Declan's private dorm room.

KYLE: Just no soft drinks and add more fruit and salads to whatever you'd like to eat.

They exit and scene shows them now entering the cafeteria and heading to the counter. Camera pans over one of Jade's men, Willy sitting at a table nearby, finishing his meal, then pans over Amanda as she waves on seeing him and he salutes back. She heads to the counter and gives in to her craving and reaches for a blueberry muffin. Just then Kyle comes up to her.

KYLE: Hi.

AMANDA [tries to hide her muffin]: Hey.

KYLE [looks behind her]: I thought you were planning on doing this diet one step at a time? It's okay if you want to eat that.

AMANDA: I know. I don't know why I did that. It's a little harder than I thought it'd be.

Willy notices her trying to hide the muffin.

DECLAN [moves closer to them as they inch down the line]: You on this crazy diet science thing, too? Or, whatever you call it?

AMANDA [glances back at him]: Yeah, I'd like to be.

Declan shakes his head and Kyle turns to grab a fruit bowl and a salad for her, Declan and then himself. Willy sees Kyle give her food he choose for her and wonders if this is her boyfriend and if so, if he's a controlling one.

KYLE: There, now we can eat anything else.

DECLAN: Oh, yeah? Well, I'm going to have a whopping big cheeseburger and fries, loaded with salt and vinegar. What are you going to have?

KYLE [looks over the menu board]: Fresh turkey sandwich with added vegetable fixings, [he pauses], and fries but without the salt and vinegar.

AMANDA: That sounds good.

DECLAN: You're braver than that. [Now that he knows the truth he can tease her, she glances at him]. Fresh perogies dipped in hot buttery sauce with sour cream and chives…

AMANDA [groans]: Quit tempting me.

DECLAN: Hey, he's the one, [nods to Kyle], who said you can eat anything.

Kyle shakes his head, smiling, and realizes too how hard changing can be and sees Jessi bring up her tray, loaded with her favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. Amanda looks at Kyle's order then Declan's and then at the board again.

AMANDA: I can't make up my mind.

JESSI [who comes up and overhears her]: That's nothing new.

AMANDA [mouth tightens and she ignores her]: Excuse me? [She calls to the lady behind the counter]. I'll have the chicken noodle casserole.

LADY: Extra cheese?

AMANDA [can't help glancing at Kyle and by the slight tilt of his head she decides not to have extra]: No thanks.

Willy notes how she seems quick to agree with Kyle's choices for her. They all head down the line and pay for their food. Lori and Hillary and Evan have entered the cafeteria now and get their meals. As time passes, students leave and so does Willy.

HILLARY [gets up to leave too]: Well, I better start tracking everyone down to try and get in some more interviews. How about you?

LORI: I'm planning on seeing Mark. He's deejaying at the same place here.

HILLARY: Oh? And you're planning to enter this bar how? Same way, too?

LORI: Nope. Special pass.

HILLARY: Sweet. Well, have fun.

LORI: I intend to.

Hillary gives a wave goodbye and Lori finishes up her meal and heads out with Kyle, Jessi, Declan and Amanda.

LORI [lowers her voice]: Good luck, you guys.

KYLE: Thanks. Have a good time.

LORI: Oh, you heard?

JESSI: Yeah, we did. [Declan tries to hide a smirk]. That wasn't a secret was it?

LORI: No, not this time.

She leaves and scene then cuts to the Rack where Josh is working. Andy sits at a computer, sipping the last of her smoothie then goes back to playing when Josh comes up to her.

JOSH: Why does tonight have to be so busy? I was hoping to squeeze in a little play time.

ANDY: That's against the rules isn't it?

JOSH: Hey, I'm assistant manager, I can bend some rules.

ANDY: Might be a good thing you are too busy, I'm on a roll here.

Josh glances at the screen and sees her wiping all the other online players out of the game.

JOSH: That's my girl. Whip ass, mama.

ANDY: Ha! How about a refill? This mama needs to keep up her energy.

Josh takes her drink to refill it. Scene then cuts back at the college in Declan's private dorm room where Kyle, Declan and Jessi are studying blueprints of the college, particularly Latnok. Amanda sits at a desk reading and glancing up occasionally to watch and listen to them.

DECLAN: So, what do we do first?

KYLE: Access my holographic memory. I first need to know what they're doing so I'll know precisely what to look for when we go in. [Kyle looks at Jessi but she looks away]. Have you been practicing?

JESSI [opens her mouth then closes it knowing he can tell if she lies]: No. Nothing in my life worth remembering.

She gets a bit defensive and hostile like she usually does when certain emotions become too painful to handle.

KYLE: Do you want to try now, see what you remember from being there?

JESSI: Why can't I just tell you what I saw?

KYLE: There could be some details you missed. Accessing your memory will help pick out those details.

JESSI: Fine. What do I do? [Catches Amanda watching and glares at her]. Does she have to be here?

Amanda glares back at her.

KYLE: Come on. [Deciding best on ignoring Jessi's outburst he sits on the upper end of the bed cross-legged and she sits cross-legged on the bottom end]. Close your eyes and concentrate.

JESSI [tries briefly]: I can't.

She also can't help glaring over at Amanda again as if blaming her for her lack of concentration but Amanda's attention is fixed solely on her book, ignoring her. Jessi knows she's not really reading and strangely, for a moment, Jessi doesn't feel as threatened because Amanda is ignoring her.

KYLE: Jessi, [she looks back at him], you can do this.

His calm soothing voice stills the turmoil raging inside her and this time she can focus. He suspects the real reason why she's edgy is she might subconsciously know Cassidy killed Sara. Accessing her memory might bring that painful memory to the surface. He also notes how nervous she seems to be around Cassidy but hides it well.

KYLE: We're inside, what do you see as Cassidy takes me to his office?

Close up of Jessi's face as she concentrates then camera pans out around her showing Latnok and her view of watching Kyle follow Cassidy to his office. She looks around the room seeing the other students at work on their projects.

JESSI: I see the students working. [Scene cuts back in bedroom].

KYLE: Anything else? Security cameras?

JESSI [Scene cuts back to Latnok and she looks up at the walls and ceiling]: Yes. There's one right by the front entrance. [Camera pans over the staircase entrance].

She concentrates but her position is fixed.

JESSI: I don't know, from where I'm standing I can't see much else.

Scene cuts back in bedroom.

KYLE: You can move within the perimeter you're standing.

Amanda and Declan look at each other, impressed. Amanda more so as this is the first time she's seeing, mostly hearing how this ability of theirs works. Camera pans back to Latnok and Jessi moving within the parameters and can now see more.

KYLE's voice: When you bring in Steven and Nicole what more can you see then?

JESSI: A hall with a few doors. [She cocks her head to listen]. Cassidy's office, I can hear him speaking. [She sees herself knock on his door and when they are all inside the office she looks around]. I'm in the office now.

KYLE: Can you see the laser beams across one panel of the far wall?

Camera pans to see laser beams across a far wall viewed from Kyle's eyes.

JESSI: What? How?

Scene cuts back to bedroom.

KYLE: Just like our night vision, enhance it to see infrared.

JESSI [sees same thing now too]: I see it.

Then camera shot bact to Jessi as she looks over at Kyle, standing in Cassidy's office and he's looking back at her. Then camera shot back into the bedroom.

JESSI: Why do you need me to recall all this when you can?

KYLE: I thought you wanted to learn how.

JESSI: So what did I miss that you didn't?

KYLE: Nothing. But when I was there the first day Mark showed me a couple of books. One with projects you can earn grants from and the other, some of their completed projects showing the names of students in honor and recognition of their efforts.

JESSI: So?

KYLE: There's something I'm missing.

He frowns harder in concentration. Close up on Kyle then camera pans out showing him standing before those books he mentioned and then he mentally pulls out each page and rearranges it in various order, trying to piece together a pattern to all the different projects until finally he sees a pattern emerge. Kyle opens his eyes and Jessi senses his sudden tenseness.

JESSI: What is it? What did you see?

Declan and Amanda are looking at him.

KYLE: They're recreating the experiment.

DECLAN: What?!

Scene pans to Trager house and Steven has answered the phone.

STEVEN: They're doing what?! [Nicole looks at him and he puts his hand over the mouthpiece]. They're rebuilding the same pods that Kyle and Jessi were kept in.

NICOLE: Oh, my God.

STEVEN: Kyle, I don't think you and Jessi should break in there and try to collect anything. We'll take what we have to the police. [He pauses]. Yes, I know there's a chance they'll bury the evidence even further but, [he puts a hand over the bridge of his nose as if pinching it against a sudden headache], all right, [he nods], but be very careful. I don't want any trace left back to you two. Right. Bye. [He shuts off the phone].

NICOLE: Oh, Steven. [She turns around and puts her arms around herself. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her]. They better be careful.

STEVEN: They will. [He looks over at the table and their candlelight supper]. So much for our night without kids in the house.

She rests her head back on his shoulder, then sighs and steps away to start clearing up their empty dinner plates.

STEVEN: No dessert?

His trying to lighten the mood is repaid with a much too worried motherly look.

STEVEN: That's what I thought.

He comes over to help clear away. Scene cuts back to Kyle and Jessi who had taken turns in Declan's private washroom to change into their black outfits. Except for the jacket. His was blue, hers was red. As soon as they reached the heating duct they planned to use to get into Latnok they would turn them inside out and cover their heads with hoods. Beneath the jackets were rope and hooks. Kyle had a bag filled with other equipment. They put on earpieces while Declan fits a headset on.

KYLE: You'll be able to talk to us but we'll have to type in our response when we're able to.

DECLAN: Got it. Good luck.

AMANDA: Be careful.

JESSI: We will.

Kyle gives Amanda a reassuring smile before he leaves. Amanda walks back to the desk where Declan now sits watching two red flashing lights with a three-dimensional image of the dorm building.

AMANDA: Is that Kyle and Jessi?

DECLAN: Yeah. Kyle synced two bugs to track them.

AMANDA [lets out a small sigh]: This is going to be a long night. [She sounds worried and scared].

DECLAN: Yeah. [He sounds excited and thrilled for action].

Scene then cuts to Jessi and Kyle standing before a ventilation shaft high up on the wall. They look around, checking to make sure no one is in sight. No security cameras were near this shaft which is why they chose it even though it meant crawling twice the length to get to Latnok. They quickly reverse their jackets and put on their hoods then Kyle cups his hand to lift Jessi up. She takes out a screwdriver and unscrews the bolts, leaving one in so the screen slides down revealing the duct. She hands him the bolts before she crawls in. He tosses in the bag then levitates and goes in feet first then reaches down and pulls screen up, levitates one bolt and screws it in using his levitation ability. The screen now holds with two bolts, one on the bottom and one diagonally across on top. Now anyone walking by won't notice anything amiss. He scrunches up like a yoga guru and turns around in the small space and follows after Jessi.

When they reach Latnok the duct there is along the same wall as the front entrance. Kyle has timed each camera turn so when the camera is turned away from them, they begin unscrewing the bolts using their mind, letting the screws slide slowly to the ground. Jessi starts with the bottom and Kyle the top two. He holds the one top bolt until the camera is safely turned away then finishes unscrewing it and screen slides down. They jump down. Then he cups his hands quick so Jessi can leap up to the ceiling, remove the panel and stand very carefully on the slats, partially levitating and partially placing as little weight as possible. Kyle uses a screwdriver to screw the screen back on then leaps up and carefully stands over the slats as Jessi places the ceiling panel back.

Scene cuts back to Declan's room.

AMANDA [paces back and forth]: Sure is taking a while.

DECLAN: Hasn't been that long, besides, skulking around does take longer, we've got a while.

AMANDA [stops pacing]: So where are they now?

DECLAN: Kyle just texted to say they're inside.

AMANDA: Oh, great. [She rubs her stomach].

DECLAN: You okay?

AMANDA: My stomach feels queasy.

He just smiles and goes back to monitoring them. To him this was the boring bit. He wished he could be with Kyle instead.

Scene cuts back to Kyle and Jessi. They head to where the security camera is using their night vision. Jessi removes the panel and they see the camera turn slowly back and forth. Kyle notes on the side that the film is in black and white just as he thought it might be. He takes out a camera from the bag he brought, takes a picture of the room and uses a small printing device to print the picture then places the picture on another device to attach to the security camera. The security camera will view it rather then the actual room. He covers the security camera like a brief shadow, hoping whoever views it will think it's a flaw in the film and attaches the device. The security camera is now viewing the false image. They head to the back hall where the emergency exit is and do the same for that security camera. Then they remove another panel to jump down into Latnok.

They head quickly to Cassidy's office, Jessi punches in various codes until she hits on the correct one and carefully opens the door. Kyle sticks a hand in only and uses an infrared light to shine over the security camera inside the office. Jessi heads inside and places a temporary cover over the lens so Kyle can come over. They levitate so he can take a picture of the room and places the same device over it. Then they jump to the floor and start investigating. Jessi sits at the computer while Kyle inspects the two black round knobs on each side of the wall and detects where the two laser beams emanate from. He takes out a mirror from his pocket and redirects the laser beam so he can get to the safe. He opens the panel and enhances his vision more to see which numbers have been punched in the most by the fading of the numbers and hits on the right combination code after only a few tries as a green light appears and opens the safe.

Kyle finds several files and opens them, laying them out on the floor and takes his camera to take pictures. It's in these files that he finds memos on Adam and a few notes of the experiment of gestating a human embryo. When he places the folder back inside the safe he sees a jewelry pouch. Inside is Sara's ring. With his back facing Jessi he pockets the ring and places a bolt inside the jewelry pouch instead, hoping it will fool Cassidy into thinking there's still a ring inside, and puts the pouch back. He also finds a mail package and inside is the newscast on the unsolved case of the hunter that was killed near Victor Falls and the killer was never found. There's a report with the letters XX and the number 781228, Jessi's number. He puts it back.

He goes over to the desk and sees Jessi downloading files to the computer they set up in Declan's room. She types in that Cassidy has a private server stored in a locked room down the hall and he nods. He opens a file drawer and pulls out more file folders. One is a letterhead with the words World Grey Investments then pulls out a cheque book and flips through it, noticing it's mostly money for expenses but also some blank ones. He notes the number and it's the same cheque design and number and handwriting that Jessi has been receiving. He takes pictures of all of it and also plants a couple of listening devices.

Scene cuts back to Declan's room and Declan checks his watch.

DECLAN: Coming up on thirty minutes.

AMANDA: How often do you have to check the campus security camera's?

DECLAN: Every ten minutes for less than two minutes. Any longer and they can trace the signal back here. Time to check.

He clicks on the program and on screen shows a sequence of key camera's that Kyle programmed in. Mostly near Latnok's entrance. That's when Declan sees Cassidy walking down a hall.

DECLAN [talks in his mic]: Woah, you two. Heads up. Cassidy is on his way. He's about four or five minutes away. Get out now!

Kyle and Jessi hear him and Kyle signals to log off as he puts stuff away exactly how they were. They remove the false image from the security camera, shine a light on it as they duck back out.

Jessi signals there's still time to check out the secret rooms.

Kyle signals back to check only the room with the server in and heads to it. Kyle punches in a code just like he did with the safe. Jessi is ready to walk right in but he signals her back and makes a sign that there could be a camera inside too.

She signals back that they have no time and walks right in. Luckily there are no hidden cameras so hurries over to replace the server's hard drive with a dummy drive. When done they repeat the entire process for exiting as they did for entering.

Kyle signals to Jessi to duck inside the duct as he hears footsteps outside the front door, coming down the steps. He signals again that he'll remove the camera telekinetically once he ducks in after her. She leaps up and ducks inside and he, after tossing her the bag, follows. It's a tight squeeze but he concentrates and when the camera is pointed away from the duct the attached image breaks free and flies toward him. He catches it but one end comes apart and falls and has to stop it before it hits the ground. He levitates it up, hands the remaining part to Jessi and just as he can reach the missing piece he hears Cassidy unlock the door. That's when Declan calls in again.

DECLAN's voice: Hey! Cassidy must be there by now. I can't log back in to the security camera to check but I know you're still there. What's taking so long?

He levitates the screws and replaces the screen and inserts the screws to line up with the holes just as Cassidy walks in and turns off his headset not risking that Declan's voice won't carry and signals Jessi to do the same.

Scene cuts to Mark and Lori. Mark is playing songs as some students in the bar drink while other get up to dance.

LORI: This is fun, well except for the no drinking part. Thanks for inviting me.

MARK: Ah, you're welcome. Just so you know, I plan on playing your song next. I mean, this date isn't just to promote you but, I uh, just enjoy you're company.

LORI: And showing off my talents?

MARK: Yeah, well, I thought being a team and all…

LORI: I like the sound of that. Us, being a team.

They smile at each other but since he needs to monitor his sound board he can't lean over and kiss her like he wants too but the way he looks at her, Lori can tell he wants to kiss her and she starts getting excited on where this relationship with Mark could lead. She was still hesitant though, he was with Latnok and after her fiasco with Declan, she didn't want to jump into a physical relationship just yet either.

Scene cuts to Amanda biting her nails as Declan watches the screen intently. He can see they are just inside the duct but not moving. Scene cuts back to Latnok. Cassidy's phone rings.

CASSIDY [stops walking to answer but stops right beneath the duct]: Hello?

Jessi and Kyle listen in, controlling their breathing and body temperature while Kyle levitates both the screen and screws so neither can move as Cassidy stands there.

CASSIDY: Yes, like I told you before, mother, I have everything under control. No worries.

WOMAN's voice over phone: I'll decide what needs worrying about. Just see that Kyle has whatever he needs. Encourage him to participate. I want results.

CASSIDY: He'll be here in the morning.

Sound of clicking off and Cassidy puts his phone back in his pocket.

CASSIDY [voice is low and bitter]: Old battleaxe.

He then walks to his office. Kyle screws in the screen while Jessi carefully puts the false picture device in their bag; both still watching their breathing and body temperature. When done, he crawls backwards then scrunches up again to turn around and reaches back for the bag. She levitates it to him and then scrunches up like he did to turn around and soon they carefully and quietly make their way back. Scene cuts back to Declan where he breathes a sigh of relief seeing them on the move. Amanda sighs too.

Scene cuts to Trager house. Nicole is going through some office papers and using the living room computer as Steven watches a game on TV.

NICOLE: Do you think we should phone?

STEVEN: Huh? [His attention focused on the TV]

NICOLE: Steven!

STEVEN: What? [He turns around to face her].

NICOLE: Do you think I should phone?

STEVEN: Declan won't be able to tell us much. Not until they come back. We definitely can't call Kyle on his cell. That would really give him away.

NICOLE: I know, but…I'm really worried.

STEVEN: Kyle will call to let us know how it went. [He goes back to watching the game. She looks ready to slug him].

Just then Josh comes home from work.

JOSH: Hey. [He enters the room].

NICOLE [looks over at him]: Hi there. How was work?

JOSH: Fine. [Turns his head]. Oh, game on.

Nicole just shakes her head as Josh heads over to the couch and sits with his dad to watch the game. She goes back to work but finds it hard to concentrate.

Scene cuts back to Declan's room and both Amanda's and Declan's attention is fixed on two red dots that are moving way too slow. They only begin to move fast when they are nearing the dorm. Amanda waits by the door.

DECLAN: Little anxious there, are we?

She gives him a nervous smile and sighs in relief when Kyle walks in.

AMANDA [hugs him, not giving him time to really come in]: You're back!

JESSI [behind Kyle]: Obviously. [She looks impatient]. Can't you wait until he's inside before you maul him?

AMANDA: Oh, sorry. [She lets go].

Kyle moves further into the room, puts his bag down and then gives her another reassuring hug.

KYLE: I'm fine.

DECLAN: So, how'd it go? Smooth as silk?

JESSI [looks at him puzzled]: Silk?

DECLAN: I mean nothing went wrong?

Kyle turns to him, as soon as Amanda lets him. She's finding out what it really means to worry about him, now that she knows how dangerous some of his escapades can be. Like the time he, Declan and Foss entered Madacorp to try and get his ring back and how Declan hurt his ankle and Foss was captured. Now she understood why he cancelled going to the concert with her. He risked getting captured just to get his ring back.

KYLE: Just one moment when it didn't go well was when Cassidy walked in. We just made it inside the duct and had to wait until he was gone.

DECLAN: Close call.

Kyle just nods at Declan and digs out from his bag the hard drive that was in the server. He looks so proud of having succeeded that Amanda has to return his smile.

KYLE: We can look at some files now. Hopefully it contains what they're hiding. [He goes over to the computer and hooks it up]. We didn't get a chance to see what was in two other locked rooms.

Jessi hands him her USB drive and digs out the camera where he took pictures from to load them up as well. Amanda joins Declan to hover over both as they work. Soon time is nearing ten o'clock, curfew time.

AMANDA: I better go check in.

JESSI [to Kyle]: Are you staying here tonight?

Kyle looks over at Declan and he nods his okay.

JESSI [to Declan]: Can I stay?

DECLAN: Sure. Kyle can have the tub. [He smiles at her].

AMANDA: Mind if I stay?

JESSI: What for?

AMANDA: Why not? [She looks at Declan and Kyle]. If it's all right with you guys?

Declan just shrugs as if he doesn't care or mind.

KYLE: Sure. [They smile at each other].

AMANDA: I'll be right back.

JESSI: I'll go get my stuff too.

DECLAN [once the two have left]: This will be interesting.

KYLE: Oh. Maybe I should sleep out here too.

DECLAN: You saying you don't trust me with Jessi?

KYLE: No. But—

DECLAN: –it wouldn't be right. [He finishes for him].

Scene cuts to Amanda as she packs her overnight stuff and runs into Hillary and Lori.

HILLARY [notices her bag]: And where are we off too?

AMANDA: Um—

HILLARY: You plan on sleeping with Kyle again, aren't you?

AMANDA: Shh—[She looks around and too many other girls over hear and notices how very interested they get].

LORI: Great. I'll come to.

HILLARY: Won't that put a whole deluge on their parade?

JESSI [walks by with her bag]: We don't have time to gossip.

HILLARY: And where are you going? Or sleeping with?

JESSI: Kyle.

HILLARY: A threesome?

AMANDA [same time as Jessi]: Yes.

JESSI [same time as Amanda]: No.

They give each other looks.

HILLARY: Which is it?

JESSI: A four…some.

HILLARY: Who with?

JESSI: Declan.

Hillary gasps.

LORI: Wrong. It's a fivesome. I'm coming too. [She glances at Hillary]. Someone has to chaperone.

She quickly gathers her stuff as Hillary watches for the teacher.

HILLARY: You must tell me all about it tomorrow.

LORI: Make it Monday. Less ears.

She leaves with Amanda and Jessi. Declan and Kyle are surprised to find Lori joining them as well.

DECLAN: We should have a party. [Kyle looks at him]. Without the booze of course.

LORI: Where's the fun in that? [She looks around the room]. So, who's going to sleep where?

DECLAN: I'll take the floor.

AMANDA: Kyle and I will take the tub.

LORI: Big surprise.

They laugh, which meant Lori will have one of the single beds and Jessi the other. Just then there's a knock on the door. Declan opens it a crack and sees Hillary standing there with her bag.

DECLAN: Ah, problem?

HILLARY: I thought I'd join your little party.

DECLAN [makes a motion with his hand to cover up the computer and other equipment]: Why?

Kyle and Jessi and Lori and Amanda scramble to put things away, hiding it under the two beds and in drawers and shelves.

HILLARY: There's a reason I can't? [She hears the scrambling going on inside]. What are you guys doing?

DECLAN: Studying.

HILLARY: Right.

She's about to shove her way in when Declan sees that Kyle and Jessi cleared all of it, despite Lori and Amanda's attempt at helping and lets her in. Amanda is at the desk reading a book and Lori is lying on the bed with a notebook. Jessi is on the other bed reading a book too. Kyle though is standing near the door.

HILLARY: This is it?

DECLAN: See? Aren't you sorry you came?

HILLARY: Some party.

LORI: Hey, Hills. Didn't say this was a party. Just a study group.

HILLARY: A study group? I gave up the girl's dorm for this?

LORI: Yep. 'Fraid so.

HILLARY: Give me a break. This is for reals?

DECLAN [to Kyle]: Looks like you and I are out-numbered. [Kyle frowns and he goes over to whisper]. More girls here than us guys.

KYLE: Oh. [He whispers back]. I know there is.

Jessi frowns at them wondering why being out-numbered is a problem.

HILLARY: Maybe we should invite a few people over?

DECLAN & KYLE together: No!

Hillary looks from one to the other.

KYLE: Not allowed.

DECLAN: What more can two guys ask for then having a harem of girls spending the night with them?

HILLARY [she makes a face at him]: Fabulous. [She dumps her bag on the floor and goes to sit on the bed with Lori as she scoots over to make room for her]. So what fun stuff can we get into? Raid a liquor store?

KYLE: Alcohol isn't allowed in the dorms.

HILLARY: Pop?

DECLAN: Ah, we don't have soft drinks. [Hillary doesn't look too thrilled].

KYLE: We have water.

HILLARY: Water won't cut it, honey-bun.

KYLE: It's fresh.

Lori just frowns as if fresh water doesn't appeal to her either. Hillary just shakes her head and flops back on the bed with her arm over her forehead as if it were too much to bear. Kyle and Declan look at each other, all their plans to study Latnok's files wasted.

JESSI [gets up from her bed and goes over to Kyle and Declan and whispers]: She should leave, we have work to do.

Hillary hears her anyway and sits up.

HILLARY: Why should I leave if all you guys are doing is studying?

JESSI: Because you weren't invited.

HILLARY: Ooh!

LORI: Why don't we put on some music?

DECLAN: Good idea.

He walks over to the CD player and puts on a CD, any CD and plays it loud. He then grabs his own book and sits in a chair near where Amanda is sitting and starts making an effort to study. Jessi looks at Kyle and nudges him to follow her. He looks over at Amanda and shrugs helplessly before following her out of the room to talk in the hallway with Jessi.

JESSI: Can't we kick her out?

KYLE: It's past ten, she won't be able to get back in the girl's dorm.

JESSI: We need to look at those files.

KYLE: I know. It will have to wait. Just try and get along, please? [Just then the music stops playing].

JESSI: Fine.

They go back in and Declan waves Kyle over. He has his cell to his ear.

DECLAN: No, Mr. Trager. Everything's fine. Here's Kyle.

Kyle takes it and heads back out in the hall, shutting the door.

KYLE: Steven. Hi. Sorry I didn't get back to you.

STEVEN's voice: Your mother and I were worried. Now it sounds as if you're at some party?

KYLE: I'm really sorry. No party. Declan just had on some music.

Back inside the room, Hillary looks at Lori.

HILLARY: Wow, your dad is strict. Checking up with you this late?

Lori just shrugs as if she told her so. Scene cuts back to the Trager house and Steven is off the phone now.

NICOLE: They are all right, aren't they?

STEVEN: They're fine. Only one scary moment when Cassidy walked in just as they were heading back. They made it safely back though.

Nicole breathes a sigh of relief.

NICOLE: And?

STEVEN: You won't believe this. It isn't just Kyle and Declan sharing a room but Lori, Jessi, Amanda and Hillary. Although Hillary seemed to crash their little party and so couldn't study the information they retrieved from Latnok. We'll probably get a call from the teacher for all of them playing truant from their assigned sleeping arrangements.

NICOLE: Nothing like taking advantage of the situation to break the rules. [He gives her a grimace type look]. More?

STEVEN: Apparently Kyle and Amanda spent the previous night together somewhere else. They went to a festival and he won a van.

NICOLE: He won a van? What festival was this?

STEVEN: No festival was scheduled on the campus over the weekend. This festival was off campus. Another rule they broke, no student off campus. If they do, they're expelled from further field trips.

NICOLE: Kyle wouldn't forget a thing like that.

STEVEN: Normally, no. But he found out that Amanda has been taking a self-defense course. That's where she and Lori have been going too. Apparently there was a brawl that Amanda got hurt in so for a change of scenery he took her to this rally thing.

NICOLE: Oh, my. What is going on up there?

STEVEN: College life.

NICOLE: Terrific. And they're not even done high school yet.

STEVEN: Sounds like they're getting a head start.

NICOLE: Not funny. So, do we punish them?

STEVEN: Your call.

NICOLE: Thanks.

STEVEN: At least we get another vehicle.

NICOLE: Which we can't afford.

STEVEN: Yeah.

Scene cuts back to Declan's room where, after talking to Steven, puts a real damper on anyone feeling like partying and it's decided to get ready for bed.

LORI: Guess we'll bunk together, Hills. I get first dibs in the washroom.

JESSI: Don't you always?

HILLARY [to Lori]: I'm going to regret being here, aren't I? [Lori shrugs].

Soon, they all settle in, Amanda joining Kyle in the bathtub. He sees the bruise on her neck.

KYLE: I don't like seeing you hurt. [His fingers move over the bruise in a light caress].

AMANDA: I know.

KYLE: So, who is your instructor? I'd like to meet him.

AMANDA: I'll introduce you.

He hugs her close and soon they fall asleep. Scene fades out then fades in showing Hillary standing over them, Lori is behind her. She coughs.

HILLARY: Ach-hmm. [They wake up and she glances back at Lori]. Aren't they sweet?

LORI: Adorable. Time to get up as we really need to use the facilities.

AMANDA: Sure. [She gets up first then Kyle].

Inside the room Kyle takes out some greens from the small counter-type fridge and then a blender he brought with him from the van and makes Declan, Amanda and himself a green smoothie as the girl's take turns using the shower.

DECLAN: After four girls, looks like we'll be getting cold showers.

KYLE: I'm used to cold showers.

DECLAN: Are you?

KYLE: Lori likes to take her time. Jessi's faster at it. By then the water's usually cold.

DECLAN: Got quite a houseful. Makes me glad I'm a single child.

KYLE: I like it.

Declan nods but makes a face at the juice.

DECLAN: I know I usually have smoothies at the Rack but those—

KYLE: More potent.

DECLAN: You can say that again. Where did you get the ingredients?

KYLE: Open market, looked for some nearby on the internet. [Kyle hands him a drink then drinks his while he waits for Amanda].

HILLARY: What are you two drinking?

JESSI: Can I try one?

KYLE: Sure.

JESSI: Why not this one?

She takes Amanda's and drinks it.

AMANDA [comes out of the washroom]: Hey, you're starting too?

JESSI: No. Just curious.

AMANDA: Oh, well, how do you like them?

JESSI: Good.

Kyle makes Amanda one with the remaining greens. There isn't as much left so he refills hers with some of his.

AMANDA: You don't have to do that.

KYLE: I know.

HILLARY: Starting what? What are you into?

AMANDA: Just trying to eat healthier with fresh food rather than always having cooked food.

HILLARY: Doesn't look too appetizing.

LORI: We better get to class.

HILLARY: Yeah, next time I'll know better than to raid one of your study sessions. Toodles.

The moment she and Lori leaves Declan and Kyle quickly finish their drinks and get to work on packing up all the equipment and computers. Jessi and Amanda helping.

KYLE: I'll take this to the van.

DECLAN: Going back to Latnok?

KYLE: Cassidy's expecting me.

JESSI: But not me.

KYLE: Would you rather not go?

JESSI: No, I'll come. [She doesn't sound as enthused about it].

AMANDA: Take care.

KYLE: I will.

She hugs him then leaves for her class. As soon as the blender, computers and equipment is all loaded into the van Kyle and Jessi head to Latnok.

CASSIDY [comes up to them as they enter]: Welcome back. Good to have you here. I took the liberty of setting up a station for you over there. [He points]. Make yourself at home.

They head to the station and sit down.

JESSI: Now what?

Kyle thinks and looks over at a bar where a student is buying a morning coffee and muffin.

KYLE: I have an idea.

He heads to the bar, buys a package of sour patch kids, two other packaged food items and a glass of drinking water straight from the tap. He takes it back to their station.

JESSI: You just ate. Or drank.

KYLE: I want to test the chemical compositions in each.

JESSI: Why?

KYLE: To see what's really in all our processed food and drinking water and how dangerous those chemicals are.

JESSI: You're serious about this new life science?

KYLE: Yes. Truth may sometimes hurt but it's liberating.

Jessi looks a little doubtful, to her; truth always hurt, but is willing to help him with his experiment.

JESSI: Where do we start?

Kyle goes over and asks for supplies and Mark takes him to one room he and Jessi didn't have time to check last night. It was only a storeroom full of supplies.

MARK: Anything you need, just help yourself.

Jessi looks around in curiosity and, along with Kyle, brings back supplies to their station. Soon both she and Kyle are engrossed in their work.

JACKIE [passes by Mark]: So, what are they doing?

MARK: Breaking down chemical components found in processed food.

JACKIE: Pretty basic isn't it?

MARK: And how harmful those chemicals are.

NATE [walks by and overhears]: So, what's the big deal? Hazards of the modern century. [Cassidy comes walking by].

MARK: I, uh think, he's trying to prove a synergy effect of what happens when two chemicals that seem benign by themselves can become, when combined, extremely dangerous and lethal. [They look at Mark in alarm then at Kyle]. He's not going to combine any, just leave them safely separated.

NATE: So, what's the point?

MARK: Said something about the, uh, natural way being better than anything man-made.

JACKIE: But the natural way is too slow and prone to the elements. We need to find solutions to world hunger now.

Mark shrugs and Cassidy goes up to Kyle who is wearing a mask and gloves.

CASSIDY: Heard what you're doing. How's it going?

KYLE: Good. [He carefully extracts a liquid].

CASSIDY: What is that?

Kyle takes off his gloves and mask. The others, Mark, Jackie, Nate, and a couple of other Latnok science students gather around.

KYLE: An all too common chemical dumped into our water supply.

CASSIDY: And the purpose of this would be?

KYLE: To find ways to stop poisoning our food and water supplies and the environment.

CASSIDY: You have a plan for doing that?

KYLE: I do. [He goes to the station's computer and shows him]. With all the resources Latnok has, why not develop ways to safely extract these chemicals and lobby a petition or law against dumping these chemicals?

NATE [sarcastic]: And I suppose you found a way to cure famine and disease too?

KYLE: Yes. But people would have to change their way of thinking.

Nate glares at him, unimpressed.

JACKIE: That's all very well and good but, a little too simplistic isn't it, kiwi?

JESSI [frowns at her]: His name's Kyle, not kiwi.

JACKIE: Sorry.

KYLE: That's okay. I knew you were teasing.

Jackie smiles, relieved he isn't offended.

KYLE: It may be simple but I find sometimes that the solutions to most problems can be solved that way. Although, changing people's behavior and way of thinking won't be easy or simple.

JACKIE: So, the point of your experiment was—

JESSI [cuts in]: Obvious. To change your way of thinking.

KYLE: To inspire you. [He glances at Cassidy].

CASSIDY: Well, thanks for that, Kyle. Very interesting. If you want, feel free to work through lunch hour. Some of us here do. [He turns to smile at the others].

KYLE: We have to go.

CASSIDY: Hope to see you again then. Soon?

KYLE: I'll have to check if I can take a couple of mornings off during the week. [Cassidy nods]. I'll take care of this. [He points to the chemicals he extracted].

CASSIDY: We can do that.

KYLE: I know a place.

CASSIDY: All right, then. I'll leave you to it.

When they are gone Cassidy looks at the plan Kyle left on the computer at his station. Nate is beside him reading it as well.

CASSIDY: What do you make of this?

NATE: Sounds like a naturist to me. And you thought he'd be of benefit to us? Ha! Naturists are total opposite to what we're trying to accomplish here.

Cassidy looks more than upset at Nate's insight. He looks very angry instead and knows now Kyle is not about to help him or Latnok in any way. He may be here in person but his efforts say otherwise. Time for more drastic measures to show Kyle he means business.

CASSIDY: Have a little job for you, Nate.

Scene cuts to lunchroom where students are eating lunch. Kyle, Jessi, Declan, Lori and Amanda are sitting at a table. Hillary is all out to wrap up interviews, asking what everyone learned from their time here.

ONE STUDENT [shouts out]: How to party!

The students laugh. Laughing too, Kyle takes a sour patch kid candy, left over from the experiment, and out of habit pops one in his mouth. After a few bites he starts choking.

AMANDA [pats him on the back]: Are you okay?

He discreetly spits the candy out into a nearby napkin.

KYLE: Yeah. [He coughs some more and grimaces at the awful taste left in his mouth].

AMANDA: What's wrong?

KYLE: Funny. I think I actually tasted the chemicals.

JESSI: That's because we just analyzed it this morning.

Kyle just frowns and looks around at the food, most of it junk food. He points to Lori's soft drink.

KYLE: May I?

LORI: Sure.

He takes a sip and immediately starts coughing again and can feel the pop burn it's way down. His body feels like it wants to expel it immediately. He holds back and leaves the room quickly to head to a nearby washroom then comes back. Everyone at the table is looking at each other, concerned for him.

AMANDA: What happened?

KYLE [leans forward to whisper to all]: I think I have a new ability.

JESSI [leaning in close like the others, talks quietly]: Can't be.

DECLAN: What?

KYLE: I can taste the chemical composition of foods. [He takes a bite of his apple and can feel the nutrients in the apple take effect. His look of wonder and amazement says it all]. Wow, this is good.

He takes another bite, then picks up Amanda's peach and raises it, pausing to wait for her permission to take a bite. She nods. Again the same feeling hits him.

LORI: Try my fry.

She hands him one of her French fries. He takes a bite and immediately tastes the salt, fried greasiness of it and his body again wants to expel it immediately. He grabs another napkin and holds it over his mouth then looks at them all.

KYLE: It's definite.

DECLAN: Woah.

LORI: No way.

Jessi looks as if she's not sure she wants the same ability as she looks down at her favorite food. She decides to hold back from trying to adjust her body's chemistry. She'll wait to see the results of how it will affect Kyle. If it proves beneficial for him then she'll consider developing that ability too.

AMANDA: Already?

Kyle nods.

DECLAN: Hillary alert.

Kyle looks up to see Hillary coming towards them with Evan in tow, camera at the ready. You can almost hear them all mentally groan. Jessi makes a quick escape to the washroom.

HILLARY: What have you all learned this weekend? Lori?

LORI: I made a plan to study music and creative writing. Going into the Arts Program here with a few additional side courses to fall back on.

HILLARY: Excellent. Amanda?

AMANDA: Um, [she glances at Kyle, this isn't what she wanted to share in public right away], I'm exploring various music programs, not just here but other colleges nearby. And a special course taught in a private school.

HILLARY: Really? What kind?

AMANDA: Natural Health.

HILLARY: Interesting. And you, Kyle?

KYLE: I'm interested in Natural Health too, plus a new career choice.

HILLARY: That wouldn't be S&R would it?

KYLE: Yes.

HILLARY [prods him further]: What other career choice had you mind?

KYLE: Construction.

HILLARY: Which do you prefer?

KYLE: I like them both. Plus science. Might become a jack-of-all-trades.

HILLARY: Ambitious. Good for you. And Declan?

DECLAN: Think I'll follow in my dad's footsteps and study law.

HILLARY: Wow. This is great. Thank you all for participating. Cut.

She walks away to talk to Evan about wrapping up their film project. Lori breathes a sigh of relief.

LORI: Only one more lecture presented by the Dean of the University to slog through and our college adventure is over.

DECLAN [looks over at the entrance to see Nate walk in and says to Kyle, whispering so the girls won't hear]: I think our adventure is just beginning. Isn't that the guy you described?

KYLE [looks and whispers back]: Yes. What's he doing here?

DECLAN: Getting lunch. [He sees Nate grab a tray].

KYLE: But they have a food bar. [He doesn't like how Nate keeps looking his way, particularly at Amanda]. Something's not right.

LORI: What's up?

DECLAN: Nothing.

She doesn't believe him.

AMANDA: Kyle?

KYLE: Everything's fine.

She doesn't believe him either and she and Lori both look at each other as if to say "men."

LORI: Well, why don't we head to the last lecture early?

KYLE: Great idea.

AMANDA: I'd like to finish my lunch first.

But the guys don't speak much as Nate sits down at another table, occasionally throwing glances their way. Lori and Amanda are left wondering what is bothering them. Jessi has come back and finishes her lunch and notices Nate. Kyle signals to her not to say anything.

Soon lunch is over and after a brief hour lecture from the Dean of the University, all the Beachwood high students pack their bags and head for the bus, it's a nice sunny day. Kyle sees Amanda talking with Jade as he loads equipment in his truck a few feet away from the bus. He had seen Nate earlier and somehow knew Nate was following him. What bothered him most was why. He agreed to participate and be a part of Latnok. What were they after?

KYLE [comes up to Amanda]: Amanda, we have to go.

AMANDA: Do you want to meet Jade and his men?

KYLE [glances back to see Nate come out of the building, looking around]: Ah, no, let's go.

He takes her arm and guides her away from Jade. He doesn't want Nate to know anyone Amanda associates with.

TANK [comes over to Jade]: A bit overprotective, isn't he?

JADE: Just like Willy said he was.

Jade and Tank notice Kyle whispering to her and Amanda suddenly looking up at him scared.

KYLE: Don't look back. I don't want this Latnok guy who's following us to know you know those men.

AMANDA: Why is he following you?

KYLE: I don't know. I agreed to participate. On the bus I'm going to try and recall what went on this morning that may have caused this sudden change.

She nods. As they all settle in for the ride back home Kyle has his arm around Amanda as he leans back to recall the morning's events. Jessi and Declan is sitting in front of him while Lori and Hillary sit one seat up. The one event he did recall is how Cassidy didn't seem pleased with his experiment. It wasn't what he expected Kyle to do.

KYLE: Oh, no.

AMANDA: What?

KYLE: The experiment I did this morning.

JESSI [overhears and turns around in her seat]: What about it?

KYLE [lowers his voice]: I made a mistake.

JESSI: How? We separated the chemicals correctly.

KYLE: Not the experiment. It was doing it to begin with.

DECLAN [turns around too and they all keep their voices lowered]: What do you mean?

KYLE: It had to do with Natural Science. That's opposite to what they're doing.

DECLAN: What will happen?

KYLE: I don't know. Tonight we really need to look at those files.

DECLAN: I can bring you back in my car to get the van.

KYLE: Thanks.

KYLE [narrative]: I may have put a truth I strongly believed into practice but now had to face the negative results from that truth. I only hoped the repercussion didn't harm Amanda.

End.


	3. S03 E10 Shake Rattle N Roll

Kyle XY S03 E10 for FanFic

_[My version of what would happen to Jessi when she starts remembering she was there the night Sara was killed. Some of the original dialogue from the TV show is in italics. __Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.]_

**Shake Rattle and Roll**

Kyle checks rental car company records and someone returned Sara's car the day after she left. There's a service that backs up cell phone data, even disposable cell phones and finds Sara's cell phone data. On it are pictures of Jessi. He has Declan check a letter from World Grey Investments after they return from college to collect his van. Sees handwriting on cheques is the same as on cards and Sara's letter.

KYLE [in Jessi's room after he takes pictures of Cassidy's chequebook]: The handwriting on the cards match the handwriting on the cheques you've been receiving and on the cheques in Cassidy's office. _Look at the T's_, [points to her cheque, then the card and then a print out of a picture he took of one of Cassidy's cheques], _the crossbar's identical on all of them. Same person wrote all of this._

JESSI: _Cassidy wrote this? Then the letter…_ [She takes Sara's letter out of her nightstand drawer and looks at it]. _Why?_ [She sits on the edge of her bed].

KYLE: _I also found something in Cassidy's safe. It's Sara's ring._

JESSI: _What? How?_

KYLE: _I think it might have something to do with her disappearance._

JESSI: _No, she didn't disappear. She left._

KYLE: I'm sorry, Jessi. I had Foss check around Cassidy's apartment. He found blood stains, the DNA matched Sara's.

JESSI [she stands up]: Blood stains? [The bed started to shake and so did the pictures on the wall].

KYLE: I needed to be sure what I suspected might be true.

JESSI: You think he killed her? [He nods]. Why didn't you tell me? _All this time I thought she left because she hated me!_ [The lights in her room start flickering madly]. You should have told me! How could you keep this from me? [The whole room begins to shake].

KYLE: Jessi, stop! Please! I knew how upset you'd be.

JESSI: Upset?

KYLE: So upset you'd overdo it like you did back at JD's Diner.

The room and bed stop shaking but the lights keep flickering.

JESSI: You wanted to protect me. I don't need protecting! [One of the lights pop and sparks fly].

KYLE: We'll bring him to justice.

JESSI: What if I don't want justice?

KYLE [narrows his eyes]: If you kill him, you'd be just like him. You're better than that. You've changed, you're not like you were before.

JESSI: What do you mean?

KYLE: I thought when you're ready, you could tell me what else happened when you came out of the pod.

JESSI [her face turns white and she looks scared]: You know?

Kyle nods. All the energy seems to drain out of her and she sits back down on the bed, shaken.

JESSI [tears forming in her eyes]: I didn't mean to. He had a knife. He would have hurt me.

KYLE [goes over to sit beside her]: Tell me.

Scene fades out where she tells him everything then fades back in.

KYLE: You have to tell Nicole and Steven. They need to know.

JESSI: I'm scared. They'll look at me differently.

KYLE: They might. [She looks even more scared]. They might also understand.

JESSI: They'll hate me.

KYLE: They won't hate you.

JESSI: Do you hate me?

KYLE [looks at her in understanding]: No.

She smiles and he smiles back but slowly her smile fades.

JESSI: He killed her that night, didn't he?

KYLE: Yes. You were there that night. You're a witness, you might have seen a clue you missed.

JESSI: I don't want to remember.

He nods and she looks away, trying very hard to keep control.

KYLE [narrative]: DNA can play a large role in not just a persons physical make up but a psychological one as well. But how big a role?

That morning though Jessi is anything but in control as several objects, particularly kitchen appliances, start floating in the air. Opening credits.

Nicole and Steven are the first to wake up and get ready for work. When they go downstairs the floating appliances wobble then drop down only to suddenly move across the counter as if shoved by an unseen hand. Nicole is the first to enter the kitchen and doesn't notice anything different until she gets a loaf of bread from the fridge and looks for the toaster.

NICOLE: Where's the toaster?

STEVEN [gets a jug of orange juice from the fridge]: Huh?

NICOLE [sees the toaster now farther down the counter]: Okay, who moved the toaster?

STEVEN: One of our kids getting late night snacks again?

NICOLE: Yeah. [She notices other appliances are now not in there usually spots] And then some.

STEVEN: Well, I know of at least two who were up late searching through files.

NICOLE: Speaking of which, I should check on them.

She goes to Kyle's room first, knocking on his door.

KYLE's voice behind door: Just a minute. [Camera shot cuts inside where he is just putting on his housecoat before turning and answering the door]. Hi.

NICOLE: Good morning. Get enough sleep?

KYLE: Some.

NICOLE: I realize this is a little early to ask you yet but did you find anything about Latnok?

KYLE: Yes. We'll have a lot to talk about tonight.

She finally notices his room behind him. Books are scattered everywhere.

NICOLE: Oh, my. You've won quite the library. If you like, we can make room in one cupboard by the kitchen table.

KYLE: That'd be great.

She nods and goes to check on Jessi as Kyle grabs a towel to head upstairs to the bathroom. When Nicole enters Jessi's bedroom however she notices Jessi toss and turn.

NICOLE: Jessi?

She goes over to her reaching out a hand to shake her awake. Kyle, passing by senses something wrong and looks in Jessi's room. When Kyle sees Nicole about to touch Jessi a sense of danger hits him and he rushes over just as Jessi sits up abruptly reaching for Nicole's neck. Kyle grabs her wrist just in time, causing Nicole to gasp and stumble back in shocked surprise.

KYLE: Jessi! Wake up!

He stops her other hand from grabbing his neck. Steven, hearing the commotion, comes in.

STEVEN: What happened?

NICOLE: I think she's having a nightmare.

Jessi wakes up. She looks at her hand still trying to grasp Kyle's throat and then at him then over his shoulder to see Nicole, who has a hand up protecting her throat. She realizes Kyle had stopped her from choking Nicole and gets scared.

JESSI: I'm sorry. [She glances at Steven, horror filling her face and voice of how close she came to hurting them]. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have me here! [She struggles to free herself from Kyle's hold].

NICOLE: Hey, take it easy. That must have been some dream you were having. Care to talk about it?

Jessi stops struggling and blinks, unable to believe Nicole is being so understanding. She looks at Kyle who gives her a slight nod of encouragement and lets her go.

JESSI: It was Cassidy. I was dreaming of him. [Her lamp suddenly begins to shake].

NICOLE [tries to ignore the lamp and focus on Jessi, not her abilities]: Why him? Did he do something to you when you were visiting Latnok?

Jessi glances at Kyle.

KYLE: I was going to tell you everything tonight.

STEVEN: I think you better tell some of it now.

KYLE [looks at them both]: I think Cassidy killed Sara. The cheques Jessi's been receiving are the same cheques Cassidy has in his office.

The stare at him then at each other in shock.

NICOLE: Oh, my God, Jessi. [She glances at her in renewed concern]. This is getting way too deep.

KYLE: I know. I've had Foss check on a few things and he got back to me early this morning. We can put our plan in motion.

STEVEN: Foss thinks your plan will work?

KYLE: You know Foss. He still thinks my plan is too risky, it could still expose me.

STEVEN: I know, but what choice do we have? Cassidy's list of crimes is growing. Kidnapping, stalking, now murder.

NICOLE: Jessi, you want to talk about it?

JESSI: I don't know. [The lamp starts rattling even more, even though she's struggling to make it stop].

NICOLE: Jessi, look at me. [She does]. Take a deep breath. [She does this too]. Slowly let it out. Again. Easy. [The lamp stops]. There. I'm here for you, okay? [She looks at Steven and Kyle]. We all are. [Jessi's eyes tear up and she nods, grateful]. Would you like me to stay and talk?

JESSI: Okay. [She looks doubtful and ends up not telling Nicole about the hunter she killed, too scared of what she might think of her].

Steven and Kyle leave, Steven to prepare breakfast and Kyle to take a shower. Josh though had beat him to it and has to wait until he comes out.

JOSH: All yours, bro.

KYLE: You're early.

JOSH: Never to early to try and beat Lori to the bathroom. Better grab one before hot water hog does.

Kyle smiles, listens in briefly for Lori, but when he hears no sign of her getting up he takes advantage and finally, for the first time in weeks, has a hot shower. Downstairs Nicole, after talking with Jessi, talks to Steven.

STEVEN: How'd it go?

NICOLE: Oh, poor thing. I can't even imagine what it's like. She said Kyle checked the company from Sara's disposable cell phone where they still had data stores from it and on it were pictures Sara took of Jessi. She's mad he kept the truth from her but grateful at the same time for showing and giving her those pictures. I know he likes to be thorough in gathering information on Latnok but—

STEVEN: Enough's enough.

NICOLE [she nods]: I hope his plan works.

STEVEN: I hope so too. Do you think a few training sessions to let off some steam would help Jessi?

NICOLE: She's still in shock. And so am I. [Steven gives her a hug]. Keeping to a regular routine is good. I'll show you some special grounding techniques to help her. She's going to go through a lot of stages. Anger definitely, grief tops. She'll need a lot of support.

STEVEN: Yeah. [He heaves a big sigh]. Better not let her anywhere near Latnok.

NICOLE: I agree.

He rubs her back before they go back to making breakfast. Jessi, in her room gathers stuff for her shower and overhears the caring and concern for her in their voices. Now that she knows her mother cared for her after all and how cruelly that love was taken from her she doesn't mind they won't let her go near Latnok. Behind her the lamp starts shaking again. The way she felt she would hurt Cassidy the moment she saw him and with Kyle's words saying that she was better than that, she didn't want to let him down. The lamp shakes harder but she doesn't notice as she heads upstairs to take a shower. The lamp suddenly veers across the room and hits the cloth covered, basket-weaved laundry basket, making a dull thud, no one from the kitchen hears it.

Jessi, her feelings in a turmoil, doesn't think to pause and sense a presence in the bathroom before she enters. The door is locked but the strength she uses to turn the knob makes it seem like it isn't locked. Kyle has sensed her coming and hurries to finish but doesn't realize or know she would just barge in on him. That's how Jessi catches Kyle in the nude as he pushes aside the shower curtain and sees her standing there. They stare at each other. He in surprise and she with sudden curious interest. He grabs the shower curtain to cover himself.

KYLE: Jessi. Wasn't the door locked?

JESSI: No. Why'd you do that? [Points to the curtain. No qualms about modesty].

KYLE: Privacy. [She just stands there with a questioning look]. Ah, do you mind?

JESSI: No. [She still stands there].

KYLE: I meant for you to wait outside.

JESSI: Oh. Okay.

She steps outside the bathroom door and waits. Seeing she doesn't shut the door, he concentrates and shuts it telekinetically. Lori comes out and sees what happened.

LORI: Woah. Handy trick. Don't tell me you caught him naked too?

JESSI: Yes.

LORI: Ha. I caught him one time too when he first moved in with us. Totally embarrassing. [Jessi doesn't seem embarrassed]. Wasn't it? Embarrassing?

JESSI: No. Why would it be?

LORI [sighs]: Time for you to learn about modesty.

JESSI: Why?

LORI: Ah, a little thing called privacy.

JESSI: That's different.

LORI: Not really. In this case they can be pretty much the same thing.

KYLE [comes out, housecoat on]: All yours. [He repeats what Josh said to him earlier].

He runs downstairs and Jessi goes in.

LORI: Wait. I need to go in there.

JESSI: I was here first. [She smiles at Lori and shuts the door].

LORI [voice behind closed bathroom door]: You learnt that one pretty fast!

Pan back outside as Jessi turns the shower on and disrobes. Lori hears the water running and goes to the top of the stairs, shouting down.

LORI: Mom! Dad! Can I use your bathroom?

NICOLE [from the kitchen to Steven]: It's good to have them back home, isn't it?

JOSH: If you ask me, Lori could have stayed behind.

STEVEN: No one asked you.

In the background Kyle comes in the kitchen now dressed and hears the exchange.

LORI [calls down]: Mom!

NICOLE [walks over to the bottom of the stairs calling up]: Wait your turn, Lori.

LORI [calls back down]: What if I really have to go?

NICOLE: Then you wouldn't have said what if. [She goes back to the kitchen shaking her head and they hear Lori stomp back inside her bedroom].

JOSH: She woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

KYLE: Wrong side? Isn't there just a left and a right side?

JOSH: No such luck where Lori's concerned.

Jessi comes down after her shower and when she enters her room she looks over at the fallen lamp, glances back toward the kitchen, unsure if she wants to tell Nicole, then goes over and picks it up and puts it back on the nightstand. Then she dresses and goes for breakfast. When Lori comes down, after she's had a horrible cold shower which puts her in an even fouler mood, Steven calls her up on her attitude.

STEVEN: What's with the attitude, Lori?

LORI: I don't know. Just tired.

NICOLE: Mmm, tired and cranky. Early to bed then tonight.

Lori doesn't look happy, she looks even more cranky but is wise enough not to snap back this time.

Kyle gathers a bunch of greens and puts it in a blender and Lori's glad for it distracts her parent's attention away from her and on to him instead.

NICOLE: What is this new thing you're into?

KYLE: It's not new. It's all Natural.

JOSH: He's turned hippie.

He turns the blender on and after he's done Nicole turns to Jessi.

NICOLE: Are you into this too, Jessi?

JESSI: No. I want to see how well he does on it first, but I read all the books.

LORI: All of them?

JESSI [just gives Lori a look that says 'of course I did' and takes a pancake]: I still like eating these and still like spaghetti and mushrooms.

KYLE: You can still have that. Or something similar.

He starts preparing another dish.

NICOLE: Ah, I don't think we have time for all that this morning.

But he prepares it in no time. Making a mock spaghetti dish from zucchini, mushrooms and tomatoes for all of them to try.

KYLE: How do you like it?

JESSI [takes a bite]: Different but good, still not the same though.

Steven and Nicole nods but Lori crinkles up her nose.

JOSH [eyes it]: I'll pass.

Jessi and Kyle finish it off plus, he finishes drinking his green smoothie. Then he closes his eyes and lets the nutrients work it's way through his body. His family all look at him.

JOSH: What are you doing?

KYLE: Letting the nutrients from what I drank work through me.

JOSH: Oh, yeah. Bonafide hippie. All you need is a headband.

KYLE [frowns, his concentration halted and opens his eyes]: Headband?

NICOLE [looks at the clock]: Okay guys. Time for school.

Kyle rinses out the blender quickly.

NICOLE [goes over to Jessi after Josh ad Lori leave the room]: Feel up to school today?

JESSI: Yeah, it'll help take my mind off… [She can't say the rest but Kyle notices the toaster begin to shake and glances over at Jessi in concern].

NICOLE: Okay, but I'm just a phone call away if you need me.

Jessi nods.

KYLE: Oh, Nicole. I'll need a permission slip from you to give to a couple of my teachers. I plan on returning to Latnok to make it look like I'm cooperating.

NICOLE: You know what? I'm going to say no. You're done with them. I'm not letting either of you go back there.

KYLE: But—

NICOLE: No buts, Kyle. I mean it.

This is the first time she really disciplined or refused him anything after he explained why and he just stands there and blinks at her, sensing she will not change her mind. The dilemma of obeying now wars with disobeying in order so Cassidy won't retaliate after saying he'd be there.

They head to school as Steven and Nicole head to work. Kyle stays by Jessi watching for signs she might move things without knowing it. He catches her a couple of times and stops the object moving before anyone else notices. He stays for detention along with Amanda before they both have to rush off to work, barely getting a chance to talk to each other. While Amanda is at work, along with Josh, a customer comes in. It's Nate.

AMANDA [puts on her regular customer smile]: What can I get for you?

NATE: Wow. Pretty smile on a pretty face. I'll have a latte.

AMANDA: One latte coming up.

NATE: Can't wait.

She hands him a latte and he pays for it.

AMANDA: Oh, you gave me too much.

NATE: No, I didn't. [He winks at her].

AMANDA: That's too big a tip.

NATE: Now you're hurting my feelings.

AMANDA [smiles a little more]: Well, thank you.

NATE: Nate. [He holds out his hand]. What's your name, pretty lady?

AMANDA [hesitates before shaking his hand]: Amanda.

NATE: Pretty name.

AMANDA: You know, I appreciate the tip but, laying it on a bit thick aren't you?

NATE: Not buying it, huh?

AMANDA: Nope.

NATE: Would you believe, new in town, feeling lonely? [Amanda eyes him in disbelief]. Not buying that either. [He sighs]. You won't like the real reason.

AMANDA [begins to feel uneasy]: Oh?

NATE [sighs even more pathetically]: Rebound.

AMANDA: Oh. Nice. And what, I'd be the rebound girl? Not very flattering but then I wouldn't be interested anyway.

NATE: You wouldn't? Not that I would ever consider you rebound material.

AMANDA: I'm with someone.

NATE: Lucky guy.

She looks over his shoulder as more customers come in.

NATE: Ah, my cue to leave and bow out with some dignity left.

He salutes her with his cup and walks out. Andy has come in and goes over to where Josh is in the back wiping a table. It's a slow night.

ANDY: There's my hard working man.

JOSH: Hey. Yeah, nose to the grindstone.

ANDY: Need a break?

JOSH: Always.

He follows her to the computer and sees only two other customers. Amanda is taking their orders as another, Nate, leaves.

JOSH [to Amanda]: I'll just be [nods his head toward Andy].

Amanda nods.

After Kyle comes home from his work, Declan stops by, handing him a sheet of paper. Kyle is sitting on the edge of his tub.

DECLAN: _Turns out World Grey Investments owns the building where Cassidy and Jessi have an apartment. Check this out._ [He hands him another page]. _It's the lease to Cassidy's place._

KYLE: _How'd you get this?_

DECLAN: _Called over pretending to be my dad's law firm. Check the date it was signed_, [he points], _Cassidy moved in the same day Sara_…well the same day…

KYLE: He killed her.

DECLAN: Man, I thought Zzyzx was bad trying to off you, now Latnok.

KYLE: I'm tired of having my family and friends always at risk. [He stands up to pace]. First Zzyzx, then Madacorp, now Latnok. Anyone who knows about the information I carry. How do I wipe it from my head?

DECLAN [kind of shrugs]: Delete it like you would on a computer?

KYLE: I wish it were that easy. I could find a way though.

DECLAN: Even if you could, think any group would believe you don't have it anymore? Most likely they won't.

KYLE: And my family would still be in danger and I'll have deleted it for nothing.

DECLAN: Yeah. Any chance you could use some of that information to your own advantage?

KYLE: I'd have to find a way to access it without it buzzing through my head like a swarm of bees like it did with Jessi. [He sighs]. I don't think I will delete it. It's something more I have that's Adams. You know?

DECLAN [nods]: Totally.

KYLE: Want to stick around for moral support as I show the family what else I found?

DECLAN: Count me in.

The family and Declan are now sitting around the dining room table. Kyle has his laptop on the table. He clicks on a file that contains pod schematics.

KYLE: Here's what I found on the server at Latnok.

He shows them and then clicks on another file where it says:

_Step One: Genome Insertion_

_Step Two: Clone Development_

NICOLE: Clone development? Whose?

Kyle clicks on another file and up comes a bunch of different letters A-Z then AA-ZZ followed by the same number 781227.

_KYLE: Latnok isn't planning to gestate babies in the pods they've yet to build, they want to make clones of me._

_STEVEN: __You've got to be kidding me._

LORI: Oh, my God.

_NICOLE: Is that possible?_

_KYLE: It never was before. But if they ever get the formula that's buried deep inside my head, the development process would be a much more regulated environment._

_NICOLE [shakes her head]:_ _I can't even wrap my head around the breach of scientific ethics._

_KYLE: It's even worse than just cloning. Jessi and I were in gestation for 16 years, that's what allowed our brains to develop the way they did._

_JESSI: Without all that time, we'd be just like everyone else._

_NICOLE: So, in order for them to create more children like you—_

_KYLE: They would have to be in the pods for years._

_STEVEN: But why just you? Why not both of you?_

_JESSI [answers instead of Kyle]: They think I'm damaged._

_NICOLE: Well, I think we've already established how wrong they are. [She smiles at Jessi]._

_JESSI [smiles a bit back]: Still, Kyle is special, it's understandable why they would want more like him._

_KYLE [frowns]: If I'm special it's not because of how I came into this world, it's what happened to me once I was in it. You took me in, you loved me like I was one of your own children, having you in my life, that's what makes me special. But this, what they're planning it's robbing someone of their childhood, of their connection to a mother, a family. I can't allow that._

DECLAN: With those bugs you planted, heard anything incriminating yet?

KYLE: No, nothing.

JESSI: _Just that he orders a lot of take out food._

DECLAN: So, what's the plan?

KYLE [hands him a sheet of paper]: I hate having to lie.

NICOLE: I know you do. But—

KYLE: If I don't, anyone who knows Jessi and I are different, we'll be used as experiments all over again.

STEVEN: And possibly us.

KYLE [looks alarmed]: What do you mean?

STEVEN: Hate to say this, but taking you in, they might want to know everything we know about you.

Kyle looks even more worried and so does Jessi. Nicole rubs his arm.

NICOLE: We won't let that happen. [She takes a deep breath]. We have to resort to outright lying. There's no way around it.

JESSI: I agree.

LORI: Likewise. [She gives Kyle a smile of encouragement].

Kyle just nods. That night, feeling too restless to sleep, Kyle checks and rechecks his plans, making sure everything is in place before lying down in his tub.

KYLE [narrative]: I can't help think back to the time I told Brian Taylor that the last lie I told was in order for me to come back to my family. Lately though, lies now seem to be the only way to continue to protect my family and myself. I'm reminded of a saying I read, 'to everything there is a season, a time to reap, a time to sow…' Perhaps this time was a time to lie in hopes of a time one day for truth.

In the meantime while Kyle is in his tub and everyone else is in bed, Josh creeps downstairs to play G-force with Andy.

JOSH [whispers in his earpiece]: You are bad.

ANDY's voice: You tell me. [She wipes out another of his men and laughs].

Camera shot inside Jessi's room where she is once again having a nightmare and starts to toss and turn. Objects start to rise in the air again, not just in her room but the kitchen. Back in the living room, oblivious to the floating objects behind him, Josh succeeds in taking out one of Andy's men.

JOSH: Ha! Got you!

ANDY's voice: You are so dead. [One of her men creep up behind his and wipes him out].

JOSH: Hey, where'd he come from?

ANDY's voice: Always watch your back, Josh, or you're toast.

JOSH: Just for that—[He renews his strategy but from the corner of his eye notices a shadow]. Hang on.

ANDY's voice: No way. [She wipes out another man].

Josh sees another shadow and cranes his neck to see into the kitchen. An appliance floats past causing him to yell in fright.

ANDY's voice: What? You're fault for not paying attention.

JOSH: Andy! I gotta go. [He shuts off and heads to the kitchen biting his lip in fear].

All the talk at the table, especially finding out that Cassidy killed Sara, makes him extremely paranoid and picks up a ruler from the desk. Lights flick on upstairs and this time he makes out several floating objects and yells again, this time louder. Steven, Nicole and Lori come rushing down the stairs and Kyle comes out from his bedroom. The objects crash to the ground as the camera pans inside Jessi's room as she wakes up with a start on hearing Josh's second yell.

STEVEN: What's happening?

Josh just points to the kitchen. Kyle turns on the lights and sees several appliances on the floor.

LORI: What in the world? [Peeks around her father].

Jessi comes out of her room.

JESSI: What's going on?

LORI: You tell us.

She just looks at Lori, confused, before looking in the kitchen. She looks even more confused.

NICOLE: Are you okay?

JESSI: Fine. Who made the mess?

They all look at each other then at her.

LORI: Ah, think you did.

JESSI: I was sleeping.

JOSH [a little shaken]: She was sleeping? Sleeping?

JESSI [frowns]: Yes, sleeping. Weren't you?

This time he gets the attention and Steven checks the living room to see Josh had been up.

JOSH: I think something bigger here is happening then catching me out, hey, dad?

LORI [glances at Jessi then at the appliances again]: To put it mildly.

NICOLE [to Jessi]: Did you have another bad dream again?

Steven and Kyle start cleaning up.

JOSH: A dream? She had a dream?

STEVEN: It's okay, Josh. Come help.

NICOLE: Was it another nightmare?

LORI [looks on]: Had to have been.

STEVEN: You can help too.

JESSI [sees the concern on Nicole's face]: Not really. My mother mostly, until…[she looks away]. I mostly remember the dream being sad. [Suddenly one appliance veers across the floor next to Lori making her yell and jump back. She glares at Jessi but Jessi looks even more startled].

NICOLE: I think you may be experiencing a psychosomatic reaction from what happened to Sara.

JOSH: I'll say.

JESSI: No, I'm not. [Another appliance veers across the floor, one Steven was about to pick up, causing him to leap out of the way].

LORI: Ah, yes you so are.

NICOLE: Jessi, [she rubs Jessi's shoulder], I'm here to help.

JESSI: How do I cure this? [Fear of having them in danger because of her causes even more appliances to shake].

NICOLE [looks on with concern at her and the moving objects]: Time and patience.

Kyle is busy concentrating on the appliances which gets the attention of Josh and he nudges his dad.

JESSI: I don't have a lot of patience.

LORI: I'll say.

NICOLE [gives Lori a brief warning look then looks back to Jessi to smile encouragingly]: We'll work on that.

Jessi's reaction to Lori causes the appliances to shake even more and she looks at them too, now. But shake is all they do. Jessi glances at Kyle and Nicole and Lori notice him now, too. Kyle is stopping the appliances from veering, hovering or sliding anywhere. Suddenly even the shaking stops as Jessi calms down, realizing he helped keep them from moving. Kyle and Jessi look at each other in understanding. Josh is looking from one to the other.

JOSH: Okay. What just happened?

JESSI: He stopped them.

JOSH [nods]: Cool.

The rest of the night thankfully passes quietly. The morning however, even after Jessi applied some of the calming techniques Nicole showed her as a catharsis, she slips up when chopping some fruit to put on her cereal. The knife slid across the counter straight into her hand and she began chopping not noticing everyone looking at her. Lori eyes the knife in trepidation. She looks up feeling their gazes on her.

JESSI: What did I do now? [Some cutlery starts shaking].

NICOLE: Nothing. Nothing at all. [She looks at Lori and Josh as she goes over to her and pats her reassuringly on the back].

JESSI: Yes, I did.

NICOLE: You just moved the knife into your hands without actually physically picking it up. That's all.

JOSH: Yeah, no big. Just your everyday move an object with your mind day.

NICOLE: Josh. What she needs, [looks pointedly at him], is for her to feel safe in an open honest environment.

JOSH: I was honest.

LORI: Safe? Good one, mom.

STEVEN: Guys, do you need to be told twice?

Jessi hesitates before going back to chopping.

NICOLE: It's okay, Jessi.

She continues chopping but finds she has to concentrate very hard in making sure she doesn't cause any more items to spontaneously move.

Breakfast over they head to school with Kyle keeping an eye on her as they head to their next class. His over protectiveness irritates her. While Amanda seems to revel in it, she, while grateful, resents it. So when Amanda joins them she lashes out her frustration.

JESSI: Will you quit hovering? I'm not Amanda. [She glares at Amanda who glares back].

Kyle though concentrates on keeping a book from flying out of Jessi's locker. Jessi notices as Kyle looks from the book and back to her. She gets the point. Just like the lamp, her wayward emotions are manifesting themselves on to objects. Kyle is once again covering for her.

JESSI [whispers]: Thanks. [She closes her locker].

Amanda doesn't hear her so is puzzled when Kyle just smiles reassuringly at Jessi. Kyle walks with Jessi, taking Amanda's hand so she'll walk with him. Or rather them, seeing how his attention stays focused on Jessi. She knew he must be helping her once again but still can't help feel the sharp sting of jealousy so tries to stifle it by squeezing his hand to let him know she is here for him. He squeezes back and flashes her a grateful smile for understanding and is pleased she hid her doubts from him. Unknown to her, or forgetting he can read her, he senses her doubt and inner battle and how she conquers it, which makes him love her even more.

As they head to class, Declan, Lori and Hillary join them.

DECLAN: Hey, look at us. Two girls each.

LORI: Yeah, you wish.

HILLARY: As if your ego needs more stroking.

LORI: You know, I think you got off on having us fight over you.

DECLAN: Ah, now wait a minute…[he doesn't look as cocky].

HILLARY: I bet he did. [They walk up to him in a gang-like manner].

DECLAN [to Kyle]: Hey buddy, help me out here?

KYLE: How?

DECLAN: Anything.

Lori and Hillary pause their advancement.

LORI: Guess this proves it.

DECLAN: Proves what?

HILLARY: How irresistible we are?

Lori and Hillary smile at each other then giggle and walk ahead, glancing back now and then, making Declan realize he better think twice in teasing those two. They're lethal.

DECLAN [lets out a sigh of relief]: Well, at least you got a spare. [He tries again with a safer couple].

JESSI: A spare what?

Amanda just shakes her head at him and hooks her arm in Kyle's.

DECLAN: Yeah, never mind. [Realizing once again his witty digs don't cut it with Kyle or Jessi or Amanda. They were too safe. Lori was right, he missed the danger, maybe that's why he still loved Lori, she keeps him on his toes]. Later. [He calls out as he heads to his class].

KYLE: Later.

Amanda pauses by the stairs as Jessi heads up them to go to her class.

AMANDA: Guess this is where we part. See you later. [She gives his hand one more squeeze].

JESSI: Must we? [Amanda ignores her].

KYLE: Later.

He smiles and watches as she leaves. Her face now turned away shows her barely restrained annoyance, all of it because of Jessi. She is the one person who annoys her like no other, and always brings out the worst in her too.

Jessi keeps heading up the stairs not bothering to wait for a love-sick Kyle who has to leap up a few steps to catch up with her. Fortunately most of the morning passes without Kyle having to stop any moving objects as Jessi manages to keep control. At least until they go for lunch. Amanda's there sitting with Lori and Hillary. Kyle gets his lunch, stored in the kitchen fridge, while Jessi buys hers. Jessi, though, sits at another table making Kyle look from Amanda to her, debating on who he should sit with. Amanda who he wants to sit with or Jessi who he needs to watch over.

Amanda waves him over but he nods his head over to Jessi and sits across from her. Hillary stares open mouthed and gives Amanda a sympathetic look. For Amanda, while embarrassed, realizes it must be serious for Kyle to choose Jessi over her. Lori winces and tries to give her an encouraging look.

JESSI: You're really protective aren't you? First with Lori, then Amanda, now me.

KYLE: Lori?

JESSI: She told me, after I—[She can't finish for it still pains her how she hurt Lori]. That you stood by her door, wouldn't leave her side either.

KYLE [shrugs]: I care about them, about you.

JESSI [glances down at her food then back at him]: Me? Does that mean…you love me?

KYLE [simply]: Yes.

All at once she remembers the words he said to her as she helped him get Amanda's dress ready for the prom. [Flashback: "You're my friend, Jessi."] She knew he loved her only as a friend. She didn't say anything more, especially I love you back in case he sensed more. He was to attuned to everything and everyone around him. Well, at least those he cares about and almost everyone else. Certainly not attuned to one student sitting farther down who happened to hear his affirmative answer. She has the gall to glare at her as if it were her fault he loves her. Just as a friend.

JESSI [ignores them but is very aware of them]: Thanks for caring, sticking by me. Annoying but, comforting. [She says comforting as if even that annoyed her too].

He smiles at her, that heart-melting smile he gives everyone. She smiles back and starts eating, frowning over his meal of a large fruit salad and a banana smoothie before looking over his shoulder.

JESSI: Amanda doesn't look happy.

She can't help sounding pleased but instantly regrets saying anything for he turns around to wave at her, his attention now off her. Jessi makes a mental note not to say her name in front of him, ever. Unless she was in mortal danger, but only then. Her wayward emotions though causes some dinner trays behind her to rattle. Kyle suddenly turns back and stops them.

JESSI [does not notice the trays as she's too focused on her emotions]: What?

KYLE: Dinner trays. They were moving. [She turns to look but he stops her]. It's okay now. Take a deep breath and let it out. [She looks back at him and he continues on in a soothing voice]. Deep breathes…

She does and eventually feels herself be calm enough to resume eating. They eat in silence. She's glad he's there for her, refusing to leave her no matter how irritated she gets. She realizes her irritation is directed more at herself then at him. She views her lack of control as a sign of weakness, still can't help the words of her father echoing in her head that any failure she makes means she's not good enough. Trying to prove to him and herself and everyone around her that she wasn't a mistake.

ANDY: I don't get it.

JOSH: Get what?

ANDY: Why he's sitting with Jessi and not his girlfriend.

JOSH: How would I know? [He sounds as if he does know].

ANDY: You're doing it again.

JOSH: Doing what?

ANDY: The lying thing.

JOSH: What? [He can't help the note of fear she'll find out creep into his voice].

ANDY: What happened last night? You cut me off right in the middle of blowing you away and now you're acting all shady.

JOSH: I'm not shady. My dad caught me.

ANDY: One of these days I'm going to know what's with you.

JOSH: You know what's with me. Not having any since, you know, when you decided not to.

ANDY: Don't change the subject.

JOSH: Can't help it. It's my favorite subject. And ever since you got back from your extremely long vacation, I'm hurting.

ANDY [says quietly]: So am I.

JOSH [puts a hand to his ear]: What was that?

ANDY: Nothing.

JOSH: Yeah, now who's being shady? [He bites his lip as if realizing he admitted to being shady].

ANDY: Ha! I knew it! [She points a finger at him].

JOSH: And you're dodging.

Now it's her turn to bite her lip and looks away from him. He goes "Mmhm."

After lunch as Jessi takes her tray over to the garbage can to dump her garbage in a flashback hits her. Kyle gets up only as Amanda walks by.

KYLE: Hi. Have a good lunch?

AMANDA: Fine. You?

KYLE: Good.

AMANDA: Missed you.

KYLE: Missed eating with you too.

They smile at each other. The girl who overheard Kyle earlier gives him a disgusted snort and glares at him as she leaves.

AMANDA: What was that about?

KYLE [looks very puzzled]: I don't know.

Camera cuts back to Jessi as she glances inside the garbage can she suddenly sees blood. Lori and Hillary come up behind her to dump their garbage in.

JESSI [backs away]: Blood.

LORI: What?

JESSI [points]: Blood.

LORI [looks inside]: That's ketchup. [Jessi looks at her]. It's just ketchup. [Jessi looks back inside and sees ketchup now too].

HILLARY [beneath her breath to Lori]: Weird.

Jessi backs away from the garbage can. Kyle loses his smile to Amanda as he senses Jessi's sudden turmoil. He walks over to her.

KYLE: Are you all right?

JESSI: I'm fine.

She turns to leave the lunchroom but suddenly sees splatters of blood on the lunchroom walls. She closes her eyes and shakes her head and the image disappears. Kyle follows her out of the lunchroom. Amanda goes up to Lori.

AMANDA [whispers]: Everything okay?

LORI [whispers back]: Not sure.

HILLARY [scoots over]: What? Something up?

LORI: Nope. Nothing.

HILLARY: But she was acting weird.

AMANDA: Weird how?

HILLARY: Mentioned seeing, [she shudders], so gross, blood in the garbage can which was only ketchup for Pete's sake.

AMANDA [glances at Lori in alarm]: Blood?

Lori shrugs. Amanda leaves the lunchroom and heads to class hoping to see Kyle there since it's their next class together. Hillary and Lori follows her too but Hillary pauses to adjust the strap on her sandal when she overhears the girl, who overheard Kyle, gossip to another girl about Kyle saying he loved Jessi.

HILLARY: What did you say? You better have a good reason for spreading rumors about Kyle.

The girl doesn't look intimidated at all as she crosses her arms. Next, Hillary is hurrying to catch up to Lori to seek her advice, still unable to believe Kyle would love anyone else but Amanda.

HILLARY: Lori! [She practically pulls Lori's arm off just as she's about to enter class].

LORI: What's with you?

HILLARY: You wouldn't believe what I just heard.

LORI [she can't believe it either]: I think she heard wrong. [She heads inside as Hillary follows].

HILLARY: But what do we do? [She sees Jessi and eyes her balefully as if it's all her fault].

Jessi catches Hillary's look and senses her hostility. Of course her glare is enough to upset her all over again. Several books on student's desks start to slide. Just before this happens, Amanda sits next to Kyle.

AMANDA: At least I have you all to myself now.

But his attention is suddenly diverted away from her and on to Jessi once again and has to stop the books from sliding off desks. He gets up and takes the empty seat beside Jessi. Amanda holds back a sigh and sees that Hillary once again saw Kyle ditch her for Jessi.

HILLARY [to Lori]: Did you see what he just did?

LORI: Hills, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for what he did. Stop jumping to conclusions.

DECLAN [walks past them to get to his seat]: Conclusions to what?

HILLARY: Kyle told Jessi he loves her.

DECLAN: What? [He looks over to where they're sitting].

KYLE [to Jessi]: What's wrong?

JESSI: Nothing. [She doesn't want to tell him how Hillary looked at her.]

KYLE [doesn't believe her]: Try another breathing exercise.

JESSI: I'm tired of those.

Books start sliding again and he stops them, glances with determination at her to try. She closes her eyes and does the exercises like he suggests.

DECLAN [decides to join them]: Hey, you two. How's it going?

KYLE: Fine. [He keeps watching Jessi giving Declan only a brief glance].

DECLAN: I see that.

Lori sits with Amanda to give her some moral support. Hillary sits behind them so they aren't as free to talk about what's really going on.

TEACHER [comes in the classroom carrying a briefcase and a pile of papers]: Okay, people, take your seats. I hope you all took a lot of notes over the weekend. Your 12 page essay is due by Thursday. The end of career planning. Next week we start life planning which will include: love, dating, sex and marriage. With the rate of teenage pregnancy on the rise again it's best to be prepared. If you're quiet, [waits until the groans and nervous laughter dies down], you can sit in groups of 4 or 6 today. Aside from the essay, here is your final assignment.

She starts handing out the papers she brought in but pauses when she catches sight of several students who aren't in their proper seats.

TEACHER: I see some of you have decided to form your own group. Just be sure to have this completed by the end of this session. [She finishes handing out the papers]. Okay, you're free to move around.

Of course Amanda joins Kyle and Lori and Hillary are quick to join her and Kyle too. They all look through their sheets of paper.

JESSI: This is boring. What's the purpose in having a five-year plan when you don't even know what tomorrow will bring?

KYLE: It's just a way to think ahead.

JESSI: You should be good at it then.

Kyle glances sharply at her.

HILLARY: Rude much?

LORI: Hills.

Jessi glares at Hillary as if to say 'who invited you.' Kyle just starts writing after giving Amanda a small smile. She smiles back but can't help narrow her eyes at Jessi before she gathers a few notes she managed to collect over the weekend to help answer the questions and make her own plan.

DECLAN [cuts in]: So, just for the sake of argument, [to Jessi], what's your plan?

Jessi glances up at him and just shrugs, then glances back down and jumps back, pushing her chair away as she stares fixated at the white sheet on her desk.

KYLE: What is it?

JESSI [looks up at him]: _There was blood in his basket._

HILLARY: Blood? Eww! This again?

LORI: Who's basket?

Jessi keeps looking at Kyle then shakes her head and the disturbing image is gone, but a slow drumming sound starts instead.

KYLE: Jessi, do you want to go home? I can call Nicole.

JESSI: No. I'll make a plan.

She starts working on her assignment as if it could banish all her problems. She just wished the band playing down the hall wasn't so loud with the drums as the drumming sound continues and gets a little louder in her ears; but it's really all inside her head.

Amanda keeps quiet, only occasionally glancing up at her. What horrible thing had she seen? Did she even want to know?

All was quiet for a moment as they all worked.

JESSI [blurts out, startling the group]: She loved me.

HILLARY: Who?

KYLE [smiles at her]: I know. [Jessi smiles back].

HILLARY [to Lori]: Who?

JESSI [answers her]: My mother.

HILLARY: Oh. [She looks puzzled]. So, where is she?

Lori, Declan and Amanda give each other worried looks. Jessi realizes Lori hasn't told her friend anything about her and feels grateful toward her.

JESSI: She's—[but she can't say the word 'dead' and the drumming sound gets louder so she turns to Amanda]. Can you make it stop?

AMANDA [stares at her in total bafflement]: Make what stop?

JESSI [unaware of Lori's concerned look or Hillary's 'she's crazy' look]: It's your band that's playing, isn't it? The drums are beating too loud.

AMANDA: There's no band playing.

JESSI: Then why can I hear drums beating?

KYLE: Jessi, I think we should leave.

JESSI: I'm not going anywhere.

TEACHER [comes up to them]: Is there a problem?

Everyone but Hillary says "No." Hillary says, "Yes."

Hillary's journalistic instincts makes her realize they all know what's going on with Jessi. For confidential reasons she knew Lori couldn't tell her anything about Jessi which makes her even more curious. What was happening at her friend's place?

HILLARY [changes her response]: Nothing.

TEACHER: Then keep it down or you'll have to work individually.

She walks away and they all try to get back to work but they also glance at Jessi from time to time as she just sits there staring at her papers. Kyle looks at Declan then Lori and they look to him. He glances at Amanda, knowing she's just as worried and wondering what's really going on. And then Jessi says what he fears the most.

JESSI: That's not drums, is it, Kyle? [She looks right at him, almost accusing him].

KYLE: No. [Hillary is looking at them both as if they both had gone crazy].

JESSI [suddenly stands up]: I have to go to her.

He stands up too. The other students in the class look at them. The sound of drums changes to heartbeats.

TEACHER [at her desk looks up and frowns]: What's going on?

JESSI [heads to the door and calls out]: Sara?

HILLARY [to Lori]: Who's Sara?

LORI: Her mother.

Jessi stops suddenly, seeing blood splatters along the wall and bloody handprints over the door and doorframe.

JESSI: Sara? [She calls louder].

KYLE [comes up to her]: Jessi.

JESSI [turns to him]: There's blood everywhere.

TEACHER [stands up from her desk]: Blood? Where? Is this some kind of prank?

KYLE [to teacher]: No.

JESSI: I was looking right at him and he was looking right at me.

KYLE: You didn't know.

JESSI: I have to save her. [She goes over to pound on the door]. Sara!

KYLE: Jessi!

The teacher looks on in shock.

ONE STUDENT [in background]: Freaky.

Hillary has her mouth open and Lori, Declan and Amanda look on in growing concern as it becomes clear to them Jessi witnessed something traumatic.

JESSI [as Kyle comes up to hold on to her]: No!

She turns and pushes him away hard, surprising him and shocking everyone else as he goes flying back and crashes into a desk. He leaps up as if it were nothing and runs back to her as she turns to pound on the door.

JESSI: Sara! [The sound of her heart-wrenching yell scares everyone and the few students sitting next to the door scrambles away from her].

KYLE: _Jessi, stop!_ [This time when she strikes out at him he grabs her wrists].

JESSI: I have to help her. [The heartbeats slow down and now that he's holding her he can see the images from her mind as well and looks at the door too]. It's slowing down. She's dying!

KYLE [looks back at her]: It's too late.

JESSI: No, it's not! [She tries to wrestle free but stops suddenly when the heartbeat stops]. No! [Kyle hears the heartbeat stop too and looks sadly at her as tears form in her eyes]. She's dead. [She chokes back a sob]. _He killed her!_ [She stares at him accusingly and he looks at her with great sadness]. You knew!

KYLE: I'm sorry.

The overpowering emotions are too much and she can feel Kyle preventing her from making any more objects move, like he developed a shield around them. She can't hold back her tears and starts to sob.

JESSI: He killed her.

She collapses at his feet. He catches her, half holding her and half sitting with her. He feels her forehead and finds it hot. She's burning up.

KYLE [calls over his shoulder]: Lori! Call Nicole.

Lori fumbles for her purse and Declan helps her. Amanda has her hands wrapped around herself and tears form in her eyes as Kyle glances at her, full of sadness.

TEACHER [comes over, pretty shaken herself]: What is this about?

KYLE [looks up at her]: She recently found out her mother was killed.

Several students gasp.

TEACHER: I'll call the nurse.

KYLE: No. I'll take her home.

LORI [on her cell]: Hi, mom? It's Jessi. Yeah, total meltdown. Kyle's with her. [Her voice sounds loud in the eerie quiet of the room as the students just look on in shock].

KYLE [calls over]: Tell her to meet us at home. [He looks at Declan]. Can I borrow your car?

DECLAN: I'll drive you. [He nods to Jessi]. Looks like you'll have your hands full.

LORI: He's bringing her home.

KYLE: Ask her to stop and pick up some ice.

TEACHER [as Lori tells her mom in the background]: I'll write a note but Principal Hooper has to be told. I hope everything goes well.

Kyle nods and picks up Jessi and, as Declan gets the door for him, they leave. Amanda gives Lori a hug.

TEACHER [gives a big sigh]: Okay, class. Let's try and get back to work. [She goes over to Lori]. Anything I can do?

LORI: My mom will take care of it. Her. Me.

HILLARY: She actually witnessed her mother being…[She can't finish and seeing how upset Lori is getting stops].

LORI: No. Not sure exactly what happened, just that her mother didn't abandon her, she was killed.

TEACHER: I'm sorry.

Lori nods and the three of them sit back down. Hillary pats and rubs Lori's shoulder in sympathy then stops to think.

HILLARY: So, is that why Kyle told Jessi he loved her?

Lori looks at her as if she's flipped out now.

AMANDA: What?

Scene cuts to Trager house where Kyle lays Jessi in his tub. He and Nicole start putting in ice as Declan helps bring in the bags.

NICOLE: _Never thought I'd see your tub getting used as an actual tub._

KYLE: _She's still running a fever._ [He puts in another bag of ice around her]. _102 up from 101.3 a couple of minutes ago._

NICOLE: _A human thermometer, that will come in handy._ [She glances at Declan before he leaves to get another ice bag].

DECLAN: Another gift? Why am I not surprised? [He leaves to get another bag].

NICOLE: _Poor thing. We need to get her fever down. If this is another psychosomatic problem I could help her with therapy, but we need to treat her symptoms first._ [Declan comes back in with another bag].

KYLE: I think we need to get to the cause first.

DECLAN: We know the cause. Cassidy killed her mother.

KYLE: I think it's something more.

NICOLE: If it is, it might be something she's not willing to admit.

Kyle suspects Jessi still hasn't told Nicole or Steven about the hunter when she came out of the pod. He also knew it wasn't keeping the truth from them that was making her react this way.

KYLE: _I could access her memories._ [He frowns down at her]. _If she lets me._

DECLAN: Access her memories?

NICOLE: Kyle, _I'm not sure that's the best way._

KYLE: I have to. There is no other way. [Declan looks doubtful and Nicole looks worried].

He kneels beside the tub and places a hand on her forehead, then concentrates. He sees a door and knocks. It opens and he enters, finding himself in the hall of Sara's apartment building. Jessi is standing there, looking at Cassidy's apartment door.

KYLE: Hi. [She turns to look at him. He can feel her sorrow radiate from her in waves. He goes to stand beside her and looks at the door too]. Thanks for letting me in. Inside your mind.

JESSI: You would have kept knocking.

KYLE: True. [He gives her a small sad smile]. You need to come home.

JESSI: Home?

KYLE: Yes.

JESSI: I can't. Being here…makes me feel closer to her. Even though…she's gone. [A tear rolls down her cheek].

Kyle looks down the hall and sees that Jessi has frozen the image of her and Cassidy in the elevator.

JESSI: I know I can't go in. It's too late.

KYLE: What can I do to help?

JESSI: Even if I could go in, I don't think I could handle seeing…[she sobs, unable to continue].

KYLE: I'll go in for you.

JESSI [looks at him]: You can't. You weren't even here.

KYLE: Not that night, no.

She thinks back to when they entered Cassidy's apartment the night Nicole invited her to live with them.

JESSI: But all the evidence is gone.

KYLE: Maybe.

JESSI: But you think there still might be. Where there's hope…[She remembers when he said those words to her once]. Let's go in.

Scene switches back to Kyle's room where Nicole and Declan are watching them closely, then switches back to Kyle and Jessi in the hallway. She heads to Cassidy's apartment door.

KYLE: Wait. [Jessi pauses]. You have to unfreeze this night. [She does then immediately brings them forward to the night he came over. Scene fades out then in again and suddenly they see themselves as Kyle helps her move out]. Ready? [He opens the door and the room is just how they left it. But she just stands in the doorway and doesn't go in all the way].

JESSI: I don't think I can handle seeing anymore—[she swallows and he knows the word she left unsaid was blood].

KYLE: I'll look.

He steps inside and looks around, enhancing his vision and sees only small traces of blood left. The place has been cleaned and the dog is now chewing on a toy. He and Jessi of that night are in the kitchen so the Kyle of now keeps looking in the living room area. Books on the bookshelf are all on management and business practices. He looks underneath the shelf but there is nothing there. He goes closer to the books and looks at each one. One book is shoved in back and there's blood on it. He looks up at Jessi.

JESSI: You found something?

KYLE: I don't know but I can find out. [He goes over to her and holds out his hand]. Come back home.

She takes his hand and suddenly she wakes up in his tub, shaking with cold.

NICOLE: Declan, can you get a blanket from Kyle's closet?

DECLAN: Sure.

As he hands it to her, Nicole wraps it around Jessi. Kyle helps her out of the tub and checks her temperature.

KYLE [to Nicole]: Back to normal.

NICOLE [looks amazed]: Come on. Let's make you more comfortable. Kyle, put some tea on. And thanks for bringing her back to us. [She rubs Jessi's shoulders to bring back warmth].

JESSI: Wait. [They look at her]. I want to come with you.

A chair suddenly slides across the room.

KYLE: I think you still have another problem to work out.

DECLAN: If you remember everything now, why is that, (he points to the chair), still happening?

JESSI [looks down at the floor]: I know why.

NICOLE: Why?

JESSI: Every time I think of Cassidy and what he did I want to…

NICOLE [nods in understanding]: Come on. You're staying home from school for the next few days. I'll stay with you and we'll get through this.

Jessi smiles at her then back at Kyle. He smiles back then looks at Declan once she and Nicole leave the room.

KYLE: Feel like helping me some more?

DECLAN: Name it.

KYLE: I need to get into Cassidy's apartment.

It's just the action and comradeship Declan was hoping for.

DELCAN: Like old times.

After Kyle makes the tea and brings it to Jessi as Nicole sits with her, he goes with Declan.

KYLE [narrative]: If what I saw in Cassidy's apartment was still there it was the final proof I needed to put my plan in motion.

End.


	4. S03 E11 Calm Before The Storm

47

Kyle XY S03 E11

**Calm Before the Storm**

_Some of the original dialogue from the TV show is in italics. __Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

***

Scene opens at an apartment building. The elevator opens and Kyle gets off the elevator with Declan. Kyle has a backpack on and wearing his black ninja-like outfit that Jessi made when they entered Latnok.

KYLE: He may still have his security system on. I'll go through Jessi's apartment, _climb through the air-conditioning ducts and then drop down into Cassidy's_ and disable the system.

They pause before his door and Kyle listens for any heartbeat inside.

KYLE: He's not in.

DECLAN: I'll keep a look out.

Kyle nods and heads to Jessi's apartment and does exactly what he said he'd do then opens the door for Declan. Kyle leads him over to the bookshelf.

KYLE: This is where I saw something.

He crouches down, takes out a plastic bag from his pack then carefully withdraws the object. It's a book, covered with a few dried blood splatters. He puts it in the bag.

DECLAN: Not going to look in it?

KYLE: No, I want to analyze it at home.

DECLAN: Like to be there for that.

KYLE [nods]: Let's take a look around. I'll check his computer to see when he put in his security system in.

DECLAN: Why's that important?

KYLE: If it was installed the day he moved in there may be some footage of his crime.

DECLAN: Sounds psycho if he kept something like that. Scratch that. He already is psycho.

Declan starts looking through kitchen drawers then heads to the bedroom and checks dresser drawers while Kyle checks Cassidy's laptop. Declan finds Cassidy's identification.

DECLAN: Hey, Kyle! [Kyle comes in]. Look at this.

Cassidy's i.d. shows Michael Cassidy Kingsley. Mother, Grace; Father, Unknown. He puts it back.

KYLE: Grace Kingsley, she's the head of Latnok.

DECLAN: The head-honcho's son doing the dirty work. Find anything on the computer?

KYLE: His security system was installed three days after. He still has the file when Jessi and I came in.

DECLAN: Ha, broke in, you mean.

KYLE: She's as bad as you.

DECLAN: Only way to be. [Gives him his cocky grin making Kyle smile back]. Anything else?

KYLE [holds up a USB hub]: Already downloaded.

Kyle looks around one more time before they leave but finds nothing more. He returns everything exactly the way it was. Declan watches, impressed. Kyle starts making a hand signal for the all clear and realizes Declan doesn't know any signs.

DECLAN: Is that a signal you and Jessi used to communicate with? I'd like to learn that.

KYLE: I'll teach you. Keep a look out; I have to reset the security system.

DECLAN: Got it. [He leaves the apartment while Kyle leaves exactly the way he came in].

Opening credits. Scene cuts to Trager house in Jessi's room. She's propped up in bed after having a hot shower and has a blanket around her shoulders holding a cup of tea. Nicole enters and before she can ask how she's doing, Jessi answers her.

JESSI: _Don't worry_, Nicole. I'm doing better.

NICOLE: _I never could get used to Kyle seeing through me all the time, with two of you now I guess I'll have to._ [Jessi just gives her a small smile of agreement]. Ready to talk about it?

JESSI: I—no, not ready. [Her lamp begins shaking then concentrates to make it stop].

NICOLE: Are you sure?

JESSI: Yes.

NICOLE: Later then?

JESSI [nods]: Thanks, Nicole.

NICOLE [puts a comforting hand on her shoulder]: Get some rest.

JESSI: I'll try. [She eyes the lamp]. Hope that's all I do. [Both remember the moving objects and Jessi speaks before Nicole can]. I'll do your exercises first.

NICOLE: I'll batten down the hatches just in case. [Jessi looks puzzled]. Never mind, it's just an expression. I'll be close by if you need me.

Jessi nods. Later when Nicole checks on her she's fast asleep with no objects moving or floating, finally looking at peace. Kyle comes home and after he puts the items from Cassidy's apartment, he changes for work and comes into the kitchen where Nicole is preparing an early dinner.

KYLE: How's Jessi?

NICOLE: Sleeping peacefully, thankfully.

KYLE: Good. [He answers the question he knew she was waiting for]. The object was still there. I'll analyze it later.

NICOLE: What is it?

KYLE: A book.

NICOLE: A book? How will a book help?

KYLE: Don't know yet. [He glances at the clock]. I better get to work or I'll be late. Is Lori home?

NICOLE: No, she used Hillary's cell to call me and let me know they stopped by the Rack after school.

Kyle pulls out his cell to call Hillary. Scene cuts to Hillary at the Rack who checks the caller before answering.

HILLARY: Hey muffin. [Lori and Amanda who are sitting with her looks at her. She winks at them and mouths "Kyle"]. What's your dime, honeybun?

Lori and Amanda glance at each other, Lori trying to hold back a smirk, knowing Kyle won't get the expression. Scene cuts back to him and he looks puzzled by what Hillary said.

KYLE: My dime?

HILLARY [cut back to her]: Your story, cuddlebun.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Ah, [looks again at the time], I just need to talk to Lori if she's still with you.

HILLARY [cut back to her]: She is. So's Amanda. Poor things. One can't afford a cell and the other banned from using one, all because she was caught kissing you hotness.

KYLE [cut back to him, he fidgets]: Yeah, I hate to bother you but I really need to talk to Lori.

HILLARY [cut back to her, she hands Lori her phone]: Here you go.

LORI [takes it]: Everything okay?

KYLE [cut back to him]: Fine. I'm running late. Could you take Amanda to her class tonight and apologize for me?

LORI's voice: Sure.

KYLE: Thanks, Lori. I owe you one.

LORI [cut back to her]: Please, never say that to me. I will take you up on it.

Cut back to Kyle where he just smiles and hangs up then takes off for work. Scene cuts back at the Rack. Lori hands the phone back to Hillary.

LORI [to Amanda]: Kyle's running late so he asked me to take you to class. Oh, and to apologize for not taking you himself.

AMANDA: You don't have to come with me, you wanted to look at the job board.

HILLARY: Why don't we all go? Love to see this new man in your life and what he's teaching you.

LORI: You're kidding? Why?

HILLARY: I'm curious. Why else? [She looks from one to the other]. Something else going on I should know about?

LORI: No, it just won't be pleasant to watch.

AMANDA: Trust me, Jade can be rather…[she searches for the right word]…harsh.

LORI: Harsh is too kind.

HILLARY [looks amazed and even more curious]: How bad is he?

LORI: You'll see.

Later on at the dojo, Hillary does see what Lori meant and stares, mouth agape.

HILLARY: I can't believe our sweet innocent Amanda is a feisty, kick-butt, "dare-to-mess-with-me" kind of girl!

LORI: Yeah, she's full of surprises.

Lori winces as Jade grabs Amanda in a choke-hold. Jade was teaching Amanda to be aware of one's surroundings. Hillary didn't like the idea of a bad guy lurking around every corner. That was being too paranoid for her peace of mind. What did Amanda expect to happen?

Scene cuts to Kyle's room. It's the next night and Declan is looking on as Kyle analyzes the book. Steven comes in every now and then to see how things are going.

STEVEN [comes in again on one of his checks]: How's it coming?

KYLE: The blood matches Sara's DNA.

DECLAN: Oh, man.

KYLE: The book is a coded record of what Latnok had done and is doing. At least, as much as Sara found out, some names, dates, secret hideouts. She must have had it on her. She even scribbled in the back to write who killed her, before she died. [He looks crestfallen but suddenly his eyes widen as he looks passed them].

Steven and Declan turn to see Jessi standing in the doorway.

STEVEN: Jessi.

JESSI: I want to know. [She comes further into the room].

Kyle shows her the book. Tears form in her eyes as she reads it. Steven watches her with concern.

JESSI: Can I have it now?

KYLE: I'd like to scan it.

JESSI: I'll do it.

She works on scanning the book in as Kyle goes to another computer and shows Declan and Steven some files. Jessi listens in.

KYLE: Here are the files Cassidy had on his computer. Mostly it's a back up of what he has at Latnok but also his itinerary. Where he'll be. I hooked up a link so we can access his computer anytime, to see what he'll be up to next.

DECLAN: Way to go.

KYLE: I'll send the book to Foss.

DECLAN: Right, he'll pass it on to one of the Latnok members, one we can trust?

KYLE: Yes.

DECLAN: What's her name again?

KYLE: Melanie.

STEVEN: Speaking of Melanie, has she heard any word of their spy they planted?

KYLE: Nothing, yet.

After Declan leaves Steven joins Nicole for a nightcap. Lori, Josh, Kyle and Jessi join them as well.

NICOLE: So, anything else we need to know, or is that finally it?

JESSI [after a brief expectant silence and glance at Kyle]: I need to tell you all something.

KYLE: And me, but Jessi first.

NICOLE: Oh?

Lori looks as if to say "what now?" and Nicole looks as if she expects it to be about her mother.

JESSI: When I first came out of the pod, I came across this guy in the forest. He had a knife. I thought he was going to hurt me so, [takes a deep breath], without knowing anything about right or wrong, I…

STEVEN [sounds incredulous]: The hunter that was killed up at Victor Falls?

LORI: That was you?! [She puts a hand to her neck and swallows].

JESSI: Yes.

NICOLE: Oh, my God. Jessi.

JESSI [sees the expression of fear and shock, exactly what she dreads seeing]: It was the way he touched me. It scared me.

JOSH [in shock]: You killed? Life G-force kill?

JESSI: He had a knife. He—I had to. [They look at her in even more shock]. I mean, I didn't know not to.

She looks at Kyle and he puts a hand over hers. But they just stare at him, his hand, then back at her.

NICOLE: Well, [she coughs], disoriented, didn't know anything about…

STEVEN: Right or wrong. [He nods, Nicole nods then they go back to staring at her then at each other, both unsure what to do next].

LORI: I—I don't, I can't. This is awful. [She feels her way to a chair and sits heavily into it, staring in utter shock and horror at Jessi. Nicole looks at her in concern].

JOSH: Woah.

JESSI [to Kyle]: I knew I shouldn't have told. [To them]. You hate me, don't you?

NICOLE [her attention back on Jessi]: No, no. It's good that you told, no, not good that you killed. I mean, we needed to know.

However, the need to protect her daughter fought with the need to help a troubled girl.

STEVEN: Yes. We did, need to know.

JOSH: So, you had to? Had to? [He blinks, still not able to comprehend it]. How?

NICOLE: I really don't think we need to know the details, Josh.

STEVEN: No, no details.

NICOLE: Yes, well… Jessi, understand we'll need some time to process…well, what you just…told us.

JESSI: You don't want a killer like me in your house.

KYLE: It was self-defense. After the explosion, wandering lost and alone. She was just like me when I came out. Lost, confused, alone.

JOSH: Just like you. [He nods. Big pause as he considers that]. Covered in pink goo. Wow, so, like you must have been buck naked like Kyle was. [Thinks again for a moment]. What a sight that would have been.

LORI [finds her voice]: Sick, Josh.

STEVEN: So, when this hunter saw you, you were…right, like Kyle. [They go back to staring at her then nervously away from her, trying to process].

JESSI [with a nod of encouragement from Kyle to continue]: He said, "Thank you. It's not even my birthday…" Not sure what that meant. Then, "We can be friends…no, you gotta be nice." Then he touched me, like this. [She demonstrates how on Kyle, putting a hand on his shoulder and starts to caress him].

LORI [shudders]: Creepy.

NICOLE [frowns in contemplation]: I can see self-defense, yes.

STEVEN: Yes. [He nods]. Yes. [He can accept that].

Jessi senses their feelings are slowly shifting to acceptance, but like Kyle warned her it might take a while. She should have left things as they were. It was easier then. Why did she listen to Kyle? Maybe it was time to shift their attention off her.

JESSI [glances at Kyle]: I guess this isn't the best time to tell them your news.

NICOLE [shakes her head]: Right, you mentioned you needed to tell us something as well.

JOSH: You didn't kill anyone too, did you?

KYLE: No, Josh.

JOSH: So, nothing more to do with killing?

NICOLE: Josh, I don't think we need to emphasize, that word. [Kyle bites his lip and Nicole notices his hesitation]. What's wrong?

KYLE: Maybe this isn't the best time to mention it.

JESSI: There is no good time to mention murder. [Kyle winces].

LORI: Murder?

JOSH [voice squeaks for the first time since his voice changed]: There's more?

STEVEN: What? Who's murder?

Nicole wavers and Kyle quickly moves a chair behind her which she sinks into gratefully.

NICOLE: Kyle? [Her voice rises a bit in alarm and Steven puts a hand on her shoulder].

KYLE: Adam's.

STEVEN: Wasn't his death caused by cellular deterioration?

NICOLE: Do I want to hear this?

KYLE: Probably not. [He gives a long pause concerned what their reaction will be].

NICOLE: Go ahead, get this shock over with.

KYLE: His deterioration was accelerated. His last shot of serum had been tampered with.

STEVEN: Tampered with, how?

KYLE: One of the Latnok members, assigned to help him recover, gave it to him.

STEVEN: Do you know who?

KYLE: No, just a possibility, but it's definitely one of the members we can't trust. [Steven and Nicole look at each other and shake their heads. Steven runs a hand over his face].

STEVEN: Does Foss know any of this?

KYLE: I wanted you all to be the first to know.

LORI: Yeah, us.

Steven places his hands on the counter to keep himself propped up.

KYLE [narrative]: I was reminded of Madacorp all over again, having to impart the truth about myself and all the trouble I brought to this family. They were still suffering.

STEVEN: Better let him know.

JOSH: Yeah, he can take care of them.

LORI: That's more killing, Josh.

JOSH: Oh, right. [The blurred line between G-force fantasy and real-life drama was scrambling his brain].

KYLE: I have a plan that won't involve any killing, except I'll need to hack into their entire network system in order for it to work. The timing has to be just right.

STEVEN [looks at him]: What kind of plan?

His family looks at him still stunned and dazed with the amount of information he and Jessi told them, yet as they looked at him, he could see a glimmer of hope shine through.

KYLE: I'll get it.

All is silent when he leaves the room. Neither Josh nor Lori look at Jessi. Steven and Nicole look at each other. Jessi avoids eye contact, hating to see their reaction to her. She had an awful feeling it will be a long time before they can feel comfortable around her. She really was a mistake and breathed an inward sigh of relief when Kyle came back with a piece of paper in his hands. He hands it to Steven.

STEVEN [looks at the paper then up at Kyle]: Wow, this is…good, if drastic. Actually, it's amazing, if you can hack in.

Nicole stands up and goes over to look at it too.

JOSH: So, does that mean your plan is wasted if you can't hack in?

JESSI: Yes.

LORI: Then what's the point of your plan?

KYLE: I want a non-violent means to take them out.

JESSI: Where's the fun in that?

They look at her in shock again. Not the best time to show her more aggressive side. By the look on his face, Kyle didn't think it was a wise choice in words either.

JESSI: I think I'll try hacking in, see how far I get. [She leave to go work on the computer].

NICOLE: Well, we should, [she looks at the time], have a nightcap?

STEVEN: Yeah, I could really use one. [He goes over and unlocks the liquor cabinet].

LORI: So could I.

JOSH: Me too.

Steven comes over with a wine bottle, gets Nicole and him a glass plus two small, very small glasses for Josh and Lori and pours some wine in them. He hands one to Lori then Josh. They look at each other then back at their dad.

STEVEN: Don't think of asking for more, that, [he indicates their glasses], is for medicinal purposes only.

KYLE: I'll go help Jessi. [He leaves].

NICOLE [takes a deep breath]: Oh, Steven. [Thoughts are racing inside her head. He puts an arm around her].

STEVEN: We'll get through this. [He looks at all of them].

Lori sighs heavily and downs her drink in one shot.

With the upheaval of Jessi's and Kyle's news, the rest of the week passes uneventful by comparison.

Scene showing Lori passing Jessi in the hall and dodges around her like she had leprosy. Then another brief scene, no talking, when Jessi enters the living room to work on the computer she sees Lori sitting on the couch reading. Lori looks up and before Jessi can say hi, Lori leaves. Again: this time Jessi is first in the living room and Lori comes in, but when she sees her, she heads right back out. Only at the dinner table does Lori manage to sit with her but that's only because her family is all there. She avoids any alone time with Jessi.

Trying to go back to a semblance of normality, Steven and Nicole plan a family outing.

STEVEN [comes up to Nicole as she takes off her earrings before going to bed and wraps his arms around her]: How about if we take everyone out for a much needed outing this weekend?

NICOLE: Mmm, [she puts her hands over his], sounds wonderful. What kind of outing?

STEVEN: Well, it can't be anything fancy or expensive so how about an old-fashioned picnic?

NICOLE: Meaning I'd still have to cook?

STEVEN: Just salads. I could spring for a bucket of chicken.

NICOLE: In that case, yes. [She turns around and kisses him].

The next morning the family sits down to have breakfast.

STEVEN: Before you all head to work, [glances at Lori], or look for work, don't make any plans for tomorrow. [They all look at each other]. Family outing. We're going on a picnic.

LORI: Wow, we're reduced to kiddie fun. [Nicole gives her a scolding look]. Sounds like fun.

KYLE: A picnic?

NICOLE: That's right. It will be yours and Jessi's first picnic, won't it?

STEVEN: Good time to bring out the old Frisbee. [Kyle and Jessi look at each other in confusion]. Josh, maybe you can show them.

JOSH: What, no rides?

Nicole and Steven glance at each other trying to generate enthusiasm in their so unenthusiastic kids, more so Josh and Lori.

NICOLE: I'm afraid we'll have to provide our own entertainment. [No response]. It'll be fun. [Kyle and Jessi look interested but still no spark of excitement in Josh or Lori].

Later in the day, Lori is at the Rack continuing her job search while Amanda brings her a 'pick me up' smoothie.

LORI: I didn't order another.

AMANDA: On me.

LORI: Thanks. I hate being on a budget. Our family outings have now been toned down to mediocre fun.

AMANDA: How so?

LORI: We've been reduced to providing our own entertainment. What can a person do at a picnic besides eat?

AMANDA: You're going on a picnic? When?

LORI: Tomorrow around noon.

AMANDA: My mom and I are going on one too. It's our annual church picnic. There are lots of economically fun ways of doing things together.

LORI: If you say so. Still grounded?

AMANDA [sighs]: For another week.

LORI: Your mom sure is strict.

AMANDA: It's not that. [She suddenly looks ill at ease].

LORI [curious]: What then?

AMANDA: I don't think she trusts me. [Lori looks even more intrigued]. At least not where Kyle is concerned.

LORI: Ah, slept together once too often, huh?

AMANDA: Yeah.

LORI: Do I detect you want or hope for something more between you two?

AMANDA: Lori, [she looks around nervously], that's personal.

LORI: You do want to take it to the next level, don't you?! [She's getting excited for her and Kyle's sake].

AMANDA: Maybe. [In the background, Andy comes in and heads over to the bar].

ANDY [to Josh]: You know what I want.

JOSH: Not your usual banana guava extra wheatgrass is it?

ANDY: Ha. I'll give you wheatgrass. Down your shirt. [Cut back to Lori and Amanda].

LORI [suddenly has a crafty look in her eyes]: You know, if our family happens to 'bump' into your family while picnicking, there's nothing your mom can do to stop you or Kyle from saying hello, is there?

AMANDA [bites her lip]: I suppose. [But the chance to see Kyle other than at school and walking her home in secret is too big to resist]. I'm in. At the risk of being grounded yet again.

LORI: That's only if she finds out we arranged anything.

AMANDA: Another thing I'll have to confess in mass then, if not to my mom.

LORI: You confess everything?

AMANDA: Not everything. Well, yes I had, but not, you know, regarding Kyle. But yes. Everything.

LORI: I didn't know that. Wow. Can't be too much you'd have to confess, is there? I meant because you're so good and all.

AMANDA: Why do people think I'm so good all the time? It's not that easy.

LORI: It's not?

AMANDA: No.

LORI: Interesting.

AMANDA [begins to suspect and recognize Lori's crafty look]: I never did have much to confess. I've led a dull ordinary life. Or used to.

LORI: Welcome to my world. [They giggle].

AMANDA: I've heard that before. So, how's the job search?

LORI: Still slogging away. Nobody seems to be hiring right now. Just my luck.

AMANDA: Must be rough. Hang in there. [She gives Lori a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and goes back to work].

Scene fades out then back in close to the Trager house where Kyle has walked Amanda home from work and he leans over to kiss her goodnight. In that moment he knew having special abilities can have its disadvantages he didn't foresee, and pulls back. She looks up at him puzzled as to why he ended their kiss so abruptly.

AMANDA: Anything wrong?

KYLE: Nothing. [He looks around to make sure they weren't being watched].

AMANDA: Kyle, I've come to know that your nothings always mean something. [She looks around too]. We're not being followed, are we?

KYLE: No. Everything's fine. You're safe.

AMANDA: Good. [She leans in again to give him another kiss].

KYLE [doesn't lean in]: Well, goodnight.

AMANDA [pulls back and crosses her arms]: Okay, spill. [He looks puzzled]. Tell me what's wrong.

KYLE: I—[he knows her determined can't be swayed look by now]. You know how I just developed the ability to taste chemicals? [She nods]. Well, I…[he looks away, still hesitant, then back at her or particularly at her mouth].

AMANDA [her eyes widen and she puts a hand over her mouth]: You mean I have bad breath?

KYLE: No. [He is quick to deny if reluctantly]. Not exactly. I can just tell that whatever you ate had certain chemical additives that well…

AMANDA: Caused bad breath. [She didn't need a priest to confess to when she had Kyle knowing everything about her and her being unable to hide it from him]. I did eat some processed food.

KYLE: It's not that bad. [She thinks he's sweet in trying to reassure her].

AMANDA: Nice of you to say but if you have a hard time kissing me because of it, it can't be good.

KYLE: It's always good to kiss you. I shouldn't have mentioned anything. [He leans down to kiss her but is surprised when she stops him].

AMANDA: Maybe wait a few days for it to digest and get it out of my system, then I'll feel better about kissing you. And yes, keep mentioning things. Anything. [She smiles].

KYLE [smiles back but looks regretful]: Goodnight.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

He watches as she heads home before he heads inside to get ready to go over to Declan's house. In his room he slings a packed backpack over his shoulder and heads to the kitchen.

JOSH: You're spending the night at Declan's? That's a first.

KYLE: Just going to help him with some homework. [The doorbell rings and Steven leaves to answer it].

JOSH: On a Saturday night?

KYLE: Yes.

STEVEN [opens the door to see Mark there]: Hey, Mark.

MARK: Hello, Mr. Trager. [Steven lets him in].

STEVEN [calls up the stairs]: Lori, Mark's here! [To Mark] Remember, home by midnight.

MARK: Yes, sir.

LORI [comes running downstairs all dressed up]: See you, dad. Bye, mom!

NICOLE [from kitchen peeks around the corner]: Bye! Have a good time.

MARK: You look beautiful.

LORI: Thanks.

Steven frowns as they leave. Mark looked too enamored with his daughter for his liking or comfort.

JOSH: Well, at least she's getting wined and dined. [His parents look at him]. I mean dined.

NICOLE: Isn't Andy on her way over?

JOSH: Yeah, this sucks. Can't even take my girl out somewhere special.

NICOLE: Talking is a great way to grow closer. Not that I want you close close. Physically I mean.

JOSH: Can we not talk about that? I'll set up the living room. [He leaves to go in the living room].

The doorbell rings again.

KYLE: Declan. [He doesn't just know Amanda's heartbeat but others as well]. See you.

NICOLE: See you tomorrow.

Kyle goes to the door and opens it, Declan is there and he sees Andy come up the walk.

KYLE: Hey, Andy.

ANDY: Hey, Kyle, Declan.

DECLAN: Hey. [She walks into the foyer].

KYLE: Josh is waiting for you in the living room.

ANDY [nods]: So, where you two headed?

DECLAN: My place. Boring homework stuff.

ANDY: Fun. Later.

KYLE: Later. [He leaves with Declan].

ANDY [heads to the living area]: Josh.

JOSH: Andy. [He stands up from hooking up their game and goes over to her. They hug and kiss, too chastely for either of their liking but with his parents in the next room they can't do more].

NICOLE [to Jessi, the only one left behind without a date or friend]: So, ready to play another game of Scramble?

JESSI: You don't have to entertain me. [She lowers her voice so Andy won't hear]. I can check out online a couple of places my mother recorded in that book. Take pictures via satellite.

NICOLE: More hacking?

JESSI: How else? Unless I go out physically to take pictures, which you don't seem to want me to do.

NICOLE: No, no. Hack away.

Jessi leaves to go to Kyle's room. Next scene switches to Declan's house in the room with the very large TV screen.

KYLE: Your dad seems surprised I'm staying over. It's okay I'm here, isn't it?

DECLAN: Yeah, fine. I just don't usually have friends over unless it's some big party thing happening.

KYLE: Have many parties here lately?

DECLAN: Sure. I had one just last week.

KYLE: Oh.

DECLAN: Thought you didn't like them?

KYLE: I don't.

DECLAN: Didn't miss much. Loud music, dancing, drinking. Except me. I kept to your juices. Did I get razzed over that.

KYLE [murmurs]: Razzed.

DECLAN: Teased.

KYLE [smiles]: Oh.

DECLAN [picks up and eyes his freshly squeezed juice]: Cheers. [Kyle picks up his juice and they salute before drinking it]. Well, ready to do your thing?

KYLE: If you are.

DECLAN: Despite how awkward it feels, I think my ankle is really starting to get better. A lot less pain then what it used to be like.

KYLE: That's good.

Scene fades out then back in to Kyle's room where Jessi is listening in on Cassidy and viewing him as well as recording everything.

CASSIDY's voice and image on the viewscreen: I know he was supposed to come this week. He didn't. [Switch to Cassidy talking on the phone in his office at Latnok].

WOMAN's voice on other end of phone: Has he contributed anything with the other students when he was there?

CASSIDY: Nothing.

WOMAN's voice: We have to up the stakes. Bring him in.

CASSIDY: And how do you propose I do that? The parents threatened to tell the police if I, or you brilliant minds, do anything suspect.

WOMAN's voice: We can do anything. Don't forget.

CASSIDY: Oh, I haven't.

WOMAN's voice: Don't get cheeky with me, Michael. I want Kyle. The parents won't dare do anything to risk exposing him. Your options should be unlimited. If you have the imagination. If not, I know someone who does.

CASSIDY: I'll get him to come. One way or the other, don't worry mother, have I ever let you down?

WOMAN's voice [cold and hard]: Yes, like your father.

CASSIDY [felt the chill both from her voice and remembers when]: Except I get the job done.

WOMAN's voice: You better have more to report to me in the next few days.

CASSIDY: Count on it, mother. [He hangs up]. Dearest. [He scoffs].

Scene cuts back to Jessi who frowns, worried for Kyle and the rest of the family. Then scene cuts back to Declan's place. Declan has made a bed for Kyle. One side of the bed is against the wall while the other side has a make shift wall of two chairs with a blanket strung between them to form a fake wall.

KYLE: You didn't have to do this.

DECLAN: I know. When I was a kid I used to make a tent out of every chair and table I could get my hands on and place blankets over them then crawl through the legs, pretending it was a fort. So if you want to sleep between the two chairs and make it your own fort, go right ahead.

At his teasing grin KYLE just says: The bed will be fine, thanks.

DECLAN: Thought it might.

KYLE [blurts out]: Although, I have been thinking of transitioning to a bed.

DECLAN [suddenly keenly interested as to why]: Oh? Wouldn't be because of a certain blonde would it? [Kyle bites his lip as if he revealed too much]. Ha! I knew it! You're taking the next step!

KYLE: No. Not yet. I don't think. Not really.

DECLAN: Keeping you hanging is she?

KYLE: Hanging?

DECLAN: Leading you on?

KYLE [frowns]: No.

DECLAN: Okay. Then why the hesitation?

KYLE: Just want to be sure it's right. With preparing to take down Latnok now, it's not the best time.

DECLAN: Well, at least you'll have some real celebration to look forward to afterwards.

KYLE: I don't think that will be the right time either.

DECLAN: You think too much it ain't gonna happen, dude. You gotta jump in there. Be in the moment.

KYLE [begins to feel uncomfortable]: I'll have to see how Amanda feels.

DECLAN [on reflection]: You're probably right. Considering they way I jumped in with Lori, look how that turned out.

KYLE [changes the subject]. Thanks for showing me a couple of those reruns of MacGyver. I like how he thinks his way out of trouble.

DECLAN [gladly accepts the change, not wanting to dwell on how he screwed up]: Yeah, he's cool. Or was. Not on anymore. My dad taped all the episodes but I bought the whole collection on DVD.

Just before they go to bed Kyle does a yoga exercise.

DECLAN: What's that you're doing?

KYLE: I was thinking about what you said in accessing the information in my head.

DECLAN: Yeah, and, have you?

KYLE: No, not yet. It's a long process. It's hard on my system, have to go in stages.

DECLAN: But you're doing it?

KYLE: Slowly, in time.

DECLAN: What do you think you'll find?

KYLE: Hoping some of the information could keep me from deteriorating like Adam.

DECLAN: Aren't the exercises you're doing help prevent that?

KYLE: Yes, but I want to know if more can be done.

DECLAN: Awesome. Wonder what else you'll discover. [He jokes]. Secrets about the universe?

Kyle smiles a bit but turns aside in contemplation while continuing his exercises.

KYLE [narrative]: After burdening Declan once about me and how much keeping the truth made him lose Lori, I didn't tell him all of what Adam's message about my real DNA parentage contained.

It's now morning and scene switches to Josh's room. Andy has come over early and is lying beside Josh and starts walking her fingers over his stomach. They can hear banging noises outside as Kyle, now home, works on a project.

_JOSH: Easy there, you're hitting a little too close to the promised land._

_ANDY: I love the never-ending role reversal._

_JOSH: The who?_

_ANDY: With us. First it was you who didn't want to, you know, then it was me and now it's you._

_JOSH: Wait a minute. Were those little twinkly finger maneuvers your way of telling me you changed your mind?_

_ANDY: I don't know, would that be such a bad thing?_

_JOSH: Are you testing me? Is this a test?_

_ANDY: Josh, I'm not testing you. [She sits up]. I've missed you._

_JOSH: I've missed you too. Really bad._

_Andy starts undoing his shirt button then sits on top of him. Lori walks in._

_LORI: Josh, I need to, ah!—have an exorcism! [She covers her eyes and turns aside]._

_Andy jumps off him._

_JOSH: Don't you knock?_

_LORI: Don't you lock?_

_ANDY: It's okay you can look._

_LORI [slowly turns around uncovering her eyes]: Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry._ I just came in to tell you to get ready.

JOSH: Now? And ready for what?

LORI: Family picnic.

_JOSH: Did you get a how to screw your brother over handbook the day I was born?_

_LORI: No, but you're lucky it was me and not mom._

_ANDY: My cue to leave. [She gets up grabbing her jacket; Josh sees her go and sighs with disappointment and frustration]. Bye._

LORI: No, you don't have to go. In fact, if you want, you can come along.

ANDY: Great, thanks. [She smiles at Josh].

LORI: We leave in 15 minutes.

She leaves but keeps the door open.

ANDY: Guess that means we can't finish.

JOSH: Just as well. Her coming in was the equivalent of an iceberg bath.

More banging sounds.

ANDY: What's going on out there?

JOSH: Kyle's building a green house so we can have veggies year round. Save on food costs.

ANDY: Things are rough, huh?

JOSH: We're managing. Like that broadcast Hillary did on the homeless, we got it made compared to some who have no home.

ANDY: Yeah, it got me thinking. I thought of getting a job too. Especially now that you're working extra hours being all managing, I have free time.

JOSH [sounds suspicious]: And the reason for this sudden work ethic?

ANDY: I have to have a reason?

JOSH: You usually do.

ANDY: I can't believe how archaic and Neanderthal you are.

JOSH: What?

ANDY: You don't want me paying to take you out, do you?

JOSH: Ha! I knew there was a reason.

ANDY: Don't be stupid.

JOSH: And me mind? [He leans back on the bed with his hands behind his head]. Be like living in the lap of luxury.

ANDY [goes over to his chair and picks up his coat over his desk chair and throws it at him]: Let's picnic.

Scene fades out then back in at a park.

LORI: Oh, look, mom! There's a spot.

The location just happens to be close to Amanda's church picnic site. She heads over toward it not giving anyone a chance to disagree.

NICOLE: She seems awfully keen.

STEVEN: Mmm, too keen. What's she up to?

KYLE [hears a familiar heartbeat close by]: Amanda's here.

Steven and Nicole give each other "I knew it" looks.

NICOLE: Want to bet our daughter planned this?

KYLE: She did?

He looks over at the other picnic and sees Amanda and waves when she looks over and sees him. She waves back.

CAROL [stands beside her and sees the Tragers]: How did they know we were here?

AMANDA: Um, [unable to lie], I might have mentioned it.

CAROL: Did you? How convenient. Maybe, just maybe, after lunch you can visit for a few minutes before the games begin.

AMANDA: I can?

CAROL: Only a few.

AMANDA [gives her mom a hug]: Thanks!

After each family has their lunch, Amanda comes over to their picnic table.

AMANDA: Hi.

KYLE [stands up]: Hi.

LORI: Hi. Fancy meeting you here.

NICOLE [not fooled by her cavalier attitude]: Yes, fancy that. Hello, Amanda.

JESSI [to Lori]: You planned this?

LORI [avoids direct eye contact with her but at least she spoke to her]: No plan involved. Purely coincidence.

ANDY: Tell us another one.

The truth is obvious to Nicole and Steven as well. They don't have to check if Kyle or Jessi is wearing their 'I know you're lying' look.

AMANDA [to Kyle]: I only have a few minutes. I was wondering if you mind taking a walk with me? If it's all right with you, Mrs. Trager?

NICOLE: Of course.

KYLE: Thanks, Nicole.

He takes Amanda's hand and they go for a walk. She leads them to the swing sets and playground area.

KYLE: It wasn't a coincidence, was it?

AMANDA: No. When I found out you were having a picnic, Lori and I thought if we happened to run into each other, or made it happen, even better.

KYLE: And your mom's okay with us being together?

AMANDA: For a few minutes.

KYLE: Are you organizing the games?

AMANDA: No, thankfully. I'm participating in some of them with my mom.

KYLE: Sounds like fun. [They pause in front of a set of swings].

AMANDA: It is. And so is this. [She sits on a swing then indicates the other one]. Here. [Then her voice turns soft as Kyle sits on the other swing facing her]. Never been on a swing before, have you?

KYLE: No.

AMANDA: It's easy. [She shows him how to swing and soon they are both swinging away].

AMANDA [calls out as they swing past each other]: Like it?

KYLE: Yeah.

The faster he goes the more the wind brushes over him but the real thrill is sharing this moment with Amanda. Because they are having too much fun it's not long before younger kids come by and watch and hope they can have a turn. Kyle and Amanda slow down and relinquish their swings to the younger kids.

AMANDA: Over here. [She leads him to the slides]. This might not be as much fun. When you're smaller it looks a lot bigger and is a longer way up. Want to try it? At least once?

KYLE: Sure.

No sooner was she at the top she was at the bottom. Same for Kyle.

AMANDA: Mmm, sorry. It was more fun in my head.

KYLE: You thought about us playing in your head?

AMANDA: Yeah, but it's silly.

KYLE: Tell me.

More kids come over to try the slide now so they start walking back.

AMANDA: Just a fantasy that if you were saved earlier when you were younger and happened to have been adopted by the Tragers back then too, we would have probably played together, like them. [She looks over at the younger kids playing and he does too before looking back at her]. Silly fantasy.

KYLE [smiles]: It's not silly. [Lingering chemical taste or not, he cups her chin and leans down to kiss her].

AMANDA: I thought we were going to wait—[but when his lips touch hers all thought and protest leaves her. It was the sweetest kiss he ever gave her causing a brief shiver of reaction to run down her spine].

A BOY [nearby]: Eww, gross. [A girl giggles].

Kyle pulls away and looks over at them and smiles before he takes Amanda's hand and leads her back to their picnic area.

AMANDA [giggles like the girl did]: I guess we would have thought it gross too if that were a younger us.

KYLE: As much fun as we would have had playing if I'd been younger, I'm glad I'm older.

AMANDA: Me too.

Kyle [walks with Amanda back to her mom]: Thank you, Mrs. Bloom, for allowing Amanda and I to spend some time together.

Amanda looks at him adoringly. He always knows the right thing to say.

CAROL: You're welcome, Kyle. Don't worry, only one more week and Amanda won't be grounded anymore. [They look at each other pleased but it doesn't last long when she continues]. At least you can walk her home openly instead of hiding and making out behind the bushes.

AMANDA: How did—[she looks stunned and Kyle is worried she'll ban him from really seeing Amanda now].

CAROL: I happened to return some laundry you missed into your room and looked out the window. It was a nice bright full moon and I could see quite clearly. [They look at each other guilt-ridden]. Like I said, one more week. [She turns away so they wouldn't see her smile a little too smugly].

Kyle goes back to the Tragers lost in thought. Amanda's mother may have said she was grounded but she didn't say specifically he couldn't walk her home, just that she caught them together. And after he could walk her home openly. Did that mean they could continue in secret? Not that it was secret anymore. So if it wasn't secret why not walk Amanda home openly? There was a catch somewhere he was missing. He needed to ask Lori.

KYLE: Can I ask you something?

LORI: Ask away.

KYLE [tells her word for word what Mrs. Bloom said]: What do you think it means? Can I walk Amanda home without worrying she'll catch us now?

LORI: No! [Her loud expletive startles him and makes the other family members and friends look their way in curiosity. Lori grabs his shirt and leads him farther away from earshot, except for Jessi who listens in then tunes out when she hears it's all about Amanda]. You still need to do it in secret.

KYLE: But she already knows.

LORI: Exactly. [He's even more puzzled]. Look, if you do it openly it's like your flaunting her authority and means you disrespect her rules, then she'll really ground Amanda for even longer or ban you forever going out with her. This way if you keep 'pretending' to walk her home in secret, she's satisfied you still mean well but respect the fact she knows you know it's wrong. See?

KYLE: I get the keeping her respect part.

LORI: Just keep trying to hide. [He still looks confused]. Trust me.

She pats his arm then goes back to the family who have now brought out the Frisbee. Kyle joins in. The guys hold back so it's easier on the girls, Nicole and Lori in particular. Soon the guys want to continue and get more into it, leaving the girls out of it. Except Jessi, who can hold her own against any guy.

Scene fades out then back in and the family is back home. Kyle resumes work on the greenhouse before it gets dark. Jessi helps.

While Kyle thinks he got off easy with Mrs. Bloom, Amanda didn't.

CAROL [confronts her daughter before Amanda begins practicing on her piano]: So, you want to explain why you disobeyed and allowed Kyle to walk you home?

AMANDA: I was wrong, I know. I love being with him.

CAROL: So much that you can't even bear to walk home without him?

AMANDA: I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again.

CAROL: Well, that's not good enough, Amanda, because I know that's exactly what will happen again. He'll walk you home with or without my permission, won't he?

AMANDA: Mom, I'm sure he won't.

CAROL: Amanda, stop with the lies! If not Kyle then either Lori or another Trager walks you home, don't they? Do you think I don't know what's going on? [At this Amanda looks ill at ease]. Are you ever going to tell me the truth?

AMANDA: What do you mean?

CAROL: What hurts me the most is that my own daughter won't tell me who hurt her!

AMANDA: Mom, those college guys didn't hurt me too badly, I told you, I just had a few bruises.

CAROL: It was well before then, the real reason you were too scared to leave the house, too scared you felt the need to take self-defense. [She holds up her hand to stop Amanda trying to come up with another excuse]. More than being spooked by that thief who broke into our house.

AMANDA [looks away, tears forming in her eyes, hating to lie to her mother]: Mom, I—

CAROL: Were you raped?

AMANDA [looks bact at her, shocked]: What? No! I was never hurt that way! I mean—I wasn't.

How could she tell her mom what Latnok did to her? She'd never understand or accept why she didn't go to the police for what they did to her, not without exposing the truth about Kyle. She didn't want them to get away with what they did, but knows Kyle has a plan to fix it so they'd never bother her, him or his family ever again.

CAROL: Mugged? [Amanda shakes her head no]. You know what's funny? I was just starting to trust Kyle. [She steps closer]. But if I find out he, in any way, has something to do with your phobia, that's the last you'll ever see of him. [She says the one thing she knows would get Amanda to talk].

AMANDA [tires of her mom always accusing and blaming him and unknowingly falls right into her mom's trap]: Even if he was a victim too?

CAROL [frowns, trying not to look pleased she was making headway]: What do you mean?

AMANDA: I—nothing. [She looks away, really afraid now she'll say more than she wants too, disappointing her mother yet again. Carol was so close].

CAROL: Are you saying he was hurt too? In what way? [She sees Amanda bite her lip]. I can't believe Nicole or Steven wouldn't do anything to protect their adoptive son, wouldn't they? [Amanda just looks away, knowing they already were doing anything to protect him]. And you would do anything as well, wouldn't you? [Amanda looks back at her, eyes widening in disbelief. Her mother was being more intuitive than she ever thought of her as being and looks at her with new eyes]. I just hope one day soon, you'll be able to tell me. I just hope you know I would do anything for you.

Amanda watches her mom as she walks away, seeing her mother wipe away a few tears which makes her own tears flow more freely and lets out the sob she's been holding back and covers her mouth. How she longed at that moment to tell her mom everything. She was her mom, she'd understand. She only sobbed harder, feeling unsure and scared and more alone than she'd ever felt. The only other people in her life whom she could share her doubts and fears with were the Tragers. Even then, it wasn't the same.

While busy working in the yard, Jessi doesn't get a chance to have Kyle hear the conversation she taped on Cassidy, so when Cassidy calls him later that night, Kyle doesn't know Cassidy really means business. Scene now shows him in his room on his cell.

CASSIDY: I thought you were coming in.

KYLE: I still need to get permission, as soon as I do, I'll be there. [He hopes that will be enough to keep Cassidy waiting for him].

CASSIDY: Of course you will. [He clicks off].

Kyle feels uneasy. He can tell Cassidy doesn't believe him and checks to make sure the program he set is still recording Cassidy. He looks up and sees Jessi standing in his doorway and knows she overheard.

JESSI: You have to hear something. [She goes to the other computer and accesses the file she taped].

After he listens, his uneasiness turns to worry but it isn't until the morning, when they listen in on Cassidy again and discover what he's up to next just as they are about to head to school, that he has even more reason to be worried. Nicole comes in to see what the hold up is and listens in too.

NICOLE: Hey, you two, time to leave. [Jessi waves her over].

Computer screen shows Cassidy talking to Nate in his office. Scene cuts to them.

CASSIDY: How'd it go, mate?

NATE: Like you expected. Pretty much into her boyfriend. Personally, I can't see why. She's too pretty to be with him. Now me on the other hand…[he flexes his muscles].

CASSIDY: Try asking her out.

NATE: Look, buying latte's alone and trying to strike up a conversation while she's working is hard enough. She just treats me like a regular customer. [Cut back to Kyle and Jessi and Nicole who all look at each other].

KYLE: Amanda. [Emotions he never felt before with such intensity rises inside him and struggles to keep listening, silently practicing calming techniques. Jessi glances at him as if sensing his churning emotions].

NATE [cut back to him]: If she finds out I'm from here word will get to Kyle. I thought that's what you didn't want?

CASSIDY: Well, now I do. Problem?

NATE: Not me. But you'll have a problem with him.

CASSIDY: Not if I give you this for you two to work on. [He hands Nate a folder]. Take Mark and Jackie with you.

NATE: Why?

CASSIDY: All they'll know what to do is to try and get him on board.

NATE: You really think they can do what you can't?

CASSIDY: No, mate, that's why I gave you something extra as further incentive. [Nate looks in the file and sees what Cassidy's incentive is but the surveillance camera can't see what's in it].

NATE: Going for broke, are we?

CASSIDY: Something like that.

NATE: He won't like it.

CASSIDY: Not expecting him too.

NATE: Your funeral. [He leaves].

CASSIDY [punches a cell number]: Just in case Kyle refuses me once again, show him who really holds his future. [He clicks off then leaves the room].

Scene cuts back to Kyle's room.

NICOLE: My God, what does he have planned?

KYLE: I don't know. I wish I could be with Amanda every second.

Jessi looks like she wants to gag, even more so when Kyle continues.

KYLE: I don't want her to be alone. The times I can't be with her would you cover for me, Jessi? You'll know if she's being followed or not. [Jessi frowns, not liking the idea]. _You're the only one who can protect her like I can_.

JESSI: Fine. I'll watch her.

Monday night after school and work, Jessi follows Amanda. Amanda hears a sound behind her, looks back, sees no one and walks faster. Just then Jessi steps out in front of her. She screams.

JESSI: Must you do that?

AMANDA: What do you think you're doing?

JESSI: Following you, make sure you're safe.

AMANDA: By scaring me?

JESSI: No, by making sure you weren't being followed.

AMANDA: Am I being followed?

JESSI: By me.

AMANDA: I meant besides you.

JESSI: No.

AMANDA: Yeah well, next time, let me know you're going to follow me.

JESSI: Fine, if that will stop you shrieking.

Amanda shakes her head in disgust and starts walking again uncaring that Jessi is walking behind her. At least she wasn't walking with her. When she heads to her house Jessi calls out:

JESSI: You're welcome.

AMANDA [sarcastic]: Yeah, thanks for the scare, I feel safer already.

JESSI [goes inside and passes Kyle in the hall]: I quit. You can walk her home from now on.

She heads to her room and slams the door. Kyle sighs. The next night after getting an early start on work so he can leave early, Kyle walks Amanda to her class and on their way there he immediately has the sensation they are being followed.

AMANDA: So, mind if I ask you something? [Her thoughts are focused on a rumor Hillary overheard].

KYLE [his attention still focused on where they were being watched from]: Sure.

AMANDA: Did you tell Jessi you loved her?

KYLE: No, she asked me if I loved her. [She waits].

AMANDA: And?

KYLE [notices a van in the shadows]: I said yes.

AMANDA: You did? You do?

KYLE: What? [He turns to look at her then around them].

AMANDA: Have you been listening?

KYLE: Yes.

AMANDA: Well, how do you feel about me?

KYLE [a little baffled]: I love you. [He says as if wondering why or how she could not believe he doesn't].

AMANDA: And the love you feel for Jessi?

KYLE: She's my friend. Why?

AMANDA [feels relief]: Not important.

He suddenly senses she no longer doubts him and wonders why and how she came to have any doubts. When she snuggles closer as they walk arm in arm he keeps an eye out on how he can lure the van away. They walk past a clothing shop and he takes her inside.

KYLE: Would you do something for me?

AMANDA [looks around the store in confusion]: Sure, but why come in here?

KYLE: I just need to do something; I'll be right back.

AMANDA [puts a hand on his arm]: What is it?

KYLE: I think we're being followed. I'll lead them away.

She just nods and looks around but doesn't really see anything. Her attention keeps straying outside the window, waiting and worrying. He comes back and she sighs in relief but it's short-lived as he grabs her hand.

KYLE: Follow me. [He leads her to the back of the store and out the back entrance]. How fast can you run?

AMANDA: Ah, not very. [He reaches for her to pick her up]. No, wait.

KYLE [looks around quickly]: We have to.

AMANDA: Piggyback. [He looks puzzled and she realizes it's another expression he hasn't heard and shows him].

With his arms hooked under her knees and she holding on to him, he is able to run much faster carrying her this way instead of in his arms, especially since she has a cumbersome backpack on her.

Camera pans inside Jade's dojo. Tank walks up to Jade.

TANK: Amanda's late.

JADE: Yeah, she is.

TANK: I was planning on a training exercise for some students. Want to look it over?

JADE [checks his watch]: I can spare a few.

Camera shot outside in the alley behind the dojo where Kyle sets her down and quickly finds a way to unlatch the back door and pulls her inside. He no longer senses they are being followed.

KYLE: Safe now.

He smiles at her and she sighs with relief but when she sees his smile disappear and looks over her shoulder she turns around.

JADE: What's going on here?

AMANDA: Jade! I want you to meet Kyle, my boyfriend.

Kyle looks around the dojo as Amanda starts her practice session with Jade. He sees some training manuals on a bookshelf on self-defense and, for something to do, reads through them. Even though his attention is off her, she can't help be aware of him and her attention isn't as focused. Twice, Jade has to stop and lecture her, or rather yell.

Kyle looks up, knowing his presence is affecting Amanda, much like how she affected him when she came by once to watch him and Jessi practice and how irritated Jessi became with him. Jade tells her they're done and she comes over to him.

KYLE: I'm sorry. I'm distracting you.

JADE [passes by]: Yeah, you are.

AMANDA [glares after him]: Never mind him. Guess I didn't expect to be this nervous. Not that you make me nervous.

KYLE: I understand.

He puts the last manual he was reading back on the shelf. A memory of Zzyzx trying to download information he didn't want flashes inside his head and he frowns, pushing it aside for later reflection.

KYLE: You ready?

AMANDA: Sure, let me get my bag. [Soon they are on the way home]. So, how's Jessi?

KYLE: Nicole is helping her deal.

AMANDA: I'm scared. To know that her mother was murdered…

She shudders and he stops before they come into view of her front door near a hedge and holds her close.

KYLE: I know.

AMANDA: Thanks for walking me home.

KYLE: You're wel—

Amanda kisses him goodnight.

AMANDA: Better with the chemicals gone?

KYLE: Much. Not that it wasn't better before. [She smiles as he contemplates and analyzes their kiss. She didn't have long to wait]. Peach.

AMANDA: It's become my favorite.

KYLE: I like it.

AMANDA: I'm glad.

She kisses him again, far longer than usual and this time he can't hide his response.

AMANDA: You know, today in class, it got me thinking. [She leans her forehead on his].

KYLE [swallows]: What?

AMANDA: About family. The future. What I want. I only have my mom. Have one uncle from my dad's side but he's far away so don't have much contact with him. If anything happened to my mom…[she takes a steady breath]. Guess what I'm trying to say is, when I get married, I want more than one child.

KYLE [totally confused as to where she is going with this]: Oh.

AMANDA: When I came back from New York, I couldn't help feel intimidated. There was so much talent. But the other students never did anything but play their instruments. No other extra-curricular activities or hobbies or anything. Focused on one thing only. I mean, I love piano but I don't want it to be the only thing to focus on. I want more. Another reason I felt being there wasn't right for me. I don't want to be alone.

KYLE: I understand.

AMANDA: So, that's why I'm planning to attend this one college instead of U-Dub. It has more to offer for me and will also accept the scholarship I won. It's close by at least. We just won't see each other as often except at night or weekends. But with work and studying, our time together will be limited. Guess I just want to make the most of the time we have together now.

KYLE: I see. Wait, another college?

AMANDA: Yeah.

KYLE: If that's what you need to do and what you want, I think that's great.

She smiles and looks at him with love in her eyes. This time he leans over and kisses her, holding her close. She thrills to feel his response to her growing. He can sense her temperature rise and starts to pull back but she wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer. His heart rate increases too and the outside light starts to flicker. She breaks free.

AMANDA: I'm sorry. I went too far, didn't I?

KYLE: No. I don't want to embarrass you.

AMANDA: Embarrass me how?

He glances down and she does too.

AMANDA: Oh. [She looks back up]. That doesn't embarrass me.

KYLE: It doesn't? [The lights flicker even more].

She looks over at the light and then at him, smiling.

KYLE: Sorry.

AMANDA: No, I started something I should have known we couldn't and can't finish. It's just, being with you…[she gives a shy shrug].

KYLE: What?

AMANDA [she blushes]: I feel like, um, I want to be closer, I want more.

KYLE: More? [He swallows again and his breathing is heavier].

AMANDA: This isn't fair to you. Maybe we should—

He cups her face and kisses her full on the lips, deepening it to see how far she really is willing to go, just as he's willing to go a little farther. It was all he thought about since she mentioned she wanted to take the next step, but the timing was never right. This time he manages to control the light if not his body's reaction. Her response is to lean closer as he tries for the first time to French kiss. Both are a little hesitant at first, gauging the other's response and with each try is encouraged further to try more. Soon they catch on, he, quick as always, the fast learner. Soon also, neither wants to break free, except the occasional moment for air. All too soon though, they break apart to hold each other close.

AMANDA: I wish the night didn't have to end.

KYLE: Me either. But if your mom sees us—

AMANDA: I'll be grounded forever.

KYLE: You will?

AMANDA: Maybe not forever.

KYLE: No, I thought now that she knows I'm walking you home, will she still ground you or prevent me from seeing you anymore?

AMANDA [thinks on her conversation with her mom after their picnic and tries to hide her unease]: I don't think so.

KYLE: What's wrong?

She shakes her head and hopes he leaves the topic alone. He does, and it makes her adore him even more, his patience.

KYLE: One more thing, before you go in. [She waits]. Maybe it's best if you didn't go to your class anymore. I don't want to risk having Latnok find out where you go twice a week.

AMANDA: After what happened earlier, I was thinking of the exact same thing.

They smile and he stays to watch her go safely inside. At home in his room he recalls the words Declan said about the information inside his head containing secrets of the universe and the information trying to push through when he was at the dojo with Amanda.

KYLE [narrative]: If my mind contained the formula and years of scientific data, I wondered if it also contained the needed codes to get into Latnok's network system? [He concentrates going into a deep trance].

NICOLE [shakes him]: Kyle! Wake up! [She shakes him harder]. Kyle!

He opens his eyes and looks up to see Nicole looking at him very worried.

NICOLE: I was afraid you weren't going to wake up.

KYLE: I have it.

NICOLE: Have what?

KYLE: The code.

At the Rack the next day Amanda is serving Nate. He's become a regular now. Despite being a terrible flirt, in some ways he reminds her of Jade, rough around the edges but deep down an okay kind of guy.

AMANDA: Here you are. [She hands him his latte].

NATE: To you. [He winks at her and takes a sip].

AMANDA: You don't give up, do you?

NATE: Never.

She shakes her head and as he sets his drink down on the counter that's when she sees the tattoo of the Latnok symbol on his wrist. Everything around her seems to fade in the distance. In the background, Kyle comes in and he pauses as he sees Nate at the counter talking with Amanda. A slow anger starts to rise inside him, especially when he senses Amanda becoming upset.

NATE: Hey, gorgeous, you all right?

She glares at him, realizing he's not an okay kind of guy after all. He's Latnok. Without thinking twice, she shoves his drink into his lap.

NATE [stands up and hisses as the hot drink burns through his clothing]: What the—? Gorgeous, what gives?

AMANDA: Don't ever call me that!

She turns away. Nate suddenly puts two and two together as he looks at his wrist and realizes she must have seen his tattoo.

NATE: Wait! [He's about to leap over the counter to go after her and explain when someone grabs his arm and he turns, suddenly face to face with Kyle].

KYLE: I wouldn't. [Amanda stops, relieved to see him come to her rescue].

NATE: Well, well. The boyfriend. [He shakes his arm to dislodge Kyle's grip and Kyle easily lets go, but not because he can't hold on]. About time you got here.

KYLE: What are you doing here?

NATE: Hoping I'd run into you. You know how many latte's I had to imbibe just waiting around for you to show? Quite a few.

KYLE: I don't believe you.

NATE [smirks]: Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either. Cassidy wants you. [Kyle narrows his eyes at him]. Hey, I'm just the messenger. He thinks we can work on a project together. Personally, I don't think you have what it takes.

KYLE: What kind of project?

NATE: Meet me here tomorrow night, I'll bring it.

KYLE: I'll be here.

NATE [glances at Amanda]: Guess it wasn't meant to be, gorgeous.

He smiles at her then steps around Kyle who, Nate notes, has a fist clenched. Mugs in the back wall hanging on hooks start to rattle. Maybe there was more to the boy wonder after all. Nate leaves, mission accomplished.

Kyle takes deep breaths to control his sudden anger. He was fine until the moment he saw Nate about to go after Amanda. The mugs stop rattling and he turns to Amanda.

KYLE: Are you okay?

AMANDA: Yes, no, I will be.

KYLE: Amanda—

AMANDA: I better clean up the mess I made. [She goes to the back to bring out a mop].

As she starts to clean he puts a hand on hers. She looks up at him.

KYLE [pulls out a ring on a silver chain from his pocket]: I know I can't be with you all the time so I thought you could wear this. I put a tracking device on it.

AMANDA: You think they're going to kidnap me again?

KYLE: No. [She doesn't look convinced]. I hope not, but I think they are planning something. I found the evidence I needed. They won't be in business long.

AMANDA: Good. [She studies the ring; it's a silver Celtic knot with a black onyx heart shaped stone]. It's beautiful. Thank you. [She puts it around her neck].

KYLE: You're welcome.

He waits until she finishes work but just as he's ready to take her home, Mrs. Bloom comes in.

AMANDA [surprised to see her]: Mom, what are you doing here?

CAROL: I came to take you home.

AMANDA: Why?

CAROL [turns to Kyle]: Don't worry, Kyle. I can look after my daughter, thank you for your concern with her well-being.

KYLE: Does this mean I'm not allowed to walk her home anymore?

CAROL: We'll see.

She then leads her daughter out without giving them a chance to say goodnight, just a brief wave goodbye. Kyle goes home alone. Scene cuts to him in his room.

KYLE [narrative]: Knowing now that Amanda had been stalked by Nate this past week and Cassidy making more plans to get me into Latnok, I knew I had to put my final plan in place. I had contacted Foss and let him know it was time. I recalled Adam's message of my parentage, the information I didn't tell Declan about. The information left me feeling shaken and worried about my own life and how it's now more uncertain than ever and not with my taking out Latnok.

ADAM's voice: I'd like to tell you about the first two subjects, and forgive my choice in words, but they were more than subjects to me. They were my sons, like you are. But with them I used Grace Kingsley's DNA. Michael Cassidy is her son from a relationship she had a long time ago with an Englishman. That's all I know about him. No name, nothing. She was very secretive and bitter about it. Maybe that's why in the end I couldn't use her DNA anymore. Which is why your DNA is a direct clone from my DNA.

KYLE [narrative]: That's when I knew how close I'd come to being Cassidy's half-brother and even more shocked to learn that I was nothing but a clone myself.

ADAM's voice continues: I had perfected the procedure far beyond Latnok's expectations. I didn't tell them or anyone. I had no idea it would, I mean, you would survive as well as you have. Cloning you the way I did could have possible repercussions. Cellular deterioration for one, organ failure for another. Keep yourself in shape. Stay strong. And tell no one. The ethical ramifications alone would be astronomical. This is one decision I struggled with a long time and when you survived, I honestly didn't know whether to be glad or sad. Another burden for you to carry, Kyle. For that, I'm sorry.

KYLE [narrative]: Here Latnok was trying to clone from a clone. The more scientists tampered with life the more it weakened the DNA structure. My research on cloning shows that clones don't survive long. How long did I have to survive, to live even?


	5. S03 E12 Bringing Down The House

32

Kyle XY S3 E12

**Bringing Down The House**

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, first draft was awful, redid it, but had to redo the last scene a third time. Have trouble with action scenes. Or maybe I just can't get a handle on the Cassidy character. Actually, I know I can't get a handle on who he is. Hope you like it!_

***

Kyle has a meeting with Foss just outside the house. Foss steps out from the shadows.

KYLE: Here's the proof. [He hands Foss the book Sara left, naming her killer]. As soon as Melanie and her lawyers get a warrant we're set.

Foss nods.

KYLE: Still no contact with the spy they planted?

FOSS: No.

KYLE: We can't wait for him.

FOSS: Unless he's been discovered and taken care of already.

They look at each other in understanding.

KYLE: I'll get Jessi started on the takeover.

Foss nods again. Opening credits.

It's the next night, the night Kyle arranged to meet Nate at the Rack, and Amanda is working there, filling in now that she can't risk going to class anymore. When Kyle enters, he comes over to her, noticing Lori studying the job board. He waves to her and she waves back.

KYLE [to Amanda]: Hi.

AMANDA: Hi.

KYLE: I thought you weren't working tonight.

AMANDA: Well, since I can't risk going to my class anymore I thought I'd see if I could work tonight. Luckily Josh had an opening. I could always use the extra pay.

KYLE: But I'm meeting Nate. If it upsets you seeing him I could meet someplace else.

AMANDA: I can handle him.

KYLE: I know, but—

AMANDA [smiles reassuringly at him]: Kyle, I'll be fine.

He nods and goes to wait at a table. Lori joins him.

KYLE: Any luck?

LORI: A couple of prospects to check out. So, tonight's the night, huh?

KYLE: Is that why you're here? A chance to see Mark?

LORI: You mean Mark's coming? [Kyle looks at her as if she knew he was coming]. Yeah, okay. Anyone but you I would have said it was a lucky guess. [He smiles and she smiles back].

Just then Mark comes in. Lori smile wavers, suddenly nervous. Jackie is with him, but so is Nate with a file in his hands. Kyle tenses. This is it, the chance to see what is in that file. The three walk over to their table.

MARK: Hi, Lori. What are you doing here?

LORI: Nice to see you, too.

MARK: I, uh, just meant, when we last talked you never mentioned you'd be here. [She discovered he usually gets nervous when he's hiding something].

LORI: No, I didn't. Spur of the moment.

MARK: Well, uh, Jackie and I, [he glances at Nate], and Nate just came to talk to Kyle for a bit.

LORI: I see that.

MARK: You don't mind if we talk later?

LORI: I don't mind being all yours later.

NATE [impatient]: Let's get this over with. [He sits]. Anyone with half an eye can see she's not going anywhere.

LORI [frowns at him]: Charming.

Mark and Jackie look at each other before Mark shrugs and joins them. Jackie takes a chair and sits down.

MARK [to Kyle after giving Lori a nervous smile]: So, missed seeing you. Thought you were going to visit Latnok again.

NATE: I didn't miss you at all.

Kyle narrows his eyes at him, knowing Nate is being deliberately rude.

JACKIE [after a brief glare at Nate]: It's okay with us if some of your ways are more on the Natural side.

MARK: Yeah, we'd really like you there.

NATE: I wouldn't.

JACKIE [to Nate]: Why are you here?

NATE: No choice.

KYLE: A person always has a choice. [He stares challengingly at Nate].

NATE [stares back, Mark frowns watching them]: You're right they do. [He tosses the file on the table and slides it over to Kyle]. Cassidy actually thought we could work together. I told him I doubted that would happen.

Kyle gives him one last look and opens the file, holding it up so only he can see the contents. Inside is some calculations others have tried to work on and decipher, falling far short on the solution. It is calculations to duplicate the amniotic fluid and increase it's growth rate. The formula only he had inside his head. Suddenly, in a flash, he sees the formula complete with the proper growth acceleration rate plus a mass amount of other information threatening to overwhelm him, but before all the information unzips inside his head, he mentally compresses it all back in his subconscious. Opening a door to retrieve a code must have unlocked more than he wanted. He rubs his forehead and blinks.

LORI: You okay?

KYLE: Yeah, fine.

JACKIE: You looked like you zoned out there for a second, kiwi.

NATE [mocks]: Formula too much for you to handle?

Kyle ignores him and turns the paper over and sees the note Cassidy wrote. "Join us, brother. Find out who your real family is. You won't regret it if you do." Meaning he'll regret it if he doesn't join them.

NATE [grows impatient]: Well?

In the background, Declan and Jessi comes in. Declan looks over, sees Kyle and the others and heads on over with Jessi following behind him. They are both in time to hear Kyle's warning.

KYLE: Tell Cassidy, I know who my family is. [He leans closer to Nate]. If he bothers me or harms my family and friends, it's the last thing he'll ever do.

Jackie gasps at Kyle's hostility. Nate reaches over to take the file but Kyle closes it and moves it out of his reach.

NATE: That's Latnok's property.

KYLE: It's mine now. [Nate makes a move to grab the file]. Don't. [Kyle's eyes and tone of voice flashes a distinct warning which Nate heeds, although he doesn't look pleased].

NATE: I'll pass on your message then.

Kyle tilts his head and doesn't say anything more. Nate gets up and turns to see Declan right behind him.

NATE: Problem?

DECLAN: Yeah, you.

NATE: Fighting words, mate.

DECLAN: Bring it on. [He catches Kyle shaking his head at him].

NATE: Chicken?

DECLAN: Not by a long shot. You?

NATE: You'd be just a waste of my time.

DECLAN: Yeah, right. Sounds like you're the chicken.

NATE [doesn't think much of Declan's intelligence, or lack thereof]: Just get out of my way, bozo. [He side-steps Declan but then comes face to face with Jessi]. Not another one?

JESSI: I'm the real trouble.

LORI [beneath her breath that only Mark, who's sitting beside her, Kyle and Jessi, hears]: You can say that again.

NATE [looks her up and down]: I don't doubt it. You can singe a guy on looks alone. [Jessi doesn't like the way he looks at her, bothered by both his manner and Lori's comment so what he says next is enough to confuse her]. Personally, I think Cassidy's nuts.

JESSI: Nuts?

NATE: Yeah, certifiably. [She looks more confused]. I think he should be pushing to have you join us, not wonder boy over there, [he nods his head over at Kyle]. You're much better than he is. [He winks at her; pleased to see he caught her off guard and leaves while she'll let him. He knows how dangerous she can be].

NATE [to Amanda who is wiping down the counter]: See you around, gorgeous. [She glares after him as he leaves then glances back at Kyle. She's surprised to see a fierce look of anger on his face. Was he jealous? She resumes cleaning up, glancing occasionally back at him].

Declan takes the seat Nate vacated. Jessi glances at Kyle and he gives a slight nod, trying to calm his sudden emotion that took him by surprise. Jessi leaves to follow Nate, giving him a "what's with you" kind of look. He just gives a slight shrug.

JACKIE: I know Nate can put anyone off, but what's with you and Cassidy?

DECLAN: Wow, you're sharp.

JACKIE [glances at him]: Hard to miss.

MARK: What is going on between you guys?

LORI: Maybe you should tell us what really goes on at Latnok?

Mark and Jackie look uncomfortable.

MARK: Lori, we talked about that.

JACKIE: You did?

MARK: No, I mean, that I can't talk about it.

DECLAN [shakes his head at Jackie]: Can't believe a beautiful girl like you would be involved in a shady organization hell-bent on shady activities.

JACKIE: We are not a shady organization. We're secret yes. But our activities are for the good of mankind.

DECLAN: I think someone's wearing rose-colored glasses.

Kyle frowns. Another phrase he isn't familiar with but knows it has something to do with the flow of Declan's verbal digs.

JACKIE: I don't like your insinuation that I could be involved in anything shady.

DECLAN: Never said you were. But maybe you've been lied to.

MARK: Oh, wow. I just realized.

LORI: What?

MARK [looks at Kyle]: What you said to me at Latnok. I didn't know.

JACKIE [looks from one to the other, glad to have her attention focused on someone else besides Declan who annoyed her. Kiwi she liked, she wasn't sure about his friend.]: Know what?

MARK: Prom night.

LORI: What about it?

MARK [fidgets in his chair]: Ah, …[looks at Kyle]. I thought you knew and accepted what Cassidy planned for you.

KYLE: No.

MARK: It's all clear now. Oh, man. I'm sorry. If I'd have known…[Kyle nods].

JACKIE: What's clear? Will someone tell me what's going on?

In the background, Amanda's shift is over and she's ready to go home so comes over to sit with them as she waits for her mom to come and take her home.

KYLE [smiles briefly at her as she moves a chair over to sit beside him]: Cassidy's using you. Latnok isn't what they say they are.

JACKIE: I don't believe you.

MARK: He's forcing you to join us, isn't he?

JACKIE: Why would he do that? It doesn't make sense if he wants Kyle. To do anything that would jeopardize his joining us is counterproductive.

LORI: Now you're catching on.

JACKIE [glances her way]: I don't believe it.

AMANDA [cuts in]: Believe it.

JACKIE [looks her way]: Why? [She looks to Mark]. Mark?

MARK: I feel like he can't be trusted. Says one thing, does another.

JACKIE: He's nice.

MARK: Yeah, to you. He likes you.

Jackie doesn't look like this fact thrills her.

KYLE [takes Amanda's hand in his and looks sadly at her then at Jackie]: Latnok kidnapped Amanda and then stalked her just to get me to cooperate.

Jackie looks on in disbelief, first at him then at Amanda as she nods her head. Mark looks just as shocked. He never knew how far it went either.

KYLE [voice and manner now earnest]: If you two don't want to be implicated in any way, don't go back to Latnok.

DECLAN: Avoid Cassidy too, if you know what's good for you.

In the background Amanda's mom comes in to take her home. Amanda, after a brief sigh of disappointment she had to leave so soon, kisses Kyle's cheek.

AMANDA: See you.

KYLE: See you.

All is silent at the table as Jackie and Mark try to take in what Kyle has told them. Scene fades out then back in, showing outside the Trager house, then inside Kyle's room. Jessi is on the computer while Kyle is on his, entering the code and accessing all of Latnok's accounts and business dealings, placing a timer for it to come crashing down. They are working in unison.

KYLE: How's it going?

JESSI: I love playing the stock market. At last I found the perfect way to use the money Cassidy gave me.

KYLE: How much have you bought so far?

JESSI: Enough for a controlling interest.

KYLE: I still feel uncomfortable with your plan.

JESSI: You're not going to stop me. [She said this more of a fact than a question, knowing how she felt toward Cassidy and how she wanted some way to make him pay for his crime].

KYLE: No.

The smell of freshly baked bread permeates the house and into his room, making him pause in typing further.

KYLE: Smells good.

JESSI: Quit thinking with your stomach. We need to finish this.

KYLE: My stomach? Where'd you pick that phrase up?

JESSI: In books you don't seem to bother to read.

He just shrugs and goes back to typing. Scene switches to the kitchen where Nicole is placing sandwiches in brown lunch bags.

NICOLE [calls out]: Okay, everyone. Don't forget your lunch.

Josh is the first to come in and grab his bag.

JOSH: We're brown bagging it now?

LORI [walks in sniffing]: Mm, what smells so good?

NICOLE: I tried out the bread-making machine Kyle bought for us and used it to make you sandwiches.

STEVEN [come in behind Lori]: I for one can't wait. Is there enough for toast? [He pauses to kiss Nicole's cheek just as Jessi enters the room].

NICOLE [points]: By the toaster.

He goes over to try some and notices how perfectly sliced they are.

STEVEN: You did a great job slicing these, Nicole.

NICOLE [smiles at Jessi]: Actually, Jessi did that for me.

STEVEN: Great job, Jessi. [Jessi gives a small smile, pleased].

LORI: Yeah, she's good with knives. [Jessi loses her smile and this time tenseness fills the air].

NICOLE [after an awkward pause]: I know things haven't been easy, but we really need to pull it together, okay?

Steven's toast pops and he gets a plate for it just as Kyle comes in.

JOSH: Points for me then. I didn't say a word.

LORI: You did now.

STEVEN: Guys. You heard your mom. [He changes the subject]. So, [to Kyle], I heard you told Mark and Jackie. That's taking a chance.

KYLE: They needed to know.

STEVEN: Do you two need time off?

KYLE: Yes. I need to coordinate with Foss when we take down Latnok.

JESSI: Me too.

Kyle gives a small frown at Jessi, wondering what she's up to. She sounded too keen, too restless, especially after hearing Lori's comment with the knives.

STEVEN: I'll phone and tell the school you both won't be in today.

JOSH: Woah, so it's really happening.

LORI: Hope everything goes without a hitch.

NICOLE: So do I.

Back in Kyle's room they go back on computer.

KYLE: You're up to something.

JESSI: I followed Nate to his dorm room last night. I'm going over there now to see if he's hiding anything.

KYLE: I'll come with you.

JESSI: No. I need to do this myself.

He knew she needed something to do to take her mind off how her confession was affecting everyone.

KYLE: If you need me…

JESSI [frowns at him]: I can handle myself.

KYLE: I know. Keep me posted?

JESSI [nods]: I will.

She packs her laptop inside her backpack. She has plans to play the stock market more, then includes a few other items. Kyle continues to check Latnok's network, memorizing everything. Scene cuts to the University of Washington. Mark phones Cassidy.

CASSIDY's voice: What's up?

MARK: Ah, I won't be in today.

CASSIDY [cut to him on his cell in his office]: Why not?

MARK [cut back to him]: A lot of T.A. work to help out with.

CASSIDY [cut back to him, sound of disbelief]: Oh?

MARK [cut back to him]: I know. Blame it on me. Had a date last night and didn't get it done.

CASSIDY's voice: Date? Let me guess, the boss' daughter?

MARK: Yeah, he wasn't too pleased.

CASSIDY [cut back to him]: And now you're trying to grease the wheels by overtime?

MARK's voice: Yeah.

CASSIDY: And your work for me, I take it you don't have that done either?

MARK [cut back to him]: I'll get it done.

CASSIDY [cut back to him]: Remember whom you're really working for.

MARK [cut back to him]: I know who. [He clicks off his cell]. And it isn't you. [He heads to class and nods to Steven as they both enter the computer lab].

STEVEN: Glad to see you here.

MARK: Glad to be here instead.

Scene cuts back to Cassidy's office. His cell rings again and he hears a coughing sound at the other end.

CASSIDY: Jackalicious?

JACKIE's voice: Don't feel well, [coughing sound], staying home today.

CASSIDY [frowns]: Sounds bad. Better take care of yourself then.

JACKIE's voice: I will. [She clicks off].

Cassidy sits and contemplates. Too much of a coincidence both Mark and Jackie won't be coming in, on the night he has them see Kyle to persuade him to come back. Sounds like Kyle did some persuading instead, but to what end? He gets up and leaves his office to find Nate. Nate is at his desk working.

CASSIDY: Nate, my man.

NATE: Working here.

CASSIDY: What happened with Kyle?

NATE: He was pissed, just like I suspected he would be.

CASSIDY: But will he come?

NATE: Actually, he told me that if you try anything you're toast.

CASSIDY: Hmph. You just keep hanging around Amanda and let me know when she's completely alone. Anything else I should be concerned about?

NATE: Like?

CASSIDY: Jackie's off sick today and Mark suddenly has other work to catch up on.

NATE: So?

CASSIDY [losing patience with him]: So, what else happened?

NATE: I left the Rack long before they did so, no, I have no idea.

CASSIDY: Well, I have my suspicions.

Nate doesn't respond or seem to care which makes Cassidy frown in annoyance.

CASSIDY: Why don't you go check on Jackie for me? Take her some noodle soup.

NATE: I'm no nursemaid.

CASSIDY: Just do it. I want to know if she really is sick.

NATE: Fine.

He leaves his work to head over to the dorms. Scene cuts to Jessi as she walks down a dorm hallway and over to Nate's door. She listens in and doesn't detect any movement or a heartbeat so picks the lock then enters his room. The room is a mess and shudders as she picks up a dirty sock off his desk and tosses it on the floor before she begins her search. His room was worse than Josh's room. Inside a drawer she finds a file folder with Latnok memos. It also contains information on Adam Baylin and his experiment with using pods for fetal development. She puts the folders in her backpack. His laptop contains files on 781227 and 781228. He knows all about them.

JESSI: Origins?

Computer screen shows that under her file is her origins and how she was created from Brian's and Sara's DNA. Under Kyle's file is his origins and how he was created from Adam's DNA but also Grace Kingsley's DNA. Kingsley, Cassidy's true last name. They were half-brothers.

JESSI: That murderous creep has the same blood ties as Kyle?

Nate's desk starts shaking and she struggles to maintain control, but as she's busy taking some deep breaths to calm herself she doesn't hear Nate come down the hall to his door. She does hear the door open and stands up quickly just as Nate walks in.

Scene cuts to the Trager house inside Kyle's room where he gets a call from Foss.

FOSS: Police are arresting the members now, but Grace isn't with them. Any chance you can locate her?

KYLE: Checking now.

Scene cuts back to Latnok. Cassidy walks around checking on how everyone is doing, feeling restless as he waits to hear back from Nate. When he doesn't hear any word, he calls him. Scene cuts back to Nate where he closes his door.

NATE: You've been snooping.

JESSI: Yes.

NATE [smirks]: Find anything interesting?

JESSI [narrows her eyes at him]: Yes.

She goes back to checking his computer.

NATE: Hey, just a minute—[She uses her ability to shove him against the door]. Okay, I can explain.

Just then, his cell rings.

NATE: You going to let me get that? [She glares at him]. Could be Cassidy. If I don't pick up it will make him suspicious.

JESSI: If you narc on me, I'll make what I just did to you seem like nothing.

NATE: No narcing.

She lets him go and he answers his phone. She continues searching his files.

NATE: No, no, she's sick for real. Eyes were all bloodshot, nose was red. She looked awful, not her usual beautiful self. That enough? [Brief pause]. Yeah, just about to head back now. [He clicks off].

JESSI [stares at him as she senses he's lying]: You're the spy!

Scene cuts back to Latnok where Cassidy is about to head back to his office when he looks up to see some men and a young lady enter the room. His street sense tells him something is very wrong and when he catches a glimpse of a gun belt beneath one of the men's jacket, he runs toward the back exit, startling the students.

1st MAN: Get him!

2nd MAN [to students]: Nobody, move. This is the police. [He holds up his badge and a warrant]. We have a warrant to search the premises.

Scene cuts back to Nate's room.

JESSI: Why haven't you contacted the others with these findings?

NATE: Not done collecting evidence.

JESSI: There's more than enough here to bring Latnok down.

NATE: Yeah, but what you don't know, is that Cassidy has plans of his own. One's that Grace doesn't know anything about.

JESSI: What?

NATE: Don't know. He doesn't confide in me, despite me trying to win him over.

JESSI: Win him over, how?

NATE: Charm.

JESSI: That's a lost cause.

NATE [laughs]: You know what I like best about you? You shoot straight-from-the-hip.

JESSI [shakes her head]: Well, what you don't know is we're planning on arresting him today. All of them, in fact.

NATE [frowns at her]: Today?

JESSI: It's being done as we speak.

NATE: Arresting him on what grounds? There's still a lot more information to gather before you juveniles go rushing in.

JESSI [looks both sad and mad]: Cassidy killed my mother.

NATE [looks shocked]: He—? Sorry, hotness. I didn't know. He made it sound like she just took off and left you.

JESSI: No, she didn't leave me.

NATE: All going down now, is it? So, all my work for nothing. [He looks her over]. What about their network? Latnok has a system no one can crack.

JESSI: Their system is all you're worried about? We've already cracked it.

NATE: We?

JESSI: Kyle and I.

NATE: You mean you got in? [She looks at him very pleased]. How?

JESSI: Can't tell you. [She looks too smug for his liking].

NATE [thinking what must be happening over at Latnok]: Would love to see their faces.

Scene cuts to the Trager house. Kyle found the information on Grace.

KYLE: Found her.

FOSS' voice: Where?

KYLE: She booked a flight to England. [He keeps checking records]. Her ticket was an open flight.

FOSS [cut to him in his van]: Someone tipped her off.

KYLE's voice: Tipped?

FOSS: Informed.

KYLE [cut back to him]: No. She got a voice-mail from Cassidy's father early this morning.

FOSS: Why now?

KYLE: All it says is urgent family business.

FOSS: I'll check the airport and contact you as soon as I find her.

While he waits for Foss to get back to him, Kyle checks the time, mentally contacts Jessi then waits a moment before entering one more code to freeze all of Latnok's accounts and assets. He checks his watch. Time passes then Foss finally calls him back.

FOSS: Too late. Her plane took off half an hour ago.

Scene cuts back to Nate's dorm room. Jessi takes his computer and downloads information to send to Melanie then proceeds to wipe out any information on her and Kyle.

NATE: Hey, what do you think you're doing?

JESSI: No one can know about us.

NATE: I get that, but don't you want some record of your history?

JESSI: I know my history. No one else will. You didn't keep any more records around did you? [He hesitates]. I'll know if you're lying.

NATE [scowls]: No, hotness. I didn't. That was it.

JESSI: Good.

She then takes her computer and does some last minute commands.

NATE: Now what are you doing?

JESSI: Preparing for the future.

NATE: The future? [He looks closer]. That's their entire network and operations. Exactly what I was looking for. [She turns the screen away]. Hey. [She types some more ignoring his glare but pauses].

JESSI [checks her watch, the same time as Kyle checked his watch, and mentally connects with him then finishes typing]: Done.

NATE: Done what?

JESSI: The old Latnok is history.

NATE: Is it? [She gives a slight nod]. We'll see.

JESSI: I saw your plans for your own take over, not very well-planned.

NATE: Sharp eyes. Can see I can't hide anything from you. [She again looks too pleased at her accomplishment]. I didn't like the way they were running things. Time for new blood.

JESSI: Blood?

NATE [gives her a crafty smile]: New people. Younger people.

JESSI: Like you?

NATE [nods]: Like me.

JESSI [stands face to face with him]: Or me.

NATE [steps back to look her up and down and this time his looking at her didn't bother her as much]: The future looks exciting already.

It's late afternoon and scene cuts back to Kyle still at home. His cell rings and he glances to see who the caller is.

KYLE: Melanie. [Pauses]. You heard about Grace. I know. How'd it go with you? [Longer pause and he looks alarmed]. Cassidy escaped? [An awful feeling sweeps over him]. An A.P.B. on him. Yeah, thanks for letting me know. [He clicks off].

He goes to his computer and finds Amanda using the tracking device he placed on her ring to find her. She's at the Rack.

KYLE [phones his boss]: Hi, this is Kyle, a family emergen—[he hears his boss yelling in the background].

BOSS' voice: If you don't pull you're weight around here, you're fired! No excuses. We have a deadline. [He comes back on]. What were you saying? [He doesn't give Kyle a chance to speak]. This better not be another Friday night call in sick-day. I've had three already.

KYLE [changes his mind]: I'll be there.

BOSS' voice: Good. [He clicks off].

KYLE [makes another call]: Jessi, where are you? [Pauses]. With who?

JESSI [cut to her in Nate's room, sipping a pop]: You should clean up your room. It's disgusting. [Speaks back into her phone]. With Nate. He's the spy we were waiting on. Waited too long.

Cut back to Kyle who hears Nate's voice in the background.

NATE's voice: You're brimming with compliments aren't you?

KYLE: He is?

JESSI's voice: Was.

KYLE: I need you to watch Amanda while I'm at work.

JESSI [cut back to her, a disgusted look on her face. That was worse than being in a messy room]: No way.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Cassidy escaped arrest.

JESSI [cut back to her, an alert expression on her face]: Leaving now.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Thank you, Jessi. [He gives a heartfelt sigh of relief]. I owe you one.

JESSI's voice: If it wasn't for Cassidy being on the loose you would.

Scene cuts back to her where she starts packing away her computer.

NATE: What is it? One call from wonder boy and you leave me?

JESSI: Yes.

NATE: Why?

JESSI: Cassidy escaped. [She hooks her backpack over her shoulder and turns to leave].

NATE: I'll join you.

JESSI: It won't be any fun; I'll be watching Amanda.

NATE: Funny. Cassidy told me the same thing.

JESSI [suddenly suspicious]: What do you mean? When?

NATE: Earlier, long before the police arrived. Told me to contact him the moment she's alone.

JESSI: Will you?

NATE: You really think I'd let anything happen to gorgeous?

JESSI: You like her? [She tries not to sound peeved. Why does Amanda get all the attention?].

NATE: Actually, she doesn't even begin to hold a candle to you, hotness.

JESSI: What does that mean?

NATE [leans in a bit closer to her]: Means on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, she's a five, Jackie more like an eight, but you, you're a twelve.

JESSI: So, I'm not even on the scale.

NATE [leans in closer]: Hotness, you're above any scale. [The way he said it with such intensity made her suddenly feel special. He winks at her then heads to the door]. Coming? [He left her speechless again. Just the way he liked it].

She follows him. Scene at the Rack is bursting with activity. Andy's sitting at the counter when Josh finally gets a moment to talk with her.

ANDY: Can it get any busier?

JOSH: Actually, it can.

ANDY: Hard to keep up with demand?

JOSH: Hey, I'm a pro, not a problem.

ANDY: Wish me luck?

JOSH: In what?

ANDY: I start a job at a drive-thru, tomorrow.

JOSH: You got a job?

CUSTOMER [in background, trying to get Josh's attention]: Excuse me; I'd like to order now.

Josh looks like he wants to say more to Andy and looks around to see if Amanda is nearby but she is cleaning the outer room so nods to the customer.

ANDY: Better go, can't keep a customer waiting. Amazingly, I learnt that from you.

JOSH: Yeah? I'm that good?

ANDY: Yeah, no. More like what not to do.

JOSH: You're not going to let me live it down what poor service you got from me when I first started, are you?

ANDY: Yet, you're still talking to me, and that customer is still waiting for you.

JOSH [gives her a look]: Point taken. [He goes over to take the customer's order].

Jessi and Nate come in.

NATE: Is this really necessary?

JESSI [glances at him]: You were willing to watch her when Cassidy told you to.

NATE: I had a purpose then, getting him to trust me.

JESSI: Well, it didn't work, did it?

NATE: I don't think he'd do anything this soon anyway.

JESSI: Maybe not.

She stands in line but as Josh takes another customer's order, Amanda comes up to take the next one, which unfortunately happens to be her order. Amanda frowns as she sees Nate.

AMANDA: What are you doing here?

NATE: Came to make amends gorgeous.

Jessi looks at him, wondering what he's up to. Amanda looks to her as if she has the answer. Jessi just shrugs. Amanda gets their order but is still leery of Nate. Nate finds a table and Jessi joins him.

NATE: This is fun.

JESSI: It is?

NATE: Not watching Amanda but fun as in being here with you. [He smiles at her and she looks like she's not ready to fully trust him. He did call Amanda gorgeous again].

Fade out then fade in later in the evening when customers have left and Amanda cleans up, getting ready to leave. Kyle comes in, straight from his shift at work. Nate notices him.

NATE: Fun's over.

Kyle sees Amanda and waves to her. She smiles and waves back. He goes over to Nate and Jessi's table. He eyes Nate, unsure if he can really be trusted. Nate stares back.

NATE: Thanks for putting me out of business.

KYLE: Latnok business?

NATE: It was good business.

KYLE: Was.

NATE [stands up]: Don't get cute, boy.

KYLE [unfazed but puzzled by his wording]: Cute?

NATE [realizes he has to speak more clearly for these two pod people]: Smart-ass.

KYLE [still looks puzzled since he was not being smart in any way]: I was stating a fact.

NATE [gives up]: Forget it. [He looks at Jessi]. Since wonder boy is here, I'll walk you home.

KYLE: Why? [Nate ignores him].

JESSI: I'm capable of walking home on my own.

NATE: Don't doubt it. Tired of my company already?

JESSI: No, I'm not tired.

NATE: Then let's go. [She gets up].

KYLE: Jessi? [He frowns, sensing a change in her manner].

JESSI: Bye. [She leaves with Nate. Kyle watches, not liking how smug Nate looks when he leaves with her. Kyle goes over to Amanda].

KYLE: Hi.

AMANDA [grabs her bag]: Hi. How did things go today?

KYLE: Arrests were made.

AMANDA: So, it's over? [Kyle nods. In the background Carol Bloom comes in]. Finally over?

Kyle is about to say no, Cassidy is still unaccounted for when Carol calls to Amanda.

CAROL: Amanda? Time to go.

KYLE [turns to her]: Hi, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL: Hello, Kyle.

KYLE: May I ride with you?

She looks at him and blinks in surprise. Amanda looks pleased he took the initiative and nods to her mom.

CAROL: All right.

KYLE: Thank you. [He and Amanda smile at each other].

On the way home he didn't sense anyone following them. Carol pulls in their driveway and they all get out of the car.

CAROL: Goodnight, Kyle.

KYLE: Goodnight, Mrs. Bloom.

Despite having her mom there, Amanda leans close to him and kisses him. He briefly kisses her back as Carol looks away.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

KYLE: Goodnight. [He watches as Amanda goes inside].

He doesn't get a chance to talk to Amanda further about Cassidy that night or the next as the family gathers for dinner at the dining table. Jessi sits across from Josh and Kyle across from Lori in their usual seating arrangement.

LORI: So, Nate's one of the good guys?

KYLE: Yes.

LORI: Hard to believe.

JESSI: Why?

Lori ignores her. Jessi looks down at her plate with an angry expression. Deep inside she's hurt over Lori snubbing her. Nicole glances at Steven. Things were still tense between these two.

NICOLE: Well, at least that's one less Latnok member we have to worry about, as long as he stays one of the good guys. [She passes a meat dish around].

KYLE: Hope so. I'm more concerned with Cassidy being out there. Too bad Nate didn't get a chance to find out what his agenda was.

LORI: Maybe he should have been more devious and underhand. Cassidy would have related to that.

JESSI: That would have been too obvious.

JOSH [when Lori makes no further comment as she takes some meat and passes it on]: How so?

JESSI: He would have seen through that. He's clever.

LORI: Street smart. [Then doesn't look happy with herself for speaking to Jessi, she just couldn't resist correcting her].

KYLE: Wish we learnt more of the history of Grace and Cassidy's father. Might have learnt more of his behavior patterns.

JESSI [to Kyle]: You should tell them.

STEVEN: Tell us what? [He takes a piece of meat and passes it to Kyle].

JOSH: More stuff?

NICOLE [mentally braces herself]: Kyle?

KYLE [glances at Jessi, this wasn't the way he wanted to tell them as he hands her the dish]: Jessi found files on Nate's computer about our origins.

STEVEN: Origins?

KYLE: My DNA origins. [He hesitates].

JESSI [impatient to relay the news while taking some meat too]: Adam used Grace's DNA to create Kyle. Kyle is Cassidy's half-brother.

They all look at her then at him. Kyle gives her a look as if to say, "That was too blunt."

LORI [shaken to learn the truth she takes it out on the messenger]: No beating about the bush with you is there? [Jessi glares at her this time].

JOSH [stares at Kyle]: You can't be. Creepy.

For Kyle, this is the moment to tell all of them the real truth. But just as he takes a deep breath to tell them, a flash of information buzzes inside his head giving him a sudden headache. It's too quick for him to analyze. He puts a hand to his forehead.

NICOLE: Kyle, you all right?

KYLE [glances at her]: Just a headache. [Jessi narrows her eyes at him sensing more].

LORI: Don't blame you. Knowing Cassidy's related to you is enough to give me a headache.

STEVEN: Why would Adam use her DNA?

KYLE: Grace was different in the beginning. The relationship she had with Cassidy's father made her bitter.

LORI: And tyrannical.

He's about to tell the truth when again a piece of information buzzes inside his head, almost like a warning. He decides to tell them later until he can figure out what the information is and why it's trying to unzip.

KYLE: I intercepted an email Grace sent to him, asking Cassidy to look after the dog while she went to England. The dog he had must have been hers.

NICOLE: Think he'll risk going to her place?

KYLE: Doubtful. Foss is checking the place now.

JOSH: We're not going to go on lockdown again are we, now that Cassidy's on the loose?

JESSI: Again?

LORI: Mom kept us in the house when you ran off. [Jessi looks at Nicole].

NICOLE [gives a brief warning glance at Lori]: It was just a…precaution.

There's another tense moment. Jessi stares at her plate again and Nicole can hear her take deep calming breaths. Lori eyes her cutlery to make sure it doesn't start moving.

JOSH: Andy's got a job.

LORI [looks at him]: How'd she find a job before I did?

JOSH [shrugs]: Just lucky? I'll hardly see her. [He sighs dramatically].

LORI: Not fair. Where's she working?

JOSH: A fast food drive-thru.

LORI: Ech. Doesn't sound like fun.

JOSH: I think you're too picky.

STEVEN: Sounds about right.

LORI: Dad! Better to find one I like then one I don't like.

STEVEN: Well, what do you like? [Jessi's grateful the attention is off her, thanks to Josh].

LORI [is stumped for an answer then suddenly an idea comes to her]: There is one job I would like to try.

NICOLE: Oh?

LORI: Yeah, except you guys might not go for it, unless I can get your permission. [She looks hopefully at them].

NICOLE: Lori, what's the job?

LORI: Working in a bar.

JOSH: Ha! Free liquor.

LORI: Shut up! That's not why I want to work there.

STEVEN: Hold up. What bar? Not that I would agree to let you work there.

LORI: I'd be playing my music.

JOSH: You'd do better on a street corner. [Lori glares at him].

NICOLE: I don't know.

LORI [looks at her dad]: I'd be working with Mark. [He looks at her then at Nicole]. Now that Latnok's gone—

JESSI: Temporarily.

They all look at her. Lori doesn't look happy Jessi took their attention off her.

STEVEN: What do you mean?

JESSI: Melanie and the others arranged it so that the company itself isn't liable except for the ones who had their own agenda. They'll be liable and charged with misappropriation of funds along with the intention of performing illegal experiments.

STEVEN: I understood the older Latnok members we could trust were retired.

LORI: What about me?

NICOLE [glances her way]: We'll think about it. [Lori just glares at Jessi].

JESSI [glares back then looks at the others rather smug]: They'll be coming out of retirement to start fresh. But not for long.

NICOLE: Who'll run it then? [Jessi glances at Kyle as he nods for her to continue].

JESSI: Me.

Josh opens his mouth in stunned surprise.

JESSI: I used the money Cassidy gave me to purchase a controlling interest.

JOSH [finds his voice]: Nice one.

While Jessi looks pleased she'll be in charge at Latnok soon and Lori not pleased her parents might not let her work in a bar, much less with Mark, dinner passes quietly by comparison. Later that night Kyle knocks on Jessi's bedroom door.

JESSI [opens her door to see him stand there hesitant]: Something wrong?

KYLE: Can I come in?

JESSI: You're not going to lecture me, are you?

KYLE: Why would I do that?

JESSI: How I acted at dinner.

KYLE: No.

JESSI [opens the door wider]: Come in.

He comes in as she sits on her bed, then digs in his pocket and pulls out an object. He holds Sara's ring out to her. She looks from it, to him then back again, reaching out and taking it.

JESSI: Sara's ring. Where did you find it?

KYLE: In Cassidy's safe. I had replaced it with a bolt so if he ever felt it he'll think the ring would still be there. I waited until now because…

JESSI: Because Latnok was still watching all of us and you didn't want me wearing this or they'll guess we entered their safe. [She can figure out his train of thought by now].

KYLE: Yeah.

JESSI [gets up and hugs him]: Thank you, Kyle.

KYLE: You're welcome. [He hugs her back].

She steps back and puts on her mother's ring and gives a rare smile, tears forming in her eyes.

JESSI: My mother's ring. [He leaves to give her privacy]. Kyle?

KYLE [pauses on his way out]: Yeah?

JESSI: I love you. [She's quick to add]. You know, as a friend.

He gives her one of his special smiles and leaves her alone. She looks down at Sara's ring. It was the second best present in the world he gave her. The first was finding her mother. Fade out then fade in at Nate's dorm room. It's the middle of the night. His cell phone rings.

NATE: What? [Not pleased to have been woken up].

CASSIDY's voice: Where were you?

NATE: You'll have to be more specific.

CASSIDY's voice: You didn't come back after I told you to check on Jackie.

NATE: It was late. By the time I did get back, everything was closed off and heard the police had been there. [He yawns]. You wanna tell me what's going on?

CASSIDY's voice: You haven't heard?

NATE: Rumors.

CASSIDY's voice: Yeah, rumors. Need your help. Seems my mother left me to clean up the mess. Meet me at the warehouse.

Nate looks at his cell as Cassidy texts the location.

NATE: What, now?

CASSIDY's voice: Yeah, you got a problem with that?

NATE: This better be worth it.

CASSIDY's voice: It will. [He clicks off].

Nate clicks off as well but doesn't trust the guy. He doesn't plan to go without backup and knows the perfect person to call, making sure to redirect the call so it can't be traced. He punches a number.

NATE: Hey, hotness. Sorry to wake you.

Fade out then fade in at a warehouse.

KYLE [whispers to Jessi crouched beside him]: This the right place? [He enhances his vision, seeing no one around].

JESSI [whispers back]: It's what Nate texted to me. [Her vision is enhanced as well].

Close up of his ear as he hears muffled voices from inside the warehouse, but before he can distinguish words, they stopped talking.

KYLE: It's quiet. Too quiet.

JESSI: Let's check it out.

KYLE [looks back at her]: Okay.

They head to the warehouse, keeping to the shadows, watching for guards and shorting out any video cameras. Inside the warehouse Nate's with Cassidy, looking around.

NATE: So, where's the mess?

CASSIDY [pulls out a stun gun]: You are. [He stuns Nate before he can turn around, then as Nate falls to the ground. Cassidy motions over to someone. A big hefty man steps forward]. Tie him up.

BIG HEFTY MAN [ties Nate to a chair]: You said the package would be here. Where is it?

CASSIDY: On it's way, mate. On it's way. [He steps closer to a slumped over Nate who's still spasms from the charge he gave him. He lifts his head]. You don't think I know who you really work for, do you? [Nate tries to glare at him but some spittle runs down his chin. He let's go of Nate. Nate's head flops back down].

CASSIDY [to the big hefty man]: It's time.

Kyle and Jessi make it inside without being detected and see no guards around. Kyle enhances his hearing and hears Cassidy's voice in a room up ahead. He signals to Jessi and she nods and signals back that she heard Cassidy say "It's time."

They open the door to see one single light shining down on Nate, alone in the room tied up and slumped over. The rest of the room is in darkness. They enhance their vision and look around. Stacked around the room are rows of crates.

KYLE [narrative]: I enhanced my hearing further to detect who else was in the room when I heard Nate's heartbeat skip a beat. He'd been hurt and his heart was giving out on him.

He heads straight over to Nate. Jessi follows him.

JESSI [whispers urgently]: Kyle, wait! It's a trap!

KYLE [whispers back]: I know, keep watch.

Kyle puts his hand on Nate's shoulder and starts to heal him.

JESSI: We don't have time for that.

KYLE: He'll die if I don't.

She detected Nate's irregular heartbeat too but she knew he was placed there deliberately. Kyle being Kyle though, thought only of someone else's welfare. Unfortunately for all three of them, she was right.

She hears two other heartbeats behind a row of crates and concentrates on tipping the crates over so they will fall right on top of them, but hears a click from above. Suddenly, a net drops down on them just as they are hit with an electrical charge at the same time. Kyle tries to keep the charge from harming Nate. Then they are shot with a tranquilizer dart, rendering them both unconscious.

Jessi comes too and immediately she's on the alert but, other than her and Nate, they are alone.

NATE: About time you woke up, hotness. Was worried for a second.

JESSI: You were?

She looks around, trying to sense where Kyle is. She can also hear Nate's heartbeat and senses he's fine. Kyle succeeded in healing him.

NATE [shrugs]: For a second. [She starts walking away]. Hey! [She turns]. Wanna untie me? [She goes back to untie him then walks off]. Hey! Where are you going?

JESSI: To find Kyle.

NATE [under his breath]: Of course. [He speaks louder]. What are you two, Siamese twins? [She looks puzzled]. Joined at the hip?

JESSI: Obviously not.

NATE: I meant, can't bear to be apart.

JESSI [gives him an irritated look]: Go home. You're safe now.

NATE: Can I help?

JESSI: No. You'll just be in my way.

But he follows her anyway, all the way to a pay phone, where she realizes she needs change. He may come in handy after all.

JESSI: Do you have any change?

He digs in his jean pocket and pulls out some change, holding it out to her. She takes it, all of it. Then turns to put a coin in.

NATE: You're welcome.

JESSI [when her caller answers]: Foss, I need you. Cassidy has Kyle. [She tells him where she is then hangs up to wait for him].

NATE: What about me?

JESSI: What about you?

NATE: Don't you need me? I tipped you off about Cassidy.

JESSI: You were tied and placed there for us to find.

NATE: Yeah, I was the bait, I get that. Just thought he would have gone after Amanda.

JESSI: Then he fooled you. And now he has Kyle.

Fade out, and then fade in where Kyle regains consciousness inside a moving van. His hands are tied behind his back and his feet are bound with rope. With each sway of the van he slides a bit, feeling the hard metal floor beneath him. He looks toward the front and sees Cassidy in the passenger seat and another big hefty man driving. Cassidy has a double stun gun in his hand and a stun baton hooked on his belt. Beside the hefty man is a tranquilizer gun and on the dashboard is a taser.

He stays quiet so they won't know he's awake and concentrates on untying the rope. But Cassidy chooses that moment to check on him and he pauses in his effort.

BIG HEFTY MAN: I'm sure he's still out, considering the dose you gave him.

CASSIDY: Don't underestimate him.

BIG HEFTY MAN: Yeah, well, I ain't paying for a dead subject.

CASSIDY: He's not dead.

Kyle hears Cassidy make a move as if he turned away but senses he is still watching him. After a few moments he hears Cassidy move again and this time Kyle doesn't sense being watched. He starts mentally loosening the rope.

Eventually he succeeds in freeing himself just as the van stops, but just as suddenly senses danger right before he hears a click from the driver's side. He is right in the line of fire so rolls behind the driver as a tranquilizer dart zips past.

CASSIDY: I knew it!

BIG HEFTY MAN: Unfreakin' believable!

Unfortunately, Kyle is now in Cassidy's line of fire and he manages to zap Kyle with his stun gun. Pain hits him and knows he only has seconds before Cassidy zaps him again and before the big man shoots him with a dart. He rolls towards the back doors.

CASSIDY: Keep shooting!

The big man fires another dart. Despite the pain, Kyle manages to avoid it.

BIG HEFTY MAN: Right, nothing to it. [Cassidy, seeing Kyle trying to escape grabs the taser and gets out of the van to go around and intercept him].

Kyle raises his legs to aim at the back doors and slams his feet into them. The doors burst open and he leaps outside, right into Cassidy.

CASSIDY: Having fun, mate? [He zaps Kyle again with a stun gun].

Kyle falls to the ground in pain, barely hearing the big man exit the van to come around the back. But he can sense him though. When the big man comes around to aim the gun Kyle mentally jerks the gun out of his hands. The gun falls to the ground and Kyle hurls the man in the air. The big man lands heavily on the pavement and is rendered unconscious.

Only a few seconds passed, but it gives Cassidy enough time to once again use his stun gun on Kyle. The tranquilizer gun falls to the ground and before Cassidy can rush over to pick it up, and despite the pain from the electrical charge, Kyle mentally hurls the gun far beneath the van. Enraged, Cassidy fires his stun gun again.

Kyle falls to his knees, trying to dull the effects of the electrical current flowing painfully through his body. He looks up at Cassidy.

KYLE [breathes heavily]: Why?

They are at a private airstrip outside city limits. There are only a few bushes on one side while the rest is all field. No one else is around.

CASSIDY: Very impressive. Mother would be proud. [He walks over to Kyle and Kyle stands up and staggers back to get away from him]. I gave you the opportunity to join us. Your refusal to cooperate will cost you.

KYLE: I'm still waiting to hear why.

CASSIDY: You can wait forever. [He zaps him again].

Foss has picked up Jessi and Nate.

FOSS: You should have called me the moment Nate contacted you.

Jessi can't answer him as she suddenly doubles over as if in pain.

FOSS: What's wrong?

NATE [from the back seat]: Jessi, you okay?

JESSI: It's Kyle. He's in a lot of pain. [She looks out the window and points]. Turn left.

Scene cuts back to Kyle and Cassidy.

KYLE: I need to know. [He manages to keep standing but the strain on his heart and body from the electrical current is weakening him].

CASSIDY: Disappointed are we?

KYLE [remembers the few words Cassidy said. Cassidy believes they are half brothers]: You're jealous.

CASSIDY [stops stalking him]: Clever, aren't you?

KYLE [shakes his head as a sudden flash of information tries to unzip as the current continues to affect his brain]: There's no reason to be jealous.

CASSIDY: No reason? [His voice rises in anger]. All mother wants or cares about, is you. All I care about is the information you have stored inside your head.

KYLE: So, you're just like your mother. You both want to exploit me.

CASSIDY [snarls]: I am nothing like her. [Good, Cassidy's talking].

KYLE: You both want to use me.

CASSIDY: She wants more like you. Little clones to do her bidding.

KYLE: And you?

CASSIDY: Bio-computer. You'll make me rich, little brother.

KYLE: I'm not your brother.

CASSIDY: Can't stand me either? Maybe you're just like mother instead.

KYLE: How so? [He doesn't like how Cassidy is fingering the gun like he's ready to use it again].

CASSIDY [narrows his eyes]: You messin' with me, bro?

KYLE: Messin'?

CASSIDY [frowns]: You really want to know, don't you?

KYLE: Yes. [Kyle notices his fingering on the trigger stops].

CASSIDY: Sad story really. Father left me with her. She didn't like any reminder of him and that included me. So, I ran off when I was fourteen. Lived on the street for a while and found a way to make a living. A very prosperous one.

KYLE: If it's so prosperous, why do you need me?

CASSIDY: Money and knowledge is everything. Mother proved that when she took my business away when I first refused her.

KYLE: What did you refuse her?

CASSIDY: To work with her. To come meet the half brother she spawned. Couldn't stand I succeeded on my own without her. [He gives Kyle a crafty look]. Gotta hand it to you, little brother. You found a way to bring her down. [He cocks his head in contemplation]. If you weren't so stubborn, we could be a team. [He warms to his subject]. Think on it, sell what's in your head. You'd be rich enough to do what you want.

KYLE: Or what you want. [He hears a vehicle far in the distance and can sense Jessi is near. Cassidy's earnestness fades]. You seem to discard anyone who doesn't do what you want either. Is that why you killed Sara?

CASSIDY [looks mad and begins fingering his stun gun again]: She was a lunatic, came at me like a wildcat. Had to defend myself, didn't I?

KYLE: Is that how you justify murder?

Cassidy presses the trigger, but this time Kyle leaps away and the electrical current fizzles off into the distance. Focused on avoiding Cassidy, Kyle doesn't notice, at first, the big hefty man rise to his feet. Kyle manages to avoid another zap of electrical current. The vehicle Foss is driving draws near and Cassidy can hear it now. Desperate, he really starts firing at Kyle. One current hits him and as he falls the next current hits the big hefty man behind him. The big man falls down, unconscious once again.

CASSIDY: Big klutz.

Kyle, in pain, barely glances at the big man lying on the concrete as he struggles to regulate his heart. Cassidy takes that moment to bring out the taser. Two probes with wires attached latch on to Kyle and this time the current Cassidy hits him with is more powerful than the previous stuns.

Foss, Jessi and Nate have now arrived and witnesses the last hit. Jessi can feel Kyle's pain as if it were her own.

Kyle, his heart rate weakening, gathers one moment of strength to redirect the current, but the current flows right back at Cassidy. Cassidy is hurled several feet in the air just as Jessi, Foss and Nate jump out of the vehicle. Cassidy is dead before he hits the ground.

Kyle just stares, feeling like a thick fog has clouded his brain but within this fog is a storm cloud churning like a funnel, threatening to rip through and release the information inside his head. He sways.

JESSI [rushes up to him]: Kyle? [He slips into unconscious]. Kyle!


End file.
